My brother's girlfriend
by gab5799buzz
Summary: High-school is started by meeting new friends, having complicated relationship, being detentioned or suspended, and starting a new life., but in Mystic Falls it will happen more than you expected.
1. Chapter 1: Nice meeting you , Caroline

She's officially IN-LOVE

It was the first day of high school and Caroline is panicking not because she's going to high-school, but she doesn't know what clothes to wear.

"Mom! Where's my new light blue blouse and my tribal jeans?".

"Honey, it's in the upper-left drawer of your wardrobe".

"I can't see it, Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!"

"Care your wardrobe is behind you, look all the mess that you've made".

"Sorry mom, but I'm going to be late!".

"Okay, I'll bring you there".

Miss Forbes gets her keys as fast as she can. Caroline is already inside the car knowing that it's already open.

"How could you..." .

"Let's go mom! It's already 8:04; we need to get there at 8:10.

8:12 .At the school. And the bell rings "ringggggg!. The lessons are already starting.

"Where's Caroline?" - Elena whispered to Bonnie, Caroline's 2 best friends.

"Probably she's late"- Bonnie answered with a light voice. Somebody knocked the door.

"Tok tok tok!".

"Come in"- Mr. Saltzman said.

"Sorry, If we're late" - Ms. Forbes said.

"It's okay Sheriff Forbes, you can go now".

"Have a seat my dear".

"Thanks Mr. hmmm"."Saltzman, please just call me Mr. Saltzman". Caroline's seat is between Elena and Bonnie's.

"Why are you late?"- Bonnie asks with her arms across her chest.

"Clothes hunting, you know me".

"Ladies! Be quiet, listen to what I say".

1 hrs. Passed.

"History is done!, I really hate history. Hey I'm just going to bathroom."- Caroline said.

"Sure we'll wait for you at the French class" - Bonnie and Elena said.

At the hallway Caroline bumped a tall handsome guy.

"Sorry, I didn't saw you coming." the guy said.

"No, it's fine." Caroline stretched her hand to him, to present herself.

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes. Pleasure to meet you."

"Klaus, Niklaus Mikaelson, nice to meet you Caroline". Caroline blushed when he hold her hands when he presented himself.

"So where are you going?"- Klaus.

"I'm going to the French class" not thinking she's going to the bathroom.

"Actually I'm just heading in there and it is that way." - He said with a smile on his face.

"Ohhh, right, that way".

"Shall we?" with his arm pointing at the left. (Shall we what? Oh go to the French class, right what was I thinking).

"Sure".

"Mr. Mikaelson and Ms...?".

"Forbes, Caroline Forbes" (How did she (the teacher) knows Klaus' name?).

"Mr. Mikaelson and Ms. Forbes, why are you late?"

"It was my fault Mrs. Deborah" Klaus said.

"No, actually it was my fault. Don't blame him."

"Hmm. Now go to your seats before I put you two at the guidance".

The two sat near each other and Caroline, not noticing her 2 best friends, is all attracted to the young handsome guy.

"Why is Caroline so distracted with this guy?" Bonnie asked Elena tapping her pen up and down.

[I don't know what word to use so that word is so stupid and I'm so sorry for that.].

"I think her first day of school made her life more happier this year., last year all the nerd boys are around her all the time.",

Well, she is officially has a huge crush for him" Bonnie added.

The ring bells "ringggggg". "Okay, class is over and sees you after lunch".  
"You know, high-school is soooo oooo boring, I admit it. I know when the time comes when we'll have to leave this school we'll all gonna miss it, besides we still have 2 or 3 years" Elena said with a soft voice.

"And Caroline, what's wrong with you? What's that thing on your lovely face? HELLOoooo?!"

" Sorry guys, but I have to know him a lot more".

"Caroline! Don't be so exaggerated, if he doesn't likes you, not my problem.".

"What if he does?" Caroline asks with a puppy dog eyes.

"I still don't know him, but every time I passed beside him, I feel something wrong."

Launch break is done. All the students are in, except Bonnie.

"What's going on with me?, Am I a monster or something? Should I ask my grandma for this? Maybe I shouldn't. I'll think of it later after school".

"Where have you been Bonnie?" Elena asked worriedly.

"I just went to the bathroom to wash my face, because it was hot outside" Bonnie lied.

"Okay, I thought you just magically disappeared." (Magic, of course MAGIC!).

"Miss. Bennett, how do you say - Today, I'm going at your house-?".

"Hmmmm. I ..." Klaus raised his hands to answer the question.

"Mr. Mikaelson". "Aujurd'hui, Je vai chez toi."

"Very good Mr. Mikaelson.".

"Bonnie, is there something wrong?" Klaus asked him tapping her back. Suddenly Bonnie felt something; she shakes her back to take off Klaus' hand.

"No, I'm fine" Bonnie said with a tired face. The class continued when Klaus finished the answer.

"Class, for Friday 12 September 2013, does the exercise with your CDs." Then the bell rang.

ENDING SUMMARY:

Caroline met this tall handsome guy whose name is Klaus Mikaelson and spend a lot time with him, in each hour she passes with him, she fells more and more something about him. So Bonnie wasn't sure what she has, every time she passes or sees Klaus, she feels something wrong. She doesn't know if she should tell it to her grandma or not. She'll decide what to do.

So this is my first chapter and story so I hope there's something you all can say to put in the story or help me with it. I hope you liked it , and I promise to update other chapters as soon as possible. Thanks for reading it.

Should I write another story of Klaroline, Mabekah, Stelena or something? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Help me Gramms

Help me grandma.

(This chapter is all about Bonnie)

The next morning Caroline felt very happy. "Morning, Mom". "Morning, honey, why you're so happy and you seem so excited today, Is there somebody that you're admiring?". "Never better mom and there's nobody I'm admiring.". Somebody knocked at the door. " I'll get it". There was Elena and Bonnie "Good morning Sheriff Forbes and Caroline". The two entered and so excited to tell a good news to the sheriff. "Ms. Forbes , do you know why Caroline is so happy to go to school?" – the two girls asked. "I'm not sure , she woke up this morning with a big smiling face." ." Okay, yesterday Caroline said that he met this handsome guy and …." the girls were interrupted by Caroline, looking at them with an eyebrow rising. " Did I missed something here?". " No, no, we were just about to say good bye to your dearest mother." . "Good bye Ms. Forbes" the 2 girls waved their hands a good bye. " Good bye girls and have fun , I guess".

The girls arrived at the classroom in time. They seat at the 3 chairs next to each other. "I think your Klaus is late" the girls said with a smirk on their faces. Suddenly the door opened and Klaus entered with a smile and his perfume was surrounding the class. "Here we go again Bonnie" Elena looked at Bonnie pointing her eyes on the two lovebirds. " I don't know about him, every time I looked at him I don't feel very well there are like fast flashes that passes my eyes." Bonnie said worriedly. " Hey, you got me or Caroline , when you have any problems ,call us, so we can help you. Or maybe we should tell it to your gramms" Elena added. " Fine, tonight at my house at seven." Bonnie responds. After the English class they told Caroline to come at Bonnie's house at seven. She said that she can come. " Sure ,girl's night?". "No, help me tell my gramms , what's my problem.". "Ohhh , that thing.". School's over.

At seven o'clock at Bonnie's house.

"Hey Bonnie , Good evening Mrs. Bennett." The 2 girls said. " Good evening girls, what brings you two here?". " Bonnie asks us to come over at your house to tell you what her problem is.". " Come in you two ". " Bonnie, Elena and Caroline are here.". "I'm coming gramms". " So what is this problem that they're talking about?". " Let's go to the living room to talk about it." Bonnie said. " So, tell me my dear.". " Gramms, the first day of school Caroline met a guy whose name is Klaus." (When her gramms heard the name Klaus , her eyes widened). " Who my dear?" pretending that Klaus is an unknown person. " Klaus gramms", " Klaus Mikaelson" Caroline added with a huge smile on her face. " Tell me about this Klaus." She asked at Caroline, who seems so ready to answer any question, just about Klaus. " Well, He is tall , handsome, smart , has a british accent that I love the most.." Caroline was interrupted by Bonnie , " Every time I look or pass at him , I always felt something wrong. I don't know what it is. Can you tell me gramms?". "I'm sure he'll tell you everything when the time is right"." What do you think am I , gramms?". " Our family has a legendary story, your ancestor Emily Bennett was a witch , not just a witch but the most powerful witch at the old times. (I invented this part so sorry if you're all confused.)She's a servant of one of Katerina Petrova's friend, Pearl and her daughter Anna. Katerina Petrova Is a vampire who's in love with these two Salvatore brothers, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore, but she love Stefan the most. Their father is in search of vampires who kills the entire village. When Pearl's lover , Jonathan Gilbert, invented this compass that indicates vampires, Katherine and Pearl were caught so as other vampires and brought to a tomb that's under a spell. Pearl's daughter, Anna, was left on the hands of Emily, who will treat her well. Emily already knows that Anna's mother was a vampire and so as Katherine. She has this necklace that will be used by one of her blood line, which is the Bennett family.".When the story ended Elena remained silent when she heard the name Jonathan Gilbert. " Are you fine , Elena?"Caroline asked her. " Yes, I'm just so impressed of Bonnie's legendary story that's all.". " Can I get you some drinks?". " Sure, thanks Mrs. Bennett". " Wait, I can help you gramms". The two went at the kitchen to make a lemon tea. Sheila , Bonnie's gramms, told her quietly that they are really witches. Bonnie couldn't believe it. She said that it wasn't true, witches are not true. When Sheila show a magical spell on moving something alone , she said a strange word. Bonnie can't understand what it means , but he couldn't believe what she just saw." Now, do you believe me?". "Yes, gramms. So why there is something wrong with me with this Klaus thing?. " Don't tell this to nobody, as in no one. Klaus Mikaelson is a hybrid, half wolf and a half vampire. His family is the original vampire. His mother is a witch, Esther. His father is Mikael. His brothers are Finn, Elijah, Kol and Henry , Henry died very young ,because he was bitten by werewolves. His only sister is Rebekah. Now, you know everything. Do you keep our promise not to tell everyone about this?.". " Yes, gramms. Thanks for the information. Maybe sometime you can teach me your magic." Bonnie's gramms smiled.

ENDING SUMMARY:

Bonnie asks Sheila's help to know what's wrong with her. Sheila tell them that their family has a legend story, Emily Bennett, her ancestor is the strongest witch ever lived on earth. Elena was shocked when she hear the name Jonathan Gilbert. Sheila and Bonnie went to the kitchen, and Sheila was forced to tell her that Klaus is one of the Original vampire family. Bonnie was not able to tell it to her friends, nobody.

Hope you liked it . The next chapter is right away.


	3. Chapter 3: It's very important

It's very important

Days passed, Caroline is still falling in love with this freshmen guy. Bonnie and Elena is getting a little bit jealous about her. Caroline never goes out with them, never talk to them trough phone and doing girls night . " Do you think Caroline still remembers us?- Bonnie asks. " I'm sure she does, I know he's like a drug for her. She's definitely crazy for him. She looks like she doesn't slept for days." – Elena said to her quietly.

After morning lessons. Launch break. Outside of the school.

" So, Klaus, tell me about yourself." – Caroline tap his shoulder. " Well, last year, my family and I transferred here from England. I have got 4 brothers: Elijah and Finn whose older than me, Kol and Henry whose younger than me. I have got a younger sister , her name is Rebekah. My mum's name is Esther and father's name is Mikael. ". " What a big family, do you like here in America?". " Yes, I do. I haven't got many friends here. I always stay at our house. I usually go out only when there's a party or something important. What about you?, tell me about yourself.". "I'm the only daughter. My mom's a sheriff. My father is in a place, let's call it -I don't know-. When I was younger, my dad left us. I don't know why and where he would go. At least my mom and friends are out there."." I think you have got a very brave mother". Caroline's eyes widened. " Did you and my mom have already met before?". " Yes, I met her at the police station." he lied. "Oh. Can you come at our house tonight at 8? It's only 5 meters away from hear.". "Sure, it would be a pleasure to come at your house.". " So at 8?". "Yeah…"

Bonnie and Elena interrupt the conversation.

" Good afternoon for both of you two." the girls said to them. " Hey ,guys!. Remember him?" Caroline asked. " Yeah, he's from the French class. The one that you're crazy all night"." Shut up you two" Caroline whispered." Well, nice to meet you girls, Bonnie and Elena. I should go now my sister Rebekah is probably waiting me inside.". "Bye!". "Bye!" the girls said to him.

"Hey! What was that for! ". "It's for being a selfish friend to us." Bonnie said." What did I do?".  
" Well, it's been days that you didn't spoke at us."."Girl's let's talk about it at my house at 8" Elena interrupted the two girls. "I can't, I asked Klaus to come at our house at 8."Caroline said with a sad face. "Well, here we go again Caroline. Klaus, Klaus, Klaus!"-Bonnie complained. "Bonnie!, I don't know him yet. Well, you guys ,I've known you since we were 4."- Caroline replied. "Sure!, Forget us two!".  
" Sorry, Care. We have to go now."- Elena said patiently. "Fine!".

After school. At the Mikaelson's house.

"Kol, get back here!. Give me my leather jacket!"- Klaus shouted, suddenly Esther came to Klaus' room.  
"Give your brother his jacket , right now, Kol!"- Esther commanded. Kol used the vampire speed. "Sorry brother, you've known me for years and you still don't know how to catch me."- Kol said with an arrogant face. "And you my little brother you still haven't changed.".  
" Where are you going brother?"-Rebekah asked. " I'm going to Caroline's house.". "And who is this Caroline? – Elijah asked , when he heard the name Caroline." It's one of the girls of the school"- Rebekah added. "So my brother has a lover" Finn add himself to the conversation." I guess"-Klaus answered.  
"I better go now, she's probably waiting for me"." Good luck brother, if you return here with a blood on your face. You'll be daggered by father." Elijah said."I won't and I can't, besides it's just father .There's nothing to be afraid of". Mikael heard all the conversation.

At the Forbe's house. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it mom"- Caroline run towards the mirror beside the door and look if her make-up is still on.  
"I'm beautiful" Caroline said it herself. She opened the door. Klaus. " Good evening Caroline and sheriff Forbes. "Come in ,Klaus" sheriff says. We know that vampires can't come in if they're not invited. "Nice to meet you sheriff Forbes" he stretched his hands to her. Sheriff Forbes felt Klaus' cold hands. "(What is the temperature of you hand, perhaps it's cold outside.) Nice to meet you hmm.."." Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson" . "Nice to meet you Klaus, welcome to America. Caroline tells me everything about y…". She was interrupted by Caroline by coughing. "ehmm. Let's eat my mom's favourite recipe, It's Italian".  
They all headed to the kitchen Caroline seats next to Klaus, Sheriff Forbes seats in front of them. " So, Klaus, do you like here in America?". " Yes, sheriff For…". "Please call me Carol". "Yes, Carol". "Do you have many friends around here?". "Not much. We don't go out much, only when there are some parties and something important" like what she said to Caroline. " Maybe, you can go out with Caroline sometimes?". "Ehmmm, mom, what are you doing? .Let's continue to eat" Caroline said. " It's delicious,Carol". "Thanks,Klaus. I got it from my aunt". After they've finished dinner, Carol headed at her room to leave the two alone, not making even the dishes." Let me help you , Caroline". "No, I'm fine". Caroline almost slept by the rag near the dishwasher. Klaus ran to her using the vampire speed ,coz' nobody's there. "How did you? You were there and then you're". "Here" Klaus finished her sentence. "I was an athlete, so I run so fast" Klaus lied. "Oh" Caroline replied. Klaus helped her put the dishes one by one in the dishwasher." Your mum's a great cook". "Yeah". "Do you cook?". "No, I never cooked in my entire life". She answered."Let me teach you my mum's recipe. Don't worry it's simple and easy to cook". Klaus get's all the ingredients. He started to slice some potatoes. Caroline helped him. At the last slice, Caroline sliced a bit her thumb. "Ouch!". "Are you okay?"."Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little bit of", "blood" she noticed the eyes of Klaus that became dark and Klaus turned around so she can't see his face. "What's wrong?" Caroline asked. "Nothing, it's just". "Klaus! , the hell?!". " It's better that I live" he ran and closed the door. "Don't". She grabbed her keys and went to the address that he gave her, last week he saw her.  
Arrived at the Mikaelson's doorbell rang. Rebekah open the door. "Hi, you must be Klaus' sister?". "Yes and you're?. "Caroline, Caroline Forbes". Rebekah's mouth went to an O shape. " Come in Caroline". "Thanks"." Who is it Bekah?" Kol asked running downstairs. "Hello, beautiful, young lady. You must be Caroline" ,Kol added when she saw her. " Yes and you must be Klaus' younger brother, Henry?". " Nope, I'm Kol, Why does everyone say that I'm henry?! By the way ,Henry's gone, he died when he's very young". "I'm so sorry for your brother's lost". " That's okay, we moved one after a few years"-Kol said. " Is Klaus here?" Caroline asked. "What do you mean he's here, I thought he was with you". "He was, okay here's what happened. After we finished dinner, Kol thought me how to cook your mom's recipe. I was about to finish slicing the potatoes when I slipped my hand and sliced a bit of my thumb. There was bl-"Caroline murmured. "BLOOD" Rebekah finished the sentence. "Yeah, but why when he saw the blood he turned around? Is he afraid of the blood?". "No, he might tell you our secret but it's too early. Or maybe I could call him right now and tell him to get back here, so you two can chitchat alone." Kol added.

At the Mystic Grill. 10:08.

Klaus is about to drink the last drop of his bourbon, suddenly his phone rang and he missed the last drop. "What" he exclaimed not noticing the caller I.D. "Easy brother, guess who's here?" Kol replied. "What? Don't tell me it's…". "Yes, brother it's her, your Blondie. She's searching for you".  
Klaus picked up his car keys and went to his car. He drove as fast as he can to arrive at his house. Klaus was met by his eldest brother, Elijah. "Finally you're here brother; she's been waiting for you about 30 minutes, go talk to her". "Does she know?" Klaus asked at him. "Nope, thank your fangs that didn't show up. Now go inside".

Klaus run inside the house and saw Kol and Rebekah talking to Caroline. Kol noticed Klaus standing behind Caroline. "Did I disturb you drinking your bourbon, brother?" Kol said with a half smile on his face. "Yes with that I missed the last drop of my favorite bourbon". "We should leave you two and make chitchat" Rebekah stands up and takes Kol's arm, because he doesn't want to leave them two. "Come on brother! Leave them alone, let's go upstairs" Rebekah commanded him. " Nice meeting you Caroline". "You too, Kol and Rebekah". The two went upstairs and went to their proper rooms. Klaus waited for their doors to shut. Boom! All clear. They can talk now. "You talk first" Caroline started. " I would love to tell you everything, but I don't think it's a good idea for me to tell you everything. Should I call them or you want me to tell it alone?" he asked. "I don't know, it's your choice. If it's better to tell the thingy you have, alone or with them."."Okay". Klaus went upstairs to call them. " Elijah, Finn, Bekah, come over here!", Klaus shouted their names one by one. "What brother, did you saw that pigs can fly?" Kol teased his brother. "I need all your help" Klaus asked them patiently. " Sure, Is there something wrong with you two?" Rebekah asked him. "No, it's very important". Rebekah's face went down when she heard the word – very important-.

ENDING SUMMARY:  
The 3 best friends don't talk to each other anymore only because of Klaus, they sometimes get jealous about her. Will they forgive her?. Caroline invited Klaus at her house, after dinner Carol leaved them two alone. Klaus taught Caroline to the his mother's recipe, but didn't finished. Caroline accidentally made a little cut on her thumb, Klaus who is a vampire smelled the pure blood of Caroline. Klaus' eyes darkened so he ran away. Caroline followed him at his house, finding out that Klaus isn't there, she waited inside the Mikaelson's house. Kol called him and make him go back home. When he arrived, they all leaved them two alone. Klaus tell her that he loved to tell her everything but not alone, he need his family's help. Can his family let him tell Caroline the truth or lie to her?. Find out at the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4:Should I tell the truth or lie

Should I tell the truth or lie?

All the siblings are united at the kitchen. They're parents are out of town.  
"Is there something wrong, little brother?" Elijah asked. "Is there something I could do for you, little brother?" Finn added."Actually there is and don't call me little brother, I'm a grown up man."Klaus answered. "No, you were. You're a 1000 years old man, Klaus. We stopped growing when we were yo.." Rebekah didn't end the sentence when her 3 brothers looked at her really mad. " Speaking of the word call, where's Kol?, did he just return upstairs again?. I'll just gonna KOL (call) him upstairs, it's better" Rebekah added."Yeah, it's for the best that you call him, now" Klaus respond at her.  
"What is this important thing, KLAUS" Elijah said his name not saying the word little brother. "Should I say the truth to her or just let her go home?" Klaus said looking at Caroline sitting beside the table getting bored." Hey, brothers did we miss something?" Kol ask them looking at Klaus' girl. "We haven't started yet" Finn answered him. "Ok, we're all here" Klaus said nervously. "Don't worry brother, we've got your ass" Kol said with a half smile on his face and tap his brother's shoulder.

_"Hey, Caroline" Klaus started.  
"Hey. Is there something that you guys have to tell me?" Caroline said with a tired face.  
"First of all drink some water before you know all of our stories" Kol's voice added to their conversation.  
"No, thanks, Kol" Caroline smiled.  
"Fine, but hold on to the chair's handle. You'll be safe" Kol added making a wink at Caroline.  
"Caroline, there are many things we should tell you but don't tell it to anyone, it's only ours" Rebekah added.  
" Then tell me one by one" Caroline said. ("Here we go" Finn whispered).  
"The first of all is that our family has this thing. You see, our mother, Esther, cast a spell on all of us, when we were all young. When we were 5 or 6 years old , our village is full of werewolves. My mother is a witch and she made this spell to protect us. She cast us a spell to be vampires. I, I didn't knew that I was an adoptive child and they said that my parents are werewolves, when my mother cast the spell I became a hybrid, you know, half werewolf half vampire. (Caroline's eyes became wider and doesn't speak). My step- father Mikael didn't treat me like his child, he treat me like a slave. Thank God I have got my protective brothers and a lovely sister to make me happy when I'm in bad times, sad times, when you're all alone" Klaus wanted to cry but he continued to tell her everything._

Hours passed. Caroline looked at her watch and it's already midnight.

"Klaus, I have a question. How did you control yourselves not to feed on humans?" she asked.  
"You see, we tried not to kill people, but sometimes when your anger is right through your veins, you just wanted to savatage the entire village. Well, I don't mean to scare you. All of us tried to feed on animals, not on humans, but it's hard to stop yourself, drinking blood and killing an innocent 've got used to it", Klaus answered her. "It seems that you're not afraid of who we are, Caroline", he added. "I don't know why, maybe that's why Bonnie seems to be weird or something when he sees you and she passes near or behind you" Caroline said to him. "Yesterday we went at Bonnie's house, she asked her grandma why she's feeling that way, her grandma told us that her ancestor Emily Bennett is a" she is interrupted by Elijah. "Did you just say Bennett?" Elijah asked her. "Yeah, it's their last name" the siblings were all quiet, when they heard the doorbell rang. "I'll just go and get it" Rebekah said. She used her vampire speed even though she's very near at the door. She opened it and there are Caroline's two best friends. "Hey, nice to meet you. We're Caroline's best friends. I'm Elena and this is Bonnie", the two presented themselves to Rebekah. " Who is it Bekah?" Kol shouted from the kitchen. "It's Caroline's best friends, I think" she answered him back. "Let them in" Klaus commanded. " Come in, Elena and Bonnie. And nice to meet you two" Rebekah gave them a half smile. Bonnie, who's a witch, senses again this bad feeling. "It's better that I..go...home" Bonnie said to Elena. "But Bonnie we were just to enter the house and you refuse to go back home?" Elena responds to her. "Right, you know what, let's just enter the house" Bonnie changes her mind. Caroline saw her two best friends, she run towards them and hugged them very tight. "I can't breathe Caroline". "Neither do I", the two said. "I'm so sorry. And I'm so sorry for what happened that day. Will you forgive me?" Caroline asked them with her two fingers crossed. "Of course Care, in one condition" Bonnie said first. "You will come with us tomorrow after lunch. We will go somewhere you will really like" Elena added. "Sure, it would be fun" Caroline said. "Well it should be, if not, we'll be pissed (of course- Bonnie said), you'll get in trouble and you will lose your only best friends" Elena said with an angry face. "Don't worry we're not angry" Bonnie added.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, I'm afraid you haven't met us" Kol walked forwards. "You must be?". "Kol, Kol MIkaelson. Klaus' little clown brother" he answered with a slight laugh. "I'm Elijah, I'm their big brother". "I'm Finn, I'm their second brother". "And I'm Rebekah, the one and only girl in this stupid boys club" Rebekah teased them. "Hey, not because you're the only girl in this family you have to make a joke on us. Remember you're alone, you haven't got any sister, you only have got 4 brothers, I mean 4 oldest brothers." Kol teased her back. "Enough, I'm here, I'll be Rebekah's friend and sister" Caroline entered their conversation. "I'm in" Bonnie added. "Me, too" Elena added too. "So , somebody made a team, but you're all weak" Kol said to them. "Is it okay if I join the girls' group?".

ENDING SUMMARY:  
Klaus told her everything. Somebody knocked the door. There are Elena and Bonnie. Caroline apologized for what happened to them. They forgive her. The siblings started to present themselves. Rebekah was teased by his joker brother Kol. And all the girls started to make her feel like she's not the only one in that room. She felt like having sisters that will defend her from her brothers.

What will happen next? Find out at the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: What the hell!

What the hell?

All the siblings look towards the door. "What the hell? Guess whose here, brothers and SISTERS" Kol said looking at the four girls. "What?" Caroline asked him with an arrogant voice.  
They didn't opened the door, but it opened by the strong push of the wind from their garden. The siblings were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Esther, their mother. "Long time, no see my little darlings" Esther said to them. They're all still shocked that their mother is alive, when she was killed by Klaus (They still didn't know who killed their mother and they were clueless who might revived her). "How did you?" Elijah asked their mother politely. "I think that you didn't missed your mother, it's been centuries darlings." Esther said not answering Elijah's question first. "How did you?" Klaus asked her, asking what Elijah just did. "Thank the Salvatore brothers and a witch of theirs" Esther finally answered. "I'm going to kill them one by one" Klaus whispered, but we know that they can hear it except the 3 girls. The siblings were still on shocked when their mother came and found where they lived. The 3 girls' faces are all blank. "Do they know?" Esther asked her sons. "Only one, mother" Rebekah answered.  
[ The 3 girls went at the corner of the living room. "What does she mean – Do they know?-?" Elena asked. "Guys, I have something to tell you" Caroline said worriedly. "What is it Care? Bonnie asked. "When I followed Klaus after I cut my thumb, I went to his house. Klaus wasn't there. Kol called him. When Klaus went back here, he told me that he wanted to tell me everything but not alone, so he called all his siblings. They all united and started telling me their family's story. They told me that they are vampires and he is cursed. He told me that he is a hybrid, half werewolf and half vampire. Their mother's a witch, so she casted a spell on them to be protected by werewolves" Caroline told them all. Bonnie looks very worried. "What's your problem, Bonnie?" Caroline asked her. "Caroline, I know I'm a self-fish firend. Here it goes. Do you remember when gramms told us our legend?. After that we went in the kitchen. She told me all about Klaus and his family. She told me that he's a vampire, well, all of them. I'm very sorry, I didn't tell you guys, first. Gramms told me to not tell it to everyone" Bonnie tell them the truth, but Caroline looks like upset. "That's okay, Bonnie, besides we already know it. So, I'll forgive you". Elena looked so serious, but didn't mind it.]  
"Hello, beautiful ladies. I'm Esther, their mother. We haven't met yet so let me tell you about our family" Esther made a smile. "Good evening Mrs. Esther, there's no need to tell us about your family. They already told me, and I already told it to my best friends" Caroline said with a gentle voice.  
"I guess, we have to go now. It's already late and tomorrow we have a test of French" Caroline told them. "Ok, let me bring you at your houses, ladies." Klaus glance towards Caroline. "Thanks a lot Klaus" Caroline giggled. "You're welcome" Klaus smiled. Caroline blushed like a tomato. "So,We have to go now. Pleasure to meet you all" Caroline said. "Nice to meet you Caroline" Rebekah said and hugged her. "It's nothing, Rebekah and I can't breathe" Caroline respond, lacking out of air. "Oh, I'm sorry ,Caroline" Rebekah apologized. " Pleasure meeting you ladies" Kol, Elijah and Finn said to them. "Bye, se you soon!" they said waving their hands saying goodbye. Now that their gone, the siblings and their mother started to do a discussion.  
" So, mum. What brings you in here?" Kol started. "Is Mikael alive?" Elijah asked. "Could you just please calm down?" Rebekah sits and touches his forehead; she's not feeling very well for now. "I think I should go upstairs (coughs) I don't feel very well. Oh, mum. I'm glad you came back" Rebekah stands up and went to her room. When they hear the door slammed, they continued the conversation. "So, mum, answer us!" Finn added. "Is that how you treat your mother? Treat me like garbage in front of those 3 girls?" Esther said angrily. Klaus wasn't looking at his mother. Esther walked towards him. "Do you know why I'm here?" She asks. " You're here to kill me" he murmured. "I'm here to build our family again, be like years ago, always together, spend time with you. I don't want to ruin your lives." Esther begged them. "But you betray us, mother! You already ruined our lives. Made us vampires, never grow, made us killers not innocents….But why couldn't be like them!" Kol shouted. "Show some respect, Kol" Esther was all calm. "I did this for your own safety. But I'm afraid that you didn't appreciate it. If that's all you wanted. Find the cure!" now Esther scolded and ran away.

The next day. At the school,

"Good morning my students, this is the first hour so let's go slowly with our topic for today" their history teacher said. "Have you ever heard about vampires?" Mr. Saltzman was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come, in" he said. The door opened. There is Klaus, looking so fresh. "Why are you late Mr. Mikaelson?" Mr. Saltzman asked. "I forgot my car keys at garden so I searched for it for minutes" he lied,

**One hour before.  
**One of the Salvatore brothers which is Stefan Salvatore, is at their school. When he saw him, he ran towards him and pin him at the hallway wall. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me?" Stefan started first even though he's pinned by the strongest vampire on earth. "Wrong question, go to hell!" Klaus scolded at him."Well, you know that we vampires. Are…already…in…hell….." Stefan raised his eyebrow and did a smirk. "Where's the ripper, where's the fight?!" Klaus said very angry. " I've changed" Stefan responds to him. "We vampires don't change at all, we never grow, we never stop killing people and we never love, love is our weakness" Klaus explained like a teacher of a first grade. "Who was the girl with the blonde hair I saw, yesterday?" Stefan asked. "I thought we never love?" Stefan added. "First of all she's just a friend, second there's nothing between me and her (all he's saying is a lie, he doesn't want to be the weakest member of the Originals)". "I see" Stefan said. "I have to go now" Klaus uses his vampire speed. (Why is he like avoiding me? Is there something wrong with him? Nah, he never does that. We always fight when we see each other. But, today he's not like the Klaus of the medieval years, he was dangerous) Stefan thought about him.

**One hour after **  
"Ok, now go to your seat, Mr. Mikaelson" Mr. Saltzman said. Klaus goes to his seat behind Caroline. Mr. Saltzman started the lessons. "Why are you late?" Caroline whispered to Klaus whose behind her. "I already told him why" Klaus answered whispering to her, too. "Ms. Forbes, as I am saying, the pearl harbor started by who and when?" Mr. Saltzman questioned her. Caroline's mouth's shot. "Well, Ms. Forbes?" Mr. Saltzman added. Klaus raised his hand. "Mr. Mikaelson". "The pearl harbor was conducted by the Imperial Japanese Navy against the United States. December 7 1941. "Very good, Mr. Mikaelson". Mr. Saltzman complements him. When the lessons are all over, Caroline promised to what her best friends said to her. " I'll see you guys at the entrance of the mall" Caroline texted her Bonnie and Elena. "Great! . See you at four o'clock" Elena and Bonnie replied with a smiley face.

At the mall. " We're so glad that you came, Care" Elena told her hugging her best friend. "I love shopping, why shouldn't I come?" Caroline laughed. "Let's go first at the women's shop" Bonnie said to them. " To the women's shop!" Caroline and Elena shout, but not too loud. The girls went to the women's shop and bought tons of dress, jeans, blouse, and purses. "Do we have it all?" Caroline asked. "Nope, we still don't have shoes. Without them, we can't be perfect." Caroline teased themselves, we know that Caroline likes shopping and most of all shopping. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll meet you at the food court" Elena said to them. "Ok, lena" Bonnie said to her and Caroline's is all distracted by the things that she sees everytime they pass shop by shop. Elena looks at the mirror in front of her, she can still see the scratch by her favourite cat, when she was young. She's all done and made her way out from the bathroom. He bumped this guy, which made her throw all the things from her purse, with a black leather jacket and seems to be kind by his face. "Oops, sorry" Elena apologizes. "It's nothing, here" he collected all the things scattered on the floor. "By the way, I'm Elena" Elena presented herself. "I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore". Elena's thinking of his surname because she already heard it from somebody, familiar. _Thank the Salvatore brothers….. _. Right, from Esther. When she thought about what Esther said, her eyes widened. "I have to go now. Nice to meet you, Stefan" Elena talked fast because she's in panic." Nice to meet you, too, Elena". Elena walked as fast as she ca to the food court. " Hi , Len" Caroline's about to speak but Elena led herself to speak first. " You guys won't believe who I have just met" Elena was about to shout it out but Bonnie calms her down. "Who was it, Lena?" Bonnie asks. "Do you remember what Esther said about how she was alive? When she said the Salvatore brothers?".  
"Don't tell me that guy you've met is". "Uhuh". "And he is a", "Uhuh".  
"Wow!, you're felling lucky to meet one of them. Maybe one of them will be yours" Caroline slapped Elena's arms not so hard. " Ouch, no one of them will be mine" Elena said touching her slapped arm.  
"That was weird, does it means that the Salvatore brothers are vampires from hundreds of years?" Caroline shakes his head to think more useful than what she said first. "Well, there's no more time to waste. Let's tell it to the Mikaelsons". "No, we shouldn't just speak without knowing if this guy is really one of the Salvatore brothers" Elena said. "It's better to tell them " Bonnie said. Caroline calls Klaus and told him that they will come over to his house. They finished their drinks and walked straightly at the parking lot. When they arrived at the Mikaelsons, they saw the door open, cabinets are all broken, broken glasses on the floor and everywhere. "HOLY COW!" Caroline shouted.

Sorry, there's no ending summary for today. Do you like my story?. Please REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE. PLEASE !.  
WAIT FOR THE 6 CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Salvatore brothers

Meet the Salvatore brothers

('HOLY COW !' Caroline shouted)  
"What in the world happened here?" Elena added. They entered the Mikaelson's house and saw Klaus lying on the floor, there's a lot of blood on the floor that comes from him. "Klaus!" Caroline immediately runs towards Klaus. "What happened?" Caroline asks him touching the part where he was wounded. "The Salvatore brothers, they're back again" Klaus answered slowly. "Salvatore brothers?" Elena interrupted them closing all the opened cabinets. "Do you know them?" Klaus asked her. Caroline helps him to stand up and sit at the chair. "Here you go guys, I found these first aid kits at the kitchen, maybe they should help". Bonnie walks towards them and handed the first aid kits. "Thanks , but I don't need them. Vampires don't heal with those things" Klaus said with a small smile on his face. " Then why do you have it in your kitchen, if you don't use them? Bonnie added. " We only use them when there are human visitors in our house" Klaus answered. "What the hell?!" Elijah entered the house. " I know right?" Elena looked at him with an ignorant look. "What happened little brother?" Finn entered the house, too. "Where have you been, brothers? Klaus asked them with an upset face. "I've been at Sage's house" Finn said with his hands at the back. "Searching for you, my brother" Elijah answered too. "I've been searching you for hours, Klaus" Elijah added. "Here, drink my blood so you'll heal" Elijah bite his wrist and gave it to Klaus. "I don't need it, brother" Klaus looked to Caroline so he can't smell his brother's blood. But can't control himself and put his mouth on Elijah's wrist. "You're such a stubborn child, little brother" Elijah made a little smile. "Is that what's going to happen when you want to get yourselves healed?" Caroline asked them not looking Klaus drinking blood from his brother. "Yep, you'll get use to it" Finn responds to her question. " Uhmm, Klaus, the question that you asked me a while ago if I know the Salvatore brothers. Yes, but I only know one of them, his name is … I forgot what's his name, wait it starts with a S" Elena said curiously. "Stefan" Klaus continued. "Exactly!" Elena said with a loud voice but not shouting. "Shhhh" Elijah said. "Is there somebody who entered the house?" Finn said. "No, I don't think so, brother" Klaus responds him. Elijah and Finn went in each rooms in the house, when they arrived at the last bedroom, which is Kol's bedroom, they found 3 guys, two of them are the Salvatore brothers, the other one, of course there is their little drunk brother, Kol. "What are you doing, Kol?!" Elijah yelled. "And what a surprise seeing the Salvatore brothers" Elijah added. "It's an important conversation brother" Kol said drinking his vodka. "You're drunk again, Kol" Finn said. "Well, well the 2 of the Mikaelson brothers are here, oh and I forgot , there's another one so I'd say 3 Mikaelson brothers" Damon smirks. "What brings you two here" Klaus entered the room. "We saw your little pathetic brother who drains from all of the girls blood at the bar" Stefan said patiently. "Thanks for bringing him here and get out of our house now before the girls see you" Finn added himself to their conversation. "Fine, lucky him, I didn't took his head off!" Damon yelled at them. "Go!" Elijah yelled at the two too. "Easy, vampire" Stefan rolled his eyes. And jump off from the windows. "And you little brother, you're in big trouble" Elijah said laughing a little bit. Kol is lying at his couch, sleeping. The siblings go downstairs and said to the girls- "Ladies, it's better that you go home, now" Klaus said to the three. "Fine, good night to all of you" Caroline said to all of them and they all went outside. "Night" Elena and Bonnie said to them. "Good night" the siblings said. "They all drove home one by one.

At the Mikaelson's house.  
Elijah received a message from unknown that says- "See you again, Elijah". Elijah already knows who might it be. "Damon, I know they want revenge, Mikaelson family, they can't ruin us, we're the Originals" Elijah thought.

The next day.  
Kol woke up not feeling very well because of drinking much vodka late at night. "Good morning, couch potato" Elijah's in front of his door. "I saw 5 stars surrounding my head, brother" Kol murmured. "It seems that you lost your self-control yesterday?" Elijah said. "I never lost my self-control, brother. I'm always like this, I never stop" Kol said. "I should take a shower so I can wake up for now" Kol added.  
"Go, now, you skunk" Elijah covered his nose so Kol would believe him.  
"Hey, Klaus, Damon or Stefan sent me a message yesterday after the conversation, I think they wanted revenge, what do you think little brother?" Elijah said showing him Damon or Stefan's message. "Well, I don't know, brother. Did you answered them right after that message?" Klaus asked. "Nope" Elijah answered. "Write, 'GAME ON!', this should be a great start" Klaus smirks.

At the Salvatore's boarding house.  
"Good morning, sleepy head!" Stefan shouted in front of his brother's bed. "Stefan! It's too early, go to sleep" Damon covered his ears by his pillows. "Oh, come on. Today's a beautiful day, its sunny" Stefan rolled his eyes and smiled. "You know I hate the sun, it kills me, even though we have a daylight ring" Stefan murmured. Stefan rolled his eyes again. "Don't be such a d***, brother" Stefan throw him a glass of water in his face. "Get up!" Stefan opened all the curtains, turned the volume to the highest volume, and took off Damon's bed sheets. "Now, you take a shower" Stefan said taking a drink from Damon's glass of beer. "Nice drinks, what is it and where did you get it?" Stefan said who looks like his throat is burning. "I bought it at the Salvatore's house and it's called vervain, brother" Damon laughed so hard that you can hear him from the bathroom. "You jackass!" Stefan yelled and drinks a lot of water. "You didn't tell me that it has a vervain" Stefan said now with calm. "Gotcha brother, oh, the Mikaelson replied my text, it says GAME ON!" Damon said taking his towel. "Is this all you've got? A glass of vervain huh, they'll tell us that we're weak" Stefan exclaimed. "Easy brother" Damon showed a dagger from one of the Mikaelson's siblings. "Where did you get that?" Stefan asked him curiously. "Yesterday, I slept with Rebekah and when I got here, abracadabra, the dagger!" Damon shout, Stefan who's really impressed to his brother, got shocked. "What brother, did I scare you?" Damon laughs. "Nope, (sighs) I'm impressed that my little brother got the dagger from one of the Mikaelson" Stefan smiled. "Thank you my brother" Damon drinks a glass of a new beer not the one with the vervain. "Let's meet with the Mikaelson's" Stefan added. They are all dressed and go to school because they know where they can meet Klaus.

At the school  
"Hey, guys. Today's really a great day, you know" Elena walks through the girls who are doing a bit of sunbathe. "I know right, perhaps, its summer, so it's normal, but this day was really the best" Caroline said wearing her sunglasses. "Here, take one" Caroline offered her one of her sunglasses in the bag. "No, thanks, Care" Elena refuses. "Fine, later we'll go to the beach, ladies" Bonnie smiled at them. "Sure it will be fun" somebody interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me?" Caroline said a little bit upset. "Hi, ladies. I'm Stefan Salvatore and this is my little brother, Damon Salvatore. We're new here so can you show us where this class is?" Stefan offers his hands first and indicate them the paper. "Oh, pleasure to meet you Stefan and Damon" Elena offered her hand first. When the girls look at her, she blushed. "Uhmm, Lena, do you know them?" Bonnie asks her. "Kind of, I know only Stefan, I met him when we were at the shopping centre" Elena murmured. "Fine, are they vampires too?" Caroline asks Bonnie who doesn't look like well. When Bonnie looked at them she nodded. "Wow, our lives are surrounded with vampires and troubles" Caroline bite his lower lips. "Cool" Elena lifts her eyebrows. Klaus and the siblings arrived. "Why are you all in here?" Caroline runs towards their cars. Klaus handed her Elijah's phone. "Read carefully, it's from Damon. "SEE YOU AGAIN, ELIJAH", they wanted revenge from us, we're here so we can protect you three, now go to your rooms before the bell rings" Klaus warned them. "Ok" Caroline said worriedly. She walked towards Elena and Bonnie. She didn't talk so she messages them. – Let's go to our room, these Salvatore brothers are the Mikaelson's enemy, Klaus told me to run to our room early before the bell rings-. "Sorry guys, we can't. We should be early to our classes" Caroline said to Stefan and Damon. " Come on, get to know us" Damon smirks to them. "we love to but we can't" Bonnie added. "Do what I say" Damon's about to compel Bonnie but Klaus interrupted him snapping his neck. Bonnie is shocked at what she saw. "Now go before Stefan get's mad" Klaus told the girls to ecape.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXX XX  
Sorry if I uploaded too late. I'm sick until now, but I feel a bit better. So, today I think I 'll do another chapter. Let's see..


	7. Chapter 7: A war maybe?

Bonnie's in love? And the Salvatore brother's … they're here again?

The girls run as fast as they can to escape from Stefan and Damon, but Klaus snaps Damon's head. The girls waited Rebekah and Kol at their classroom. When they arrived the bell exactly rings. All the students started to enter the room. As they begin to start, Klaus knocks at the door. "Come in Mr. Mikaelson" the teacher says. The door opened and there was Klaus and Elijah. "Good morning professor" Klaus and Elijah greeted. "Well, well it's the third time that you're late" the professor takes off her glasses and stands up and sits to her desk. "Have a seat" she said. "I think we have another classmate" she added. "Uhmm, this is my oldest brother, Elijah. And those two are also my siblings, Kol and Rebekah. They were off to Australia, when I started school, to help our parents, and left me at our house with my mother's dear friend. They only arrived yesterday and they asked me if they can come to school also, so I brought them here" Klaus explained, the girls in the classroom were about to drool but Bonnie interrupted them, saying "Hey, in here" Bonnie pointed the four seats behind them. "Thank you" Kol smiled like a three years old boy. The girls around them are all melting like its 70° c. "Problem, girls?" Rebekah lifts her right eyebrows and looks at the girls. The girls look can't stop giggling and looking at Rebekah's brothers. "you may start the lesson, professor" Klaus said to the teacher. Bonnie looked around and saw Kol flirting with the girls silently like eye contacting. "Ms. Bennett, why are we talking about Ulster?" the teacher pointed the United Kingdom's map. Kol was interrupted flirting with the girls and raises his hand. "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?" she looks at him. "Because Ulster is one of the provinces of Ireland, located in the north of the island. In ancient Ireland, it was one of the fifths or 'king of over-kings'" he answered. "Very good, Mr. Mikaelson. Ms. Bennett, I think you're distracted and you don't seem to follow me every time I start a lesson" the professor said to her.  
The bell rang and Bonnie is still distracted looking at the window. "Hey Bonnie" Elena and Caroline sit near to her. "Hey, I don't know what just happened to me" Bonnie tries to stop her tears to fall. "Have you ever fallen in love?" she asks Elena and Caroline. "I always do, especially when Klaus came into my life I felt my heart beats faster" Caroline laughs. "I never been in love, the relationship between me and Matt is only like a friendship, I didn't love him when we were together, I think I only treated him like a brother" Elena added her story about the relationship between Matt and her. "I know Matt is still in love with me, but I don't" Elena added. "Don't worry Lena, you'll find the right one" Caroline cheers her up. "Well, Bonnie. Tell me about this thing that you feel" Caroline and Elena look at her. "Well, I…. I have a huge crush on Kol" she looked like a tomato when she said 'crush on Kol'. "When did you felt this thing?" Caroline and Elena looked shocked. "When we went to the Mikaelson's house, remember?" Bonnie said shyly. "Is it your first crush?" Caroline asked her. "I think so, maybe?" she answers. They were interrupted by a knock from somebody. Damon. He's awake now, the Mikaelson's are now at home. They have nobody who can help them to escape. "Good afternoon, ladies" Damon touches his neck feeling a bit of pain. "How did you?"

When the Mikaleson's got home. Klaus received a message from Caroline.

"**They're here **

–**C**".

"What?!'" he shouted and started again his car. "What is it brother?" Elijah looks at him. "Damon and Stefan, they're back. They're at the school. I think the girls are in danger brother" Klaus responds to him. "Can you handle them by yourself brother?" Elijah asks him. "Yes, brother. If I need your help I'll call you" he taps his brother's shoulder and started to run his car. When he arrived at the school, he saw Damon and Stefan with the girls locked inside the classroom.  
_Why are they still doing here? School's over. Now what, they are locked in with the Salvatore brother's._  
Klaus thought. While he tries to find a way to open the room he pulls out his phone and dialed Elijah's number. "Brother, need help?" Elijah answered the call and asks. "Yep, the girls are locked in with the Salvatore inside the classroom here at the school" Klaus said. "Why are they still doing at the school? School is over" Elijah said. "That's what I thought too, brother. They're stubborn ladies" He laughed a bit. "Meet me there in 5 minutes with Kol" he hangs up.

At the MIkaelson's house.

"Hey brothers, where you going'?" Rebekah runs downstairs and sees her brothers going out. "Oh, I forgot to tell you Bekah. The Salvatore brother's are back again, Klaus already snap their heads off, lock them in the janitor's room and compelled one of the janitor's to look for them and never let them escape. I guess when they awake; Damon reaches the janitor's head and snaps it. We're going to school and help Klaus turn them off, want to join the fun?" Kol asks her smiling. "I would love to but I have to search something more important than that" Rebekah rubs her arms looks like irritated searching something. "What is this 'something' important? Hurry up, before we miss the fun" Kol added. "Go now, brothers. I'll tell you later" Rebekah smiles at them and went at the kitchen. They went to the school and saw Klaus running backwards and forward, transforming into a werewolf. "Brother?" Kol looked at Klaus who's in pain transforming in to a werewolf. "Leave now, before I hurt you!" he burst into tears and pain. The two run at the school's cafeteria and lock the doors down with all the tables and chairs. "I think brother's angry" Elijah touches his head. ""Yes, but not with us" Kol said thinking the way how to get the girls and attack the Salvatore brothers. "I have an idea!" Kol added. "Calm down little brother, what is this idea of yours?" Elijah asks pulling the chair and sitting facing his brother. "Klaus transformed into a werewolf, the door where the girls are locked can't be open" Kol raises his finger and taps the table. "So" Elijah didn't get the point. "So, we'll try to make Klaus the werewolf go the room and break it by distracting him. When he breaks the door we will try to enter in the room and get the girls while Klaus tries to kill the Salvatore brothers" Kol sounded like an inventor. Elijah gets now what Kol's been trying to say. "Nice scheme, little brother" Elijah complimented him. "Thank you, brother. Now, let's start" He smiled and started to take off the chairs and tables blocked at the door. "Klaus! yuhoo " Kol shouted and whispered. "Come out come out where ever you are" he added. "Don't be silly, Kol" Elijah walk straightly without stopping himself. Kol looks like an idiot spy who tries to get caught by it's enemy. "Now!" Elijah shouted and Kol tries to make his way to the room. Elijah uses his vampire speed and tries to make a short spin around the school and stops in front of the room where the girls were locked. When Elijah arrived at the room Klaus, who runs fast, can't stop his himself breaks through the door and bumped right away the Salvatore brothers. Kol and Elijah get the girls and run outside. They left the girls inside their car and returned to Klaus inside the school. They saw Klaus was about to transformed again into human. "Nice work little brother" Elijah smiled to Kol. When they saw Damon about to escape, Elijah runs and pins Damon on the floor. "What did I told you?" Elijah looked at him angrily. "What was it?" Damon said fooling around. "Don't fool me around Damon or else you'll go home into pieces. Do you understand?!" Elijah yelled at him. Kol is looking at Stefan making sure he'll not escape. "Now, go before we hurt all your loved ones!" He said to Stefan. The brothers sped up and leaved no more words. "I guess war's over" Elijah said patiently. "Oh, come on! It's been years that I never fight" Kol exclaimed. "Well, little brother. I think they'll be back soon, so wait. Don't worry you'll never get old" Elijah teased him. The two looked at the poor Klaus. "Sorry, brother" Kol said looking at him. Klaus smiles a bit and closes his eyes. They went outside and went to Elijah car. "There's a little problem brother" Kol closes his one eye. "What?" Elijah looks at him. "Where should we put Klaus? We already have three girls whose at the backseats then me and you at the front. And Klaus?" Kol smiles. "Well, there's no choice but to put him at the car's apartment, he'll be okay. Right brother? Elijah looks at Klaus who is tired and asleep. The girls and they burst in to laugh. The girls are crying out of happiness and Kol's at the ground laughing all around.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXX XXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx  
What do you think? Sorry if almost all of the chapters are about the Mikaelson's not Klaroline. Don't worry I'll make it up to you. ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Where did we meet?

Happy birthday Care!

At the Salvatore's

"Brother, should we still continue our revenge?" Damon asks a bit upset. "Practically, we haven't started yet" Stefan looks at him and drinks his beer. "Then what happened yesterday?!" Damon yelled. "It's just a little reunion with the Mikaelson's brothers" Stefan said and raises his glass. "Oh, I see. When should we start?" Damon asks annoyed. "Don't hush, brother" Stefan smirks. "Soon" He added.

**(ATTENTION GUYS! THIS IS A BIT CONFUSING SO TRY TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH THIS PART.. ****.. THANK YOU.. Oh, F means Forbes and M means Mikaelson)**  
At the F's house.  
"Good morning sunshine" Liz says opening the curtains.

At the M's house  
"Rise and shine, sleepy ass!" Kol said opening the curtains and tuning up the radio.  
"Oh, fuck! We have to go now. It's Caroline's birthday. Her mother asks us to come over at their house"  
Klaus said quickly and run at the bathroom.  
"Oh, brother. Caroline will never leave, she can wait" Kol said.  
"She's not even a vampire, Kol. Now, tell Bekah and Elijah to get dress as nice as they could, FAST!" Klaus commanded to his brother. "Also you little brother, you look like more than a clown, sorry to offend you, with those pants and long sleeve you really look like a clown" he teases Kol.  
"Fine!" Kol shouted and slams the door.  
"Kol! Get back in here" Klaus calls his brother  
"What is it!" Kol said laughing.  
"Why are you laughing?" Klaus asks.  
"You looked like a horse minutes ago" he burst in to laugh now.  
"Stop, it. Now go and don't ever slam my door" he said patiently.  
"Sure, HORSE!" he still burst into laughs.  
When they are all finished dressing, they went to Caroline's house.

At the F's house

"Hey, mom" Caroline rises and stretches smiling to her mom.  
"Happy birthday! Here, blow the candles. I made you breakfast" Liz gives her a muffin with 2 candles on it and smiled back. "Now get dress and you'll be late to school" she added.  
"Owki dowki, thanks for the muffin, they're delicious" she stands up and goes straight the bathroom to clean up, then went to her wardrobe and pick her favorite dress.  
"I'm ready" she shouted  
"Oh, wait, wait. You have to cover your eyes" Liz handed to her a handkerchief and ties it to Caroline's eyes.  
"No peeking!" Liz slaps Caroline's hand when she's about to take the handkerchief off.  
"Ouch, mom" she said touching her hands.  
"One…..two…three, take it off!" Liz walked away and went in front of her.  
"Wow! Guys! You're all here!" Caroline can't believe what she sees. Her dear friends were all there. Well Liz invited also the Mikaelson so Caroline's kind a blushing like a tomato. "Hey, Care" Elena and Bonnie walk towards her and kissed her on the cheeks.  
"I'm so glad that my lovely mom asks you to come here at my house" Caroline smiles.  
"It's not a big deal, perhaps, today we have school and have to wake up very early. She called us very early and begs us to come here" Elena smiles.  
"Did you say school?!" Caroline said worriedly.  
"Yeah, school" Bonnie said.  
"We're going to be late!" Caroline said getting all her things from the couch.  
When she looked all of them they were all laughing.  
"What?!" she said looking crazy.  
"Happy birthday Caroline!" the voice came from the Mikaelson's Rebekah and the three guys.  
She walks towards them and hugged them one by one.  
"Thank you very much, and thank you for coming" She said to them.  
"Uhmm, Klaus just really wanted to see you. He couldn't stop saying your name" Elijah and Kol said making Klaus blush.  
"Hahaha, funny. By the way thanks" She says at Klaus.  
"First of all, happy birthday Caroline! Second, it's Saturday. Third, can we….go…..out..?" Klaus walks towards her and handed her gently a bouquet of daisies and flowers.  
"So I was tricked?" Caroline smiles and looks at Klaus.  
"Well, you're not tricked. It's normal" Klaus laughed and Caroline giggles.  
"Uhmm, I would love to go out with you, Klaus" Caroline giggles again and made a huge smile she could ever make on her face.  
"Can I go out with him, mom?" she asks Liz.  
"Of course, it's your birthday. First, you have to eat my special food. I made for you" Liz takes a plate and puts 4 pancakes on it.  
"Mom? I taught it's special. Why is it just a pancake?" Caroline laughs.  
"There's more, don't worry" Liz smiles.  
"Come here and eat guys. I know I disturb you from your sleeps and now I have to let you eat all of my pancakes" Liz handed them plates with 2 pancakes and a syrup on it.  
"Why do they have syrups on and me no?" She asks her mom.  
"Because you'll have my specialty" Liz answered.  
"Here, I don't know what to call it, but I made it by myself, taste it" Liz handed her the bottle.  
"Sure" she takes a spoon and took a bite/sip on it.  
"It taste delicious" Caroline compliments her mother.  
"Thank you, honey" Liz smiled and take a pancake just like what they're doing.  
"After you finish the pancake, eat more or just leave the plates here" Liz said to all of them.  
"Ok" they answered.

After eating pancakes. Bonnie washes the plates.  
"What are you doing Bonnie?" Liz saw her washing the dishes and walks fast towards her.  
"I just want to distract myself from one of the Mikaelson" she blushed a bit and pointed to Kol.  
"OHHHHHH who's this guy, Bonnie?" Liz asks her looking at Kol.  
"He's one of Klaus' siblings" she answers.  
"I see" Liz said. Kol pretends not to hear their conversation ad stands up.  
"Hi, Ms. Bonnie" Kol said drinking the last drop of the water.  
"Hi, Kol" Bonnie didn't look at him.  
"I'll leave you two alone" Liz goes to the living room with the others.  
"So, what are you doing here? Not in Caroline's b-day, here, as in here, in the kitchen" Bonnie asks still not looking at him. Kol touches Bonnie's hair which made her blush more and made her stare at him eye to eye.  
"What are you doing?" she asks slowly.  
"Nothing, just studying your face. Just kidding, want a drink?" He asks giving her a cup with a wine.  
"No, thanks Kol" she thanked him and smiles.  
"I think your best friend and my brother enjoy themselves somewhere out there" he seated in the top of the dishwasher.  
"Just leave them alone" Bonnie said but not upset. "Don't worry, I won't ruin her birthday gift from my brother" Kol smiles.  
"Did you hear what I just said a while ago?" Bonnie asks him embarrassed. "Yep, everything" Kol looks at her and winks. "I just can't stop getting pissed when all the girls in the school flirt with you; you know what I mean do you?" Bonnie bites her lips and afraid what might Kol respond to her. "Yes, I know what you mean. You're jealous aren't you? So tell me this huge crush thing that you have for me" he's excited to know everything. "Well, here it goes. Since the first time I met you and your family I have a crush on you. When you started school with us, I fell in love with you. I don't know why this thing happens to humans." Bonnie felt so embarrassed. "You, see. All of the girls I saw at the school were all boring, but there's you darling, Bonnie the witch, is unique. I think I felt the same way too" Kol looks so impressed of what he's saying right now. "I think you're handsome, cool, and smart when you wanted to be, strong I think, funny and I don't know if you're kind or a bad" Bonnie looks at his eyes. "And you're eyes are beautiful "she added. Kol laughs and stands up from the top of the dishwasher. He walks near to Bonnie; it was an inch between me and him now, "Uhmm, Kol? What do you want to do?" She asks shaky. "Just close your eyes" Kol said and kisses Bonnie for 5 seconds; well that was a bit short. Bonnie couldn't believe that she was kissed by an original. "Happy?" Kol smiles at her, but her eyes are still closed. "You can open your eyes now" he said smiling at her. "Uhmmmm" Bonnie was out of words. "I'm just going to get some air" Bonnie run outside using the kitchen's door. Kol sitted on the chair drinking wine.

At the Mystic Falls, 12:00 in the afternoon  
Caroline and Klaus

"I that also the reason why you came here?" Caroline asks him. "Yes, it was from the very beginning that I wanted to ask you to go out with me, but I can't do it right away, we haven't met yet that day. I saw you a couple of times at the shopping centre with your friends and I was with my little sister Rebekah buying her a new shoes. Girls are girls; she's the only one in the family. I met you too here, a couple of years ago. You were with your mother; I think it was mother's day". I bumped you drinking an orange juice and I made your favorite dress look orange. You were pissed and tried to punch me on my face but Elijah stopped you. After that I ordered another drink and handed it to you and ask you to make also my favorite polo look orange. You were so happy that you made revenge against me, I deserved being thrown an orange juice on my polo" Klaus was smiling while he was telling the whole story, but he was not yet finished. Caroline is interested at Klaus' story so she listens carefully. "After that I apologized and you apologized too at the same time. You're about to get home so I gave you my number. I smiled as you walked out with your mom and I made a call sign to let you remember to call me" he takes a sip on his orange juice. "That was a cool long story, I bet it's my turn" Caroline said with amusement.  
"The first day we met also at the shopping centre, you were absolutely with your sister with shopping bags, both arms, you were like so annoyed at your little sister that you wanted to buy the mall and make it as a gift for your sisters debut. I bumped your shoulder and apologized but you didn't mind it so you continued walking. When you were about to turn left you saw me paying my things at the cashier, now, you're about to hit the wall so I tried to warn you pointing the wall, but you didn't understand so you hit the wall. You fell asleep and when you woke up I was next to you touching your aching forehead. You quickly stand up and thanked me and you said that you have to go home as soon as possible coz your brothers will kill you, I only laugh and gave you my number and you run quickly outside. I felt stupid for laughing at you" Caroline laughs and sips from the orange juice. "Fun, can you excuse me Caroline for a minute I have to go to the bathroom" Klaus excused himself and walks to the bathroom. Suddenly two men came over her and snap her neck and grab her out of the grill, nobody sees them, so they were measuring the time and people who come in that time. Klaus walked out from the bathroom and saw Caroline's orange juice fell from the table. He immediately call everyone especially Caroline's mother.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

what's up guys! Bonnie huh? With Kol huh? Like them so much. Don't hate me if you don't like KONNIE or something…. Please…. °_°….. So did you like my chapter…? So Caroline's kidnapped. But by who? Who are those men… find out in the next chapter..


	9. Chapter 9: Better be fast, Originals

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**_**This chapter should have a part 2… So what happened to Caroline? ... Find out guys.. mwahahaha…**___

_

"Klaus! Calm down! I can't even understand your words" Rebekah was shouting too, because she can't understand.  
'What happened Bekah?' Elijah was whispering, but Klaus heard him.  
"Wait, I'll put it in to speaker" Rebekah said, but this time she's not shouting any more.  
"Fine" Klaus answered.  
"So, brother. What happened to you two?" Elijah asks him.  
"I went in the bathroom and when I came back she' gone, her drink felt on the floor" Klaus said worriedly.  
"All I found was her purse" he added.  
"Nothing else?" Bekah said while she's biting her nails.  
'Stop, it, Bekah!' Elijah said.  
'Well, brother, never see a girl who bites her nails, because she's nervous and worried?' she said.  
"No, I think she has her phone" Klaus added.  
"Try to call her or check outside, maybe she's there" Bekah said.  
"Do you think she's out leaving her drink on the floor?! I'm not stupid Bekah! Think!" Klaus shouted trough the phone. And all the people at the grill are looking at him.  
"I think I should return to Caroline's house where you're all still there, now" Klaus said looking at them.  
"Good, wait! Should we tell them by ourselves or you will tell them?" Bekah said.  
"I will" Klaus answered.  
"Well, come back in here as fast as you could, Klaus" Elijah added.  
"Calm down bother" was all Klaus said and hang- up the phone.  
"Pissed!" Elijah said trough the phone but he's already late, Klaus already hang-up the phone.  
"Well, brother, he always changes, one day he's kind and one day he's like a beast. Get use to it" Bekah stands up and taps his brother's shoulder.  
"Uhmmm, where's Kol?" Bekah stands up and looks around.  
"I think he's in the kitchen" Elijah answered.  
"Hmm, yep he's drinking beer. So early" Bekah said looking at Kol in the kitchen. Rebekah walks to him.  
"What's up, sis?" Kol said with a drunken voice.  
"Stop drinking, brother. Your drunk already" she replied. Suddenly Bonnie entered.  
"Hi, Bekah" Bonnie greeted her kindly.  
"Why are you outside?" Rebekah asked.  
"To get some air" Bonnie smiled and looked at Kol.  
"What did my brother do to you?" Rebekah asked.  
"Oh, nothing. If you want to know ask him" Bonnie answered.  
"Brother, what did you two do?" Rebekah looks back at Kol.  
"I kissed her" Kol replied slowly and stands up.  
"Problem?" he added. And walks out the kitchen and goes to the living room.  
"Wow" was all Rebekah can say.  
"He's drunk?" Bonnie asks.  
"Yep, this is the first time he drinks in the afternoon" Rebekah replied.  
"Oh" Bonnie said.  
"I shall follow my drunken brother or he does K.O's at the living room" Rebekah laughs at Bonnie.  
"Go" Bonnie smiled at her.  
'_Why is she so kind?' _Bonnie thought.  
"Hey it's Klaus! Where's Caroline?" Elena said.  
"There's something I have to tell you guys" Klaus said worriedly.  
"Explain" Liz said tapping her shoes.  
"Can I seat, please?" Klaus said.  
"Sure" Liz replied. Klaus seats near his siblings.  
"We were at the grill, I told her my stories and she told hers. I asked her if I can go to the bathroom, she said yes. When I came back she's gone. Her drink felt on the floor and there's only her purse. There's no cell phone inside. I thought she might have it with her, I called her and her cell phone was off. So I went as fast as I can here, here's her purse" Klaus handed Liz, Caroline's purse.  
"Thanks" Liz said.  
"Your welcome" Klaus replied.  
"So, who might kidnap her?" Bonnie and Elena said worriedly.  
"I don't know, the Salvatore brothers?" Klaus answered. Suddenly his phone ring.  
"It's Caroline, I have to answer it" Klaus added, looking at them.  
"Where is she?" Klaus started.  
"Well, well, finding your girlfriend? She's here" the caller put give to Caroline and shouts.  
"Mmmmmmmm!" Caroline's mouth was covered and her legs and hands are tied up.  
"Did hear her?" the caller said.  
"Don't hurt her!" Klaus shouted.  
"Don't worry, come here and bring us all of your daggers! And if not I'll turn her into a vampire!" the caller shouted back.  
"Where are you?" now Klaus asks patiently.  
"You know where we are" the caller said with a tricky voice  
"Bastards! If you hurt her you'll be dead by now!" Klaus screamed and hang- up.  
"Where is she Klaus?" Liz asked first.  
"She's with one of the Salvatore's" Klaus said.  
"Who are the Salvatore brothers?" Liz asked shaky.  
"There are uhmmm our enemies" Elijah added.  
"Enemies, what are you? Kids?!" Liz yelled.  
"Do you think we should tell her?" Kol was recovered from being drunk and asks his brother, Klaus.  
"I'm afraid so" he nodded.  
"Uhhmmm, Liz?" Rebekah walks towards to her.  
"Uh, oh" Bonnie murmured to Elena.  
"We're in a lot of trouble" Elena murmured too.  
"Tell me" Liz said to Rebekah.  
"I'm so angry to tell you this, but I have to" Rebekah was nervous.  
"What?" Liz said wondering what will go out from Rebekah's mouth.  
"We have this thing, that's called curse" Rebekah said bitting her lips.  
"So you're telling me that you're all cursed?" Liz said and about to laugh.  
"You're kidding right?" she added.  
"Nope" Rebekah smiled a little well more than little so tiny bit at her.  
"Here we go, we are vampires" Rebekah said with her eyes closed. Matt and Liz are shocked but Elena and Bonnie aren't.  
"Sweet mercy!" Liz shouted  
"Woah guys, woah" Matt said shaking his haid, thinking that isn't a dream.  
"It's not a dream… Matt" Rebekah went to Matt's head and heard it from Rebekah when he stopped shaking his head.  
"It's not a dream, it's real" Rebekah added.  
"I'm gonna get some air" Matt walked out.  
"Humans" Rebekah thought.  
"Did Caroline know?" Liz said but this time she's not any more scared.  
"The girls are the first to know" Elijah said. And look at the girls.  
"What?" they said. Elijah just turned around and smiles.  
"I think we have to move, I remember where they're hiding place is" Klaus said.  
"I'm going" Liz said.  
"I think you shouldn't come, Liz" Klaus said. "You might get hurt" he added.  
"I'm her mother" Liz answered.  
"Fine" Rebekah said.  
"You ladies and Matt stay here with Kol" Elijah commanded.  
"Why? We want to come and save her too" Bonnie said ignoring Kol.  
"Its better you stay here and we don't want you all get hurt from them" Elijah answered.  
"Fine" Bonnie walked back at the couch.  
"Be safe guys!" Elena said. They all go to the hiding place of the Salvatore brothers. Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Kol were left.  
"So I'm stuck here with you!" Bonnie looked at Kol so bad.  
"Why Bonnie?" Elena looks at Bonnie then Kol.  
"What happened to you guys?" Matt teases them.  
"Bonnie?" Elena looked again at her.  
"An hour ago I told him what I felt for him because he heard me talking about him to Liz. Then he walked towards me and kissed me. That's what happened!" Bonnie was upset and went to Caroline's room. And slams the door.  
"She's just shocked, don't worry about it, Kol" she's smiled to him.  
"Well, I also told her that I liked her" he replied.  
"Owww" Matt looked so interest and seats at one of the soft chairs lying on the floor.  
"I'll talk to her" Elena said and stands and goes to Caroline's room where Bonnie is.  
"Tell her I'm sorry if I scared her a while" Kol apologizes.  
"Ok, you two talk get to know each other" she smiles at them.

At Caroline's room.

"Bonnie?" Elena knocks at door.  
"Come in" she replied. She was sitting near the window.  
"Kol told me he's sorry about a while ago, why are you ignoring him?" Elena asks her.  
"Don't you get it Elena? Haven't you forgotten about what grams said?" Bonnie asks her. When Elena looks at her and saw Bonnie crying.  
"Shhhh, of course I remember" Elena answered and comforting Bonnie.  
"Your grams told us that you are witches, she didn't told us that you can't be with a Mikaelson, right?" Elena added.  
"I know, but I can't, grams will get angry and take all of my powers" Bonnie said still crying.  
"You seem so tired, I'll bring you home" Elena said.  
"No, I want to stay here, but thanks" Bonnie said.  
"Ok, I'll stay here and wake you up if they're back with Caroline" Elena tap his back slowly.  
"Thank you, Lena" Bonnie takes a nap at Caroline's bed. Elena checks at the boys and turns back at Bonnie's.  
"So, Kol. You're a vampire" Matt opens the TV and started the conversation.  
"Yup, want to be?" Kol joked.  
"No, thanks. I love being human" Matt answers back.  
"Hah, lucky you" Kol looks so envy about Matt.  
"Thanks man, so tell me how you all turned into vampires" Matt said.  
"Why are you so interested?" Kol said.  
"Because I am" Matt answered and laughs.  
"Okay" Kol replied.  
"Once in one thousand years, we lived in the village. We were liked by all of them, because we help people, of course when we were humans, my mum cures them when they're sick or wounded because she' a witch, everybody doesn't know that. That day when my brother Klaus came home with our youngest brother, Henry in his hands, dead, our mother can't heal him anymore because he was bitten by a werewolf. So she made a spell and cast it against us, this spell made us to be a vampire. She told us that it's the best way to protect us from being attacked by werewolves. Here we are, we became killers, rippers and devils. The end" Kol smiled and takes it as a bed time story.  
"And you're so happy" Matt said.  
"Yes, and I thank our mother to do that because these days I found a beautiful witch girl" Kol jokes.  
"Bonnie?" Matt said smiling.  
"Isn't she stunning?" Kol looked at Caroline's bed room door and listens to what the girls are talking about. _("Kol told me he's sorry about a while ago, why are you ignoring him?" Elena asks her.  
"Don't you get it Elena? Haven't you forgotten about what grams said?" Bonnie asks her. When Elena looks at her and saw Bonnie crying.  
"Shhhh, of course I remember" Elena answered and comforting Bonnie.  
"Your grams told us that you are witches, she didn't told us that you can't be with a Mikaelson, right?" Elena added.  
"I know, but I can't, grams will get angry and take all of my powers" Bonnie said still crying.)  
_Kol's smile became big. 'So she really likes me' he thougt.  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Matt disturbs him.  
"Nothing" Kol responds  
"You heard what they said about you, right?" Matt asks again.  
"How did you know?" Kol asks.  
"Before my sister, Vicky died, she told me everything about vampires, because she became one. But she died" Matt said.  
"Sorry for your lost" Kol felted sorry. But he never apologized before so he felt awkward saying 'sorry'.__

XxxxXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxxX XXXXXxxxxx

so guys, they told Liz what they are! I'm so happy that I'm making these stories. But this chapter was too short so I'll make more.. Bye..  
Find out at the next chapters what will happen to Caroline, Liz and the Salvatore brothers..  
Can you review or make a private message to me, only if you want to. I just want to know what you think about every chapter.. Thanks


	10. Chapter 10: The Salvatore failed

**Author's note  
** Today's raining and snowed a bit. It's kinda freezing so, I have nothing to do; we have 4 days NO SCHOOL! So I'll write this chapter for all of you … And I have nothing to do but sm;)e.

At the Salvatore brothers' hiding place.  
"Caroline!" Klaus shouts. "Stop yelling, brother" Elijah said giving them the torches. "Thanks" Liz said.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rebekah asks gently. "Yes, I will do whatever it takes only to save my daughter" Liz answers and gives her a smile. "She's so lucky that she has a mother who's willing to do everything to save her daughter" Rebekah said sadly. "Is your mother alive?" Liz asked while they're walking inside a long dark cave. Rebekah only nodded, and looks at her brothers. "Sorry" Liz said tapping her back. "It's fine, still I have my protective brothers" she smiles. "Thank you, Bekah" Klaus and Elijah said. When they finally arrived at the end of the cave they only saw a letter. _Fooled for the first time?  
I can't believe you just followed me!' _Klaus read the letter and saw an evil smile at the end. "Ah! We're tricked!" Klaus punches the wall and kicks all the dust and shouts. "Caroline!" Klaus shouts.  
"Brother, what is it?" Rebekah asks. "Where are they?" Liz asks worriedly. "We're tricked" Klaus responds, "There's no location or clue in it" he added. Elijah's phone rang. "Leaving without the other one?" Damon said. "What?" Elijah said. "Tell them not to get worried we're not going to hurt her" he added. "Let her go, we'll give you all the daggers!" Klaus takes Elijah's phone and shout through it. "Is it the over protective boyfriend of this Barbie?" Damon said. "Just give her to us! We will give you the daggers" Klaus exclaimed. "Fine!" Damon yelled and hangs up. "Where" Klaus said but stops because Damon hangs up on him. "Cowards!" Klaus yelled and almost throw Elijah's phone. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, brother" Elijah calms him down. "Not my phone!" he added. "Let's return back home" Liz said with tears in her eyes. "Hey, we'll find her" Rebekah stands near her and comforts her. "Ok, thank you for helping me" Liz said and cleans her face. "Let's go, brothers!" she screams because the boys are about to fight and she doesn't wants that. Elijah cleans her suit and Klaus walks out angrily first. "Come" Elijah said while he's walking out following Klaus. When they're all out of the cave Klaus thinks of a place where they might hide Caroline. He receives a phone call. "Hello?" Klaus said. "Ah, Klaus. This is Stefan. If you wanted the girl, find us at the tomb where Katherine hides, Damon doesn't know" Stefan said. 'Why is Stefan so good? Never mind at least he's trying to help us'. "Guys!" Klaus runs to them. "What?" Rebekah said with a tired voice. "They're at the tomb where Katherine's hiding, let's go!" Klaus said.  
"Brothers? What's happening to me?" Rebekah said with a shaking voice. "It's not happening only to you Bekah" Klaus and Elijah are about to lay on the ground and Rebekah's laying near at their car. "Rebekah? Klaus? Elijah? What's happening to you?" Liz said worriedly. "Kol!"All they said. "I should call them if all of them are alright!" Liz quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Elena's number.

At the Forbes house  
"Kol!" Matt runs quickly to him from the kitchen. Elena and Bonnie heard the noise and immediately run out of the room. "What happened?!" Elena runs to Matt and Kol. "Kol!" Bonnie shouted. "I went to the kitchen and when I came back he's lying on the floor with a stake on his chest" Matt explained. "I think my grams told me if a vampire was stabbed, you take it off. If you want to" Bonnie said. "Once if one of the Originals is killed then one by one they all going to die" Bonnie added. "Take it off Bonnie!" Matt said. "I will" Bonnie nodded and takes the stake out of Kol's chest. Kol wakes up and catches a lot of air. "Thank you, Bonnie" Kol said looking at Bonnie's eyes. "Well, well, well isn't it great looking at all of Caroline's best buds" Damon walks at Caroline's house with Stefan holding Caroline, thank God they're not yet invited in. "Invite us in and we'll free your lovable Blondie" Damon smirks. "Oh, I forgot. Where are the daggers?" Damon added. "What are you going to do with it?" Kol stands up. "Well, just one thing. Kill all the Originals" Damon makes an evil smile. "Hey! Leave them alone!" Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Liz showed up. Elijah and Klaus guarded them and Rebekah and Liz entered the house. "Kol!" Rebekah screamed. "Hey, sis. Missed me already?" Kol was about to hug Rebekah but Elijah interrupt them. "Kol! Bekah! Get Caroline, we'll take care of them!" Elijah yelled. "Fine, always the bad timing" Kol murmured. When Kol's about to get Caroline from the Salvatore brothers, he notice a lady standing opposite the house, she has a curly hair and he can't notice her face so he just didn't mind it. "Home sweet home, Caroline" Kol said while he's taking Caroline inside the house.  
"Well, well the Salvatore brothers failed" Rebekah said with a tricky voice. "You will pay-" Damon said but stopped because he was daggered by Klaus. "Damon!" Stefan screams. "Don't worry you'll be with him in hell" Rebekah also daggered Stefan. "Ah" Stefan murmured and turns to grey and falls in the ground. "Stefan!" Elena saw him falling in the ground. "What?! You know him?" Elijah's a bit jealous.  
"Yes, but not much" Elena's tears are falling. "Hey" Rebekah walks straight to her and gives her a hug. "You'll be fine" Rebekah whispers while hugging Elena. "We're done in here" Klaus said looking at the Salvatore brothers. "Let's get you inside" Elijah said to Rebekah and Elena. Klaus remains outside thinking what to do with the Salvatore brothers. _Let's take you in your coffins and hide you for thousands of years_ Klaus thought…..

XxxxXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxXXXX  
Sorry if it's too short. Caroline's back they're all happy about it. But Elena, hmmmm I think she'll suffer a bit.. Let's see on the next chapter….. I'm still sorry guys…


	11. Chapter 11: May you wish upon a star

After that...

Klaus was sitting on the ground thinking what will he do to the Salvatore brothers bodies and what will happen next. Rebekah saw his stressed brother sitting on the ground in front of the bodies. "Business done, brother. Nothing to worry about" Rebekah taps her brothers back. "I'm glad it's over" Klaus smiles at her and stands up. "Thanks for helping" Klaus hugs her for helping her find Caroline. "Nah, it's nothing. She's like my sister so I need to do something or help her" Rebekah said looking at the bodies. "What shall we do with them?" Rebekah asks. "That's what I'm thinking, maybe we should put them in their coffins and lock them inside a cave or tomb or something" Klaus face was like a problematic man in the universe. "Don't worry brother, let's go inside, it's getting darker and darker here" Rebekah runs her arms, making them warm. "Don't tell me you're afraid at the dark" Klaus teases. "What?! Nahhh" Rebekah lies. Before Rebekah goes inside the house, Klaus notices a woman or girl looking at him, "Can I help you mam?" Klaus asks, thinking and looking at the face from the door at the front yard, but can't see it clearly because there were no lights outside. The lady's not answering his question. "Excuse me, is there something wrong?" Kaus asks again. "Go to hell" the lady thought, Klaus is a vampire so he can hear her. "Well, I'm already in hell" Kaus speaks out the lady's thought.  
"Klaus, who are you talking to?" Elijah said as calm as he usually was. "There was a lady and she's right over-" Klaus looks at Elijah and points at the lady, but when Klaus looks back, the lady was gone. "there" Kaus continued with a heavy breathe. "Are you drunk?" Elijah asks him because he looks like the oldest brother not Elijah. "You look like you are not sleeping for years" Elijah teases, but Klaus was only muted. "What? Get inside" Elijah added. Klaus just looks at him and walks inside the house.

"Caroline, we're so glad that you're safe. We were so worried and scared!" Liz hugs her first and kisses her at the forehead. "Thanks, to all of you who are so worried and concern about me, but hey, look at me, I'm alive and happy to be back and...and alive" Caroline just smiles after what she said. "Okay, but we're still worried" Elena said and hugs her. Bonnie walks towards her too and they made a group hug. "Awww, very touchy" Kol said pretending that he's crying. "Ha ha ha very funny Kol" Caroline puts her hand beside her waist just like an angry mother waiting for her stubborn child. "What? Well it's true" Kol smiles. "Hey Care, Glad you're back. I have to go home now my mom called me and said that if I'm not yet at home I will be grounded" Matt said apologizing himself. "Thank you, that's okay. Tell your mom that it's my fault if you're not still at home" Caroline said. Matt just laughs. "Bye, guys. See you at school on Monday" Matt added. "Bye, Matt!" Elena, Bonnie and Caroline wave their hands a goodbye. "Teenagers, they are always grounded if you didn't do what their parents say" Kol added looking at Bonnie who seems very tired and sleepy. "Tired?" Kol asks Bonnie. "A little bit" Bonnie said and yawns. "That means you're tired" Kol said and winks at her. "No winking" Rebekah punches Kol's arm and Bonnie just laughs. "Ouch" Kol pretends because they can't feel the pain after all. "That's all what you've got? You're so weak sister" Kol said with arrogance. "Stop it" Elijah comes between their little dog and cat fight. "Kids" Klaus just joked, he notice that Caroline was looking at him. "Tired and sleepy?" Klaus asks patiently so he cannot annoy her. "Yeah kind of" Caroline responds. "Guys, if you want to stay here you can sleep or just stay if you want to" Liz told them, looks like she's really begging them to stay because she wants to sleep so long and deep. But felt sorry for Caroline. "With pleasure" Rebekah talks first. "If you'd be okay with it, if we can stay here for a while" Rebekah added. "Of course" Caroline jumps with excitement. "I thought you were tired and sleepy?" Klaus said which means he doesn't want to disturb her by his annoying sister. "I can change my mind if I want to" Caroline just smiles at Klaus. "Okay, we'll stay too" Klaus added. "Great this could be fun" Rebekah said looking badly at her brothers. "Stop looking at us with that face, Bekah. It won't work in that way" Kol teased her. "I said enough!" Elijah screamed right away. "Do you know what enough means?" He added looking at the two; Klaus was just standing there looking at Caroline. "Sshhhh, I told you, to be quiet. You can talk or do something else but do it quietly" Liz was awaken by them so she warned them. But she's not mad, not yet. "Sorry Liz" Elena apologizes. "Sorry, mom" Caroline apologizes too. Liz accepted their apologies. "You can go to bed now, mom" Caroline added. "Yes, I will, if you promise what I said" Liz said. "Yes, we will, Liz" Elijah nodded. "Ok, I can hear you from my bedroom" Liz smiles and turns back to her bedroom. They were waiting for the door to shot, so ... bam!. "Where were we?" Bonnie asks. "We were in the middle of a dog fight and you were talking" Kol said. "Now, we brothers are going in the kitchen, have a little bond between us" Elijah said and smiled at the ladies. Klaus and Kol do what he said. "You ladies are having a chit-chat" Klaus said before going in the kitchen. "Ok, ladies. What should do?" Elena asks. "Got one!" Caroline added. "Rebekah! Come here" Caroline's whispering so they couldn't hear what is she saying. "Are you brothers good at prank?" she asks. "Nope, but they can guess it if it's a prank or something and we can sense it especially Klaus, he's a hybrid, he's sense of smell is strong" Rebekah answers. "What a pity" there was a low, man voice who said it from the back of the sofa. "Hey!" that's not fair, go back in the kitchen" Rebekah exclaims with a voice not too loud. "Oh, I'm sorry. We can hear whatever your saying, sweethearts". Klaus explains why he's in the living room. Bonnie's sight-seeing the kitchen and he saw Kol was there smiling and drinking. He notices her so he raises his bottle of beer, and says "Cheers". Bonnie blushed so she just smiles. "Bonnie, are you in love with my little brother?" Rebekah asks her with a huge smile in her face. "Ahhhh, hmmmmm" Bonnie murmured and she can't say her answer. "That means a yes" Rebekah claps her hands and say "Can I be the bride's maid?" Rebekah asks. "Very funny, Rebekah" Bonnie laughs. "Sorry to interrupt you, can I borrow Caroline for a moment?" Klaus asks them. "Yeah" the two said.  
Klaus and Caroline went outside and seat at the stairs. "What is it you want to talk about?" Caroline started. "Nothing, spend some time with you" Klaus smiles at her and slides closer to her. Caroline lays her head to his shoulder. "Oh, look a shooting star. Make a wish" Caroline said. Klaus and Caroline close their eyes. ~I wish I can always have a long and strong relationship with her\him (they didn't knew that their wish was the same) and with friends that will last forever~. After that they open their eyes. "Don't worry I didn't read your mind" Klaus smiled at her. "Don't worry too, I didn't wish that you will stop calling me love" Caroline jokes. Klaus drives his hands to hers. (They really are a perfect couple why in real life they don't try to date... Whyyyyyy?) Klaus eyes were starring t hers. His lips are nearer to hers. And he starts kissing her gently; Caroline holds his hands tightly and starts to kiss him back.

XxxxXxXxxxXxxxxxXxxxXxXXX  
A wish huh? Is it true? Or it's just their imagination. They really are a perfect couple. I am telling you, Julie Plec!  
The next chapter's coming soon like in cinemas. ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Guess who's here

ME!- Sorry again…. But every time I upload a chapter I will try to upload another one I the same time…  
Ok?... Sorry again

It was 8.30 in the morning the siblings of the Mikaelson are still there, sleeping on the couch. Klaus didn't sleep.  
He's still thinking about what happened yesterday. "Why you didn't sleep?" Caroline was standing behind the door. "Want some?" he asks him. "Yes" Caroline smiles at him. "I didn't sleep because I was not yet tired. (I think the wish came true) Klaus said kissing Caroline's jaw to her lips. "Ehemm!" Kol interrupted them. "Good morning,brother" he greeted them. "Good morning, Kol" he said with an upset voice, Caroline's laughing because Klaus is upset. "Why are you laughing, Caroline" Kol asks him. "Nothing" she stops. "Wait my mom's calling me" the phones vibrating so she answered it. "Hey, mom. Where are you?" Caroline started. "I'm at my office, I didn't woke you up because you're beauty sleeping" Liz jokes. "Very funny mom" Caroline said. "I called you because maybe your looking for me" Liz said. "Ok, I have to go now. Go have breakfast now" Liz added. "Bye mom" Caroline said. "Bye, see you later" Liz said and hangs up the phone. "She's in the office" Caroline said and drinks at her hot chocolate. "Yummy" Caroline licks her lips full of chocolate. "Did I already tell you what I saw yesterday?" Klaus asks. "Nope, you were not talking yesterday" Kol said. "I saw a lady yesterday; I asked her if she needed help. She didn't answer my question" Klaus said. "What was she look like?" Caroline asks. "I didn't saw her face but she has curly hair and tall as Elena" Klaus answers. "I think I already saw her or it was just a dream" Caroline said thinking what she dreamed of. "I don't know" she added. "Well brother, we should go home now" Kol interrupted. "Maybe later" Klaus said while sipping his hot chocolate. "You can stay here after lunch or before lunch or...or just stay here" Caroline stands straight and smiled at them. "It's your choice brother, you can stay here if you want and Rebekah, Elijah and I can go home and do some house chores" Kol said. "Strange...hmmmmm. You never do house chores, you're lazy" Klaus joked. "Sometimes people changes, brother. Remember that" Kol took it seriously. "I can't believe my brother took it seriously. It's just a joke" he said to Kol who's starring at him angrily. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks. "You know that I don't want to be humiliated in front of somebody!" Kol shouted. "Klaus" Caroline sighed. "What" Klaus and Kol almost shouted .Kol, even though she's not calling his name, also responds to her. "She called me not you" Klaus said the word you like with period. Kol who seems he had enough, walks to him so fast with a knife in hand. "Woah, woah, woah. You're gonna kill you're brother? Are you out of your mind!?" Caroline panics. "Get out of this, Caroline" Klaus said while he's starring at Kol. Eyes to eyes. "Good morning...haaaoooo (yawns and stretches his arms)...WTF! It's morning and not in this house. You can continue that at night at our house not here" Rebekah was standing there, shocked what she saw and starts to stop her brothers. Seems she doesn't mind stopping her brothers."Wake up Elijah, Caroline" Rebekah commanded. "Right away!" Caroline runs in the living room and saw Elijah sleeping and snoring on the couch. "Elijah? Elijahhh" Caroline whispers first. "Mmmmm" Elijah murmured. "Elijah!" now, Caroline yells. Elena and Bonnie fells on the floor. "Why are you shouting?" Elena rubs her eyes and Bonnie sleeps again but on the carpet. "He just needs to wake up" Caroline looks at her with a serious face. "Oh, I get it" Elena said and stands up. "Let me" Elena pushes her with her waist. "Elijah! Elijah! The house is on fire!" Elena yelled. Caroline pretends that she's getting a fire extinguisher. Elijah heard it and stands up immediately; he saw that Caroline and Elena are smiling at him. "What the!" Elijah was upset. "Rise and shine, mr. Mikaelson" the two said. "Yeah, we know that we woke you up but your siblings need to calm down. Ok?" Caroline said with a worred face. "Fine!" Elijah took off his blanket and stands up showing annoyance by stamping his feet. They went in the kitchen and saw his two siblings fighting; Rebekah was taking shots of her brothers fighting. "Bekah! Stop tapping your phone" he commanded. "Why? I love taking pictures of my brothers. You want one shot?" she said. Elijah was already pissed so he took Rebekah's phone and broke it. "Hey!" Rebekah scolded. "That was for not obeying my commands. Two, for not trying to stop your brother. Three, for giving me boredom". "And you're going to pay for that! Hmph!" Rebekah dissapears using her vampire speed. Klaus and Kol are still fighting. - You started it!-. -No, you started it!-. "Enough! Cut it out you two! Last night you were fighting with Bekah and now, Klaus?" Elijah talks first at Kol. "And you, you're older than him and you should be responsible for this" and he looks at Klaus who's starring at the floor. "Sorry for the mess, Caroline. We should leave now before the two fight again" Elijah apiologizes. "And Rebekah?" Elena asks looking at the open door. "She went home, probably" Elijah said calmly. "Again, sorry for the mess and (coughs) goodbye" Elijah made a half smile at the girls and they took off. The two didn't even say goodbye them and they just disappear like a wind. "Thanks for-" she trailed off. "Vampires" Elena sighed. "Is Bonnie awake?" Caroline asks. "She's asleep on the carpet like a baby" Elena points Bonnie who is laying on the ground. "Wake her up, it's sunday. So you know what I mean" she smiles at Elena wiggling her eyebrows. "Yeah! I likey!" Elena smiled. Elena went to the living room, when she starred at the window she saw a lady standing outside starring at her, too. Elena's so confused because the lady looks exactly like her but with curly hairs. "Nah, that can't be true. I'm just hallucinating or maybe I'm just hungry. Just kidding" she thought. "Hey, Bonnie. It's time to shine and stretch with the sunny sunshine" Elena taps Bonnie's back so she can wake her up. "Hmmm?" Bonnie murmured. "It's girls day, remember?" Elena fully opened the curtains and the sun's rays flashed on Bonnie's back, perfect to heat up her back. "Why is it so hot?" Bonnie was concerned why her back's heating up. "It means you have to stand up and clean yourself. We're going to the mall and have fun because tomorrow there's school, of course" Elena took off Bonnie's blanket, Bonnie spinned and stands up. "Ok" she whispered. Bonnie and Elena went straight to the kitchen where Caroline's still drinking her Klaus-made hot chocolate. "You're still drinking that?" Elena said. "Yup, it's very yummy and hot but now it is cold" Caroline said. "I see, your Klaus-made hot chocolate. Hottey hottey " Elena teases her. "Stop it. Besides he is really hot, what do you think?" Caroline looks like she wants their opinion. "His brother kissed m-" Bonnie speaked out not saying the word 'me'. "Ohhhhhh. Bonnie's got a boyfriend. Bonnie's got a boyfriend. Party party!" they teased her. "He's not my boyfriend. (I like him- she whispers)" Bonnie blushed. "Oh! It's 10:30 I think the mall's already open. What do you think?" Bonnie changed the subject. "Hey! No changing subjects. So, tell us. Did he kiss you? Did you kissed him back? Do you like him?" Bonnie's bombarded of questions. "Yes, he kissed me. No, I didn't kiss him back. A little" Bonnie answered them. "Why you didn't kiss him back?!" Caroline was like a hyena when Bonnie said that she didn't kiss him back. "Oh, come on, Care. Bonnie wants to know him better, right Bonnie?" Elena starred at her. "Y...e...s.." Bonnie answered. "I'm going in the bathroom and get dressed. I still have your clothes in my wardrobe, if you want to change clothes" Caroline walks trough her room and gets their clothes and gets some towels and put them on the couch. "Here you go" she smiled and went straight the bathroom with her towel. When they heard the door of the bathroom shut, they continued talking. "Caroline's right, why you didn't kiss hin back? Did you blush? How does it feel being kissed for the first time? Do you like it? Just kidding. After Caroline took a shower I will have a shower too but very fast. Do you want to eat somthing?" Elena asked opening the cup boards. "Yes, please. May I have bread and a peanut butter and jelly?" Bonnie requested as she usually does like at the grill. "Here you go, mam" Elena handed her the bread and the peanut butter and jelly with a bread knife. After that Bonnie's done eating the bread, Caroline's already done taking shower. "Who's next?" Caroline asked them with her towel wrapped around her and another towel on her hair. "Me" Elena gets her clothes that were on the couch. "Okay!" Caroline walks straight in her bedroom to put on clothes.

At the Mikaelson's house.

"Aren't you ashamed at yourselves? You can't do that in front of the others and in a house of the others" Elijah scolded at them immediately. "I don't need to explain everything to all of you. You already know what to do" Elijah added and went straight to his bedroom. "Sorry, brother. There I said it" Kol crossed his arms and starred at Rebekah's bedroom door. "No. I'm sorry" Klaus said with an apologizing tone. "Apologize accepted. Now, where's Rebekah?" Kol questioned. "I have no idea, last time i saw her, Elijah broke her phone" Klaus responds. "I know where she could be" Kol said. "Mall" Klaus murmured. "What else?" Kol said. "Let's go" Klaus said getting his car keys. "Elijah! We're going to get Bekah!" Kol yelled so Elijah can hear it from his bedroom.  
"Go" Elijah said. Even though he only said it, not yell it, they can still hear it. He heard the car's engine starting. "To the mall, huh?" Elijah thought. When he puts his finished book in the bookshelf the door bell rang. "And who could it be?" He thought. He went down the stairs and opens the door. "Surprise to see me?"...

At the Mall

"Let's start with...hmmm...there at the store of new bags and purse, look they're 50% sale! This is the best day of my life!" Caroline's very amused even though she goes to the Mall almost every day. "We haven't started shopping yet and you're already saying that this is your best day of your life?" Bonnie said while she's looking the purses outside the store, she notice a reflection of, well, herself and a very familiar guy to her. "Wait a second, it's...it's him" she added. "Who?" Caroline looks around and saw Klaus with his little brother, Kol. She went straight trough them. "Hello, again, Klaus and Kol.(me- sorry if that was rude)" Caroline greeted them. "Hello, my love. What brings you here?" Klaus asked. "Actually I was with Bonnie and Elena. Every Sunday we have a girl's day" Caroline giggled. "Bonnie?" Kol asked searching for Bonnie. "Looking for your Juliet? She's at the store of new bags and purse" Caroline said. Kol went immediately at the store and finds Bonnie. "So, Klaus. What are you doing here?" Caroline asked. "We were searching for Bekah. She's not yet home since Elijah broke her phone.  
XxxxXxxXXxxxxxXxxxXxx

Guess who's here? Are you a Kennett shipper too? If not, sorry if I ship them. I like them, sorry again. ~sorry baby~ Mikael said. Sorry if it's so late and short, because I have studies and tests, also the next week so I'll update earlier. Sorry again.


	13. Chapter 13: Problem solving? Not really

I'm really sorry I uploaded sooooooo late…. I'll make it up to you guys…. Tomorrow and on Sunday I'll try to upload another chapter….. Please forgive my mistakes because I'm using my notepad so after school I can write trough my phone without using my Microsoft… Sorry again 

"Oh, I see. I think I saw her at the mobile phone shop right over...there" Caroline pointed at the store opposite at the clothes' shop.  
"Strange, by the way, love. I think I don't need to search for my sister, besides she's right over there and I'm right over here standing with the most beautiful lady I ever met" Klaus said smiling at her.

"Thank you very much" Caroline giggles.  
Klaus smiles

"Caroline?" Klaus is about to ask Caroline out but Elena interrupted them.

"Hey, guys! Let's have lunch in my house. Aunt Jenna's out with Logan, the jerk newscaster" Elena said.

"You and your siblings can come too, if you want" Elena invites also Klaus and his siblings.

"Sure" Klaus accepted.

"Great!" Caroline and Elena said happily.

"After shopping you can follow us straight to Lena's house" Caroline said.

"I'll tell my siblings if they would like to come" Klaus said.

"Sure" Caroline smiled.  
Klaus went to the shop where Rebekah is.

KOL and BONNIE

"What are you doing here?" Kol asked quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" Bonnie talks the way Kol peaks.

"Oh, sorry". Bonnie laughs at him.

"I was-" he trailed off.

"I know you're trying to hide from your brother" Bonnie continued.

"Yup, as usually" Kol said.

"What?" Bonnie said.

"Oops" Kol covered his mouth.

"Hahaha got ya! Why could you do that? I mean why should you do that?" Bonnie asked with a disappointed voice.

"I know you're disappointed about that and I know that I'm stubborn" Kol sighed.

"You're having fun doing that" Bonnie made a half smile.

"Always" Kol said.

"Did you already have what you need?" Kol changed the subject.

"Nope" Bonnie replied.

"Tell me what you need, I'll pay for it" Kol winked at her.

"Yah sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Hundred percent sure. So, tell me what you need" Kol said.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe a dress or a pattern clothes" Bonnie hasn't decided yet what to get.

"Hey, I didn't say that you can buy only one thing. So both" Kol decided both.  
Bonnie blushed. [Why is he such a sweet guy?] She thought.

"I can hear you" Kol said.

"I know that's why I said the contrary" Bonnie jokes.

"Oh, really? You think I'm evil?" Kol pretended that he's getting angry.

"Just kidding" Kol added.

"Nice try" Bonnie said.

They went to the women's shop where the mobile's shop is near of it.

At the mobile shop

"Bekah! Why are you here?" Klaus asked.

"To buy a new mobile, what do you think of this new Samsung galaxy III?" Rebekah showed him the phone.

"So?" Rebekah added.

"So what?" Klaus questioned.

"The phone!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Well, it's not the type that I wanted" Klaus took the phone.

"You're not going to use it anyways" Rebekah raises her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Fine, fine, fine. Buy it and let's go" Klaus said walking out of the shop and went straight to Caroline.

"Did they want to go?" Caroline asks.

"Absolutely" Klaus lied.

"Now, I'm going to call Bonnie" Caroline pulls out her phone and dialed Bonnie's number.

At the women's shop.

"Does these underwear and bras comfortable for all of you ladies?" Kol stretches the red underwear and teases Bonnie, who's inside the fitting room.

"If you try it on" Bonnie answered.

"Very funny" Kol replied.

Bonnie's phone was vibrating so Kol answered it.

-How may I help you? - he started  
-Bonnie, where are... Wait a minute, is this Kol!" Caroline shouted through the phone.  
-ding, ding, ding. We have a winner! - Kol joked  
-funny- Caroline said.  
Kol put the speaker on so Bonnie can hear them from the fitting room.  
-Where's Bonnie? - Caroline asked  
-Here! - Bonnie shouted.  
-Can I talk to you, ALONE? - She asks Bonnie  
-Sure- Bonnie went out from the fitting room wearing the dress she chose  
(wow! Not bad, you're stunning!) Kol thought.  
"Stop looking at me like that"

Bonnie took her phone from Kol and Kol can't stop looking at her like she's from America's next top model.

-Hey, Care. What is it you want to talk about? - Bonnie asked.  
-After shopping, we will go straight to Lena's house. Did Kol told you? - Caroline said.

Bonnie starred at Kol and Kol starred at her with a mysterious look. And spelled with his mouth *what*. Bonnie just looked away and continued talking at Caroline.

-Nope- Bonnie stated.  
-Ok, I'm sure I exaggerated a bit; we'll meet you here at the fountain.  
-Ok, bye-  
-Bye- they hang up their phones.  
Bonnie looked back at Kol and Kol is still not understanding what Bonnie means.

"Speak, now" Bonnie crosses her arms and taps her feet.

"Ok, you're beautiful, you look stunning with that dress and I'm in love with you" Kol confessed.

"Seriously? Are you not telling me what you should tell me?" She asked upset.

"I don't even know what you're talking about?" Kol commented

"What? You... You don't know? Why? How?" Bonnie was freaking a bit out. Kol stands up and walks straight to her.

"Tell you what?" He asks calming her down.

"That...that after shopping we're having lunch at Elena's house" Bonnie said.

"I didn't know that, let's go find them" Kol picked all the dresses Bonnie tried that suites her just fine.

"What about this dress that I'm wearing?" Bonnie touches down the dress she's wearing.

"And that, don't worry we'll pay it right away" Kol pulled Bonnie gently towards him and say:

"You're beautiful, Ms. Bennett"  
Bonnie blushed and smiled at him.

"Now, let's go at the cashier" Kol took Bonnie's hand and they went to the counter.

/Caroline and Elena/  
"Bonnie doesn't know" Caroline said to Elena

"How come?" Elena looked at her.

"What, she doesn't know?" Rebekah was already beside them.

"Don't tell me you didn't know too?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Know what?" Rebekah starred at them like she really didn't knew what they're talking about.

"Did Klaus tell you?" Caroline asked her.

"Tell me what?" Rebekah asked.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled.

"Yes, my love?" Klaus runs towards them.

"Did you tell them that we're having lunch at Elena's house?" Caroline crossed her arms.  
Klaus was muted and can't open his mouth because he lied.

"Klaus, I'm not mad. So, please tell  
me the truth" Caroline begged.

"I...I didn't" Kol murmured.

"You're in a big trouble mister" Caroline frightened him but she was just joking him.

"That's what you get when you lie, brother" Rebekah commented.

"Oh, just shut up Bekah" Klaus said angrily but still, he's embarrassed in front of them.

"Look, there's Kol and Bonnie" Elena notice them coming.

"Hey, brother" Kol taps Klaus shoulder. Klaus just made a half smile at him.

"Am I in a big trouble or YOU'RE in a big trouble?" Kol said arrogantly.

"Don't start again Kol" Rebekah warned him.

"Fine" Kol stepped back next to Bonnie.

"Now, that we're all here, oh look at the time 12:00, we have to go now" Elena looked at her watch and they started to go to the parking lot.

"Hey, Bonnie do you want to go with us?' Kol requested.

"No, thanks. I'm going with them" Bonnie said.

"It's fine" Kol just smiled. Bonnie smiled too.

All the engines started and Caroline's car started first, then Klaus' car.  
When they arrived at the house they notice a car parked at Elena's garage.

"And whose car is that? Is that your aunt's car?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Nope, can't be. Her car's Ford, that's a Mustang, we can't afford a Mustang" Elena looked mysterious.

"A Mustang?" Rebekah was shocked at the car in the garage.

"We, originals, who lived for thousands of years, can't buy that Mustang" Rebekah added.

The girls went out of the car and walked to the garage.

"What are they doing?" Rebekah added.

"Let's wait and see" Klaus answered.

"Do you have the keys?" Caroline asked.

"Wait a minute, here it is" Elena took the keys from the vase outside and opened the door.

When they're about to come in, Elena made a sign at Klaus that they can get out of the car and park it across the street.  
The three remained outside the house waiting for them to invite them in.

"Oh, brothers. Why Elijah didn't came with you?" Rebekah asked them so they can't be bored anymore.  
"He's tired of us, he's tired of our fights" Kol answered her question.

Suddenly, Bonnie showed up.

"Sorry for making you wait outside, you can come in" Bonnie invited them in.

"Thank you" Rebekah thanked her.  
Klaus smiled at her and Kol winked and thank her too.

"You're all welcome" Bonnie closed the door.

They observed the frames and paints around the living room.

"Are you impressed at Van Gogh's paintings?" Klaus asked.

"My mom does" Elena responds.

"Can we meet your parents?" Rebekah asked. Elena was quiet.

"Hmmm, Elena. Can I?" Caroline asked her.

"Yeah, it's fine" Elena went in the kitchen so she can't hear what they're saying.

"Elena's parents...died in a car crash" Caroline said.

"Oh, sorry" Klaus apologized.  
When they walked towards the kitchen they heard footsteps from upstairs.

"Lena?" a shout came out from the stairs.

"Jere?" Elena stares at the hallway.

"Great, you're-" he trailed off.

"Who is he?" Rebekah asked.

"He's my brother. Come here Jeremy!" Elena called his brother who's listening to his mp3 with one earphone only and looking at them.

"Sure" Jeremy stands up and walks towards them in the kitchen.

"Hi, Jere!" Bonnie greeted him.

"Hey, guys" Jeremy waved his hand.

"She's Rebekah" Elena represented Rebekah first.

"Hi" Jeremy smiles at her.

"Nice to meet you Jeremy Gilbert" Rebekah greeted him too.

"This is Klaus" Caroline represented Klaus who's next to her.

"Hi" Jeremy and Klaus shake their hands.

"And this is Kol" Bonnie represented Kol who's behind her.

"Cool name" Jeremy teased.

"T.Y" Kol said.

"Hey, Lena, what are we going to eat? I'm starving" Jeremy's stomach was grumbling.

"Perfect, I already prepared today's lunch" Elena took the food from the stove.

"Let's seat" Caroline went to the left side of the table. Klaus walked first and he gently pulled the chair and made Caroline seat with comfort.

"How sweet, thank you Klaus" Caroline complimented him.

"Oh, here. Let me" Kol did the same thing what Klaus did.

"Thank you very much" Bonnie thanked him.

"You're welcome" Kol said.  
Rebekah sat next to Jeremy and Elena.

"Buon appetito a tutti" another male voice came from the hall way.

"Logan?" Elena said.

"Good afternoon, everybody" Logan greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Elena said with annoyance.

"Hi, Logan!" Caroline shouted.

"Goodbye Logan!" Bonnie added.

Aunt Jenna walked down the stairs to see what they're doing.

"Hey, Aunt Jen" Jeremy said.

"Hi, where's Logan?" Jenna asked.

"He ran away" Elena said.

"Why did you date him?" Bonnie said while she's drinking juice.

"He's a jerk!" Caroline added.

"Never mind" Jenna walked out in the kitchen room and when upstairs.

"O...k, are you all done?" Elena said

"Yup, it was delicious" Bonnie complimented her.

"Thank you very much" Elena thanked her.

"È buonissimo!" Rebekah complimented her too.

"What?" Elena said.

"I guess the food transformed you into an Italian speaker" Kol teased.

"Sì, sì, un casino" Rebekah continued.

"Translate please" Bonnie commented.

"Sure" Kol answered.

"She said that it was very delicious and then she said –yes, yes a lot-" Kol explained.

"Thanks Rebekah" Elena continued thanking everybody.

"My pleasure" Rebekah thanked back.

After lunch they cleaned all the plates, help each other clean everything…..

"Who's going to wash the dishes?" Jeremy asked

"You!" Elena said.

"What?! Boys can't wash the dishes" Jeremy said arrogantly.

"Oh, come on! It will be your first time to wash the dishes" Elena continued.

"I can't wash the dishes, too. My nails are fully polished, I cleaned them yesterday" Caroline stepped back.

"We already know that, Care" Elena looked at her. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Stop guys, I'll wash the dishes" Bonnie cut in.

"Fine" Caroline said.

"Before I start, you are going to clean the entire kitchen" Bonnie commanded to all of them.

"Like Aunt Jenna does" Jeremy spat.

"Shut up!" Elena yelled.

The siblings are looking at them curiously.

"Sorry for our discussion" Bonnie noticed them looking at them three, so she felt embarrassed even though the house isn't hers.

"No, it's fine. We'll help you too" Kol said while he's standing.

"We? No! no, no, no" Rebekah stepped back, she didn't want to help them because she doesn't want to be dirty at all.

"Oh, yes sister" Klaus said pushing her in front of them.

"Don't worry, we got your back" Kol teased her. Rebekah made a fake smile. Kol did the same to her.

"Where should we start?" Klaus raised his eyebrows and smiled at Caroline.

"Let's fix the table, first" Caroline smiled too.

"And me?" Kol asked.

"You help Bonnie dry the dishes or forks or spoons, whatever Bonnie washed" Elena did it on purpose so Bonnie and Kol can talk. (I know right? In the kitchen!)

"Great" Kol starred at Bonnie who's facing the window in front of her. And he saw her smiling.

"Oh, wait! What about her?" Jeremy passed by in front of Rebekah.

-Shut up! - Rebekah whispered.

"I can't, I'm always the walky talky" Jeremy walked straight upstairs but Elena notice him.

"Oops, did I forget to give you your house chores, JERE?" Elena said grabbing Jeremy's arms.

"Nope, you told me to clean your room, right?" Jeremy lied.

"I didn't tell you to clean your room" Elena said.

"Then why did you asked me?" Jeremy asked again.

"Such a brat, now go to your room" Elena commanded and walks to the kitchen.

"And you're not my mom!" Jeremy yelled.

"But I'm your sister and older than you" Elena yelled back.

"Argh!" Jeremy stamped his feet towards his room.

"Brothers" Rebekah said.

"Yeah" Elena murmured.

"What should I do for you, guys?" now Rebekah asked with pity.

"Tell me before I go to sleep on your couch" Rebekah yawned.

"Swipe the floor, I can see that your nails are fully polished so they can't be touched or wet" Elena took the dustpan and the broom.

"Where should I start?" Rebekah asked.

"You start from there" Elena pointed the door.

"Oh mamma" Rebekah sighed.

"And I'm going to arrange the living room, from Jeremy's mess" Elena went in the living room.

XXXxxxXXXXXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXXX XXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxXX XXXxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXx

Caroline got first the glasses and Klaus got the plates.

"Do you guys, used to do these chores?" Caroline asked him.

"Not much, there are maids at the kitchen so we don't clean or fix anything" Klaus said.

"Really? So you're all lazy" Caroline laughed.

"Kind of" Klaus said properly with his British accent, as usually.

"Well, here you'll get use to it" Caroline stated.

"Of course I will. Why not?" Klaus walked slowly behind her and slowly slides his hands to her waist. And kissed her chicks and then kissed slowly her lips.

"Ehemm! (Coughs)" Elena interrupted them.

(YOU: Why does Elena interrupt the best moments of Klaroline and Kennett?)

"Oh, sorry" Caroline said to Elena.

"Hm" Elena mumbles. But right away she went back in the living room.

"Is she strict when it comes out that we're kissing or she's just like that?" Klaus asked her with a demanding tone.

"She's just strict when it comes out that we're kissing" Caroline said.

"I get it. Did she have a boyfriend?" Klaus asked.

"She had once, why?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe she's jealous or something, what's his name?" Klaus listens to Elena's thoughts.

"Don't tell me you're..". Caroline guessed out that he's listening to Elena's thoughts.

"Shushhh" he whispered.

"What is she thinking?" Caroline asked with a slow voice.

"She's thinking of somebody… wait….. It's impossible, it's Stefan Salvatore. Did she already met this guy?" he asked mysteriously.

"I think so, the last time we went to the mall, she said that she bumped a tall guy named Stefan Salvatore" Caroline explained.

"It could be him" Klaus raised his eyebrow.

"What should we do?" Caroline continued.

"I think it's bad, to take off the dagger from their hearts" Klaus explains.

"Well, we should try" Caroline shrugged.

"I don't think so" Klaus said angrily.

"I know that you're mad that they kidnapped me, but did you saw me harmed by them?" Caroline said.

"Still" Klaus said.

"Klaus" Caroline looked at him taking his hands and saying that they have to.

"I don't know them, but it's for Elena…" Caroline said. (Does Caroline's character insane?)

"That day, when they kidnapped you, they warned us that if we don't give them our daggers which mean that they want to kill us, they will turn you into a vampire like me and my siblings. I don't want you to be like me, a monster who kills and drains the human blood. I don't want you to suffer from every vampire that I and my siblings knew for years that's been following us and tried to kill us by the past centuries. I want you to have a normal life, not our vampire lives" Klaus explained with sorrow.

Caroline looked sad/mad about what Klaus said to her.

"Does this mean that you don't want me for all of our lives, live like a vampire like you? Is that what you want?" Caroline yelled. Saying these words tears came out from Caroline's eyes. Klaus looked with sorrow at Caroline because Caroline doesn't understand what he wanted for her life. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead apologizing about what he said before.

"It's not what you think, love. I just don't want you to have a life that we've been through for the past thousands of years. Rebekah who hated herself for what she became of, still, she's mad at our parents even though they want to protect us. So do I, Kol, Elijah and Finn, we hated ourselves because of this". Tears came out too on Klaus' eyes, Caroline who finally understands him, hugged him back so tight that she could.  
"Thank you for being her next to me, helping me, comforting me and loving me" Klaus kissed her lips so gently and Caroline kissed him back.

"L-O-V-E. What should I say?" Rebekah was starring all those scenes of her brother and Caroline.

"Say that you will finish swiping the floor" Klaus was about to make a sign, get lost, but Caroline stopped him. Klaus stares at her but Caroline made him understand what he shouldn't do to her sister.

XxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX XxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxx xxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXX

"Can I help you with that?" Kol asked Bonnie whose toiling washing the pan.

"No, not at all. I can handle it. Thanks" Bonnie thanked him.

"O….k, give me the forks. I'll wipe them" Kol opened the cabinet where the spoons and forks should be put.

"Here you go" Bonnie handed him the spoons and forks. Kol gets the cloth and lay it on the marble table behind him.

"Thank you" Kol said.

"You really looked stunning with those dresses" Kol added.

"Are you kidding me? I looked like a horse in that dress" Bonnie commented, but she's just lying.

"I'm not kidding. Well, with my siblings, yes" Kol admits it.

"I know that" Bonnie said. Kol grins.

"One more thing" Kol assumed.

"Yes?" Bonnie questioned.

"The thing that I said at the shopping centre" Kol started.

"Oh, that?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, it was really true" Kol confessed. Bonnie blushed like a potato, luckily Kol didn't saw her. But, vampires… they can sense it too.

"Are you mad at that?" he asked.

"No, that was sweet" Bonnie admits it too.

"Oh…. Great" Kol felt very good before he confessed to her that he likes her.

After for some minutes Bonnie's done washing the plates.

"Thanks again" Bonnie said.

"For what?" Kol looked at her.

"For helping me and for-" she trailed off.

"Are you done?" Rebekah asked. She already swiped the entire living room and now she's about to clean the kitchen.

"Yup" Kol answered.

"Well, I don't. I'm not done with this broom!" She said with annoyance.

"I know Rebekah" Elena said from the living room.

"Get back to work!" Rebekah yelled.

XXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxx xxXXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxx xxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXX

At the Mikaelson's house.

"What are you doing in here, Katherine?" Elijah started.

"Surprise to see me? Oh I forgot. Surprise to see US?" Katherine showed up.

"How?" Elijah looked terrified. But somehow, he's still strong and an original.

"Oh, them? I saw you all rolling their heads from left then…. CRACK!" Katherine joked.

"Seriously" Elijah, who talks patiently in front of people and still in love with this Petrova girl.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" she asked facing the window and the sunrays of the midday gives her more boredom.

"Why should I?" Elijah said slamming the door.

"Bastardo!" Katherine yelled.

"Does your Elijah slam the door in front of you? Very impressive" Damon applauded. Stefan who's very stressed and tired from the night they were locked in a cave and in their coffins, rotten and grey.

"I'm going home" Stefan walked out.

"Going away so fast?" Katherine stopped him.

"Get out of my sight" Stefan pushed her away and went straight in the car.

"Nice try, Petrova" Damon said from the stairs of the balcony.

"You boys should thank me for setting you free and taking the daggers off of your rotten bodies" Katherine cleans her black jeans.

"I shouldn't, but Stefan does" Damon commented.

"It's always gonna be Stefan" Damon continued.

XxXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXXxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXX xXxxXXXXXxXXXXXXxxXXX

After the general cleaning they're all united in the living room, laid on the couch taking a nap. Klaus' phone vibrates, who's at Caroline's lap.

-Elijah! What an unpleasant surprise, what can I do for you? - Klaus started.

-Did you set Katherine free? - Elijah asked

-Why should we? She's a manipulated bitch! - Klaus said.

"No strict words in this house" Elena cut in.

-She's here, guess who are with her- Elijah said.

-My hybrids? - Klaus said.

-Your hybrids are dead- Elijah offended.

-Nice, try. They're all over the world- Klaus said.

-Try again- Elijah said.

-I'll just say it…. The Salvatore brothers are here- Elijah continued.

-What?!" Klaus stands up when Elijah said that the Salvatore brothers are alive.

-Yes, brother. They're alive- Elijah said and hang-up the phone.

"The Salvatore brothers are back" Klaus announced.

"What?!" They were all shocked.

"I know, I know" Klaus grinned.

"You know that they were alive?!" Caroline scolded him.

"No, that wasn't what I meant. I meant that you will say –What?!-" he explained

"It's impossible!" Rebekah cut in.

"Well, it is possible, Bekah" Kol commented.

"And Katherine's back" Klaus added.

"Oh, that doppelganger bitch" Rebekah murmured.

"They're at our house, Elijah didn't invite them in" Klaus continued.

"Thank god" Elena sighed.

"I think we should go home, now that we encountered another problem that never ends" Klaus picked his jacket behind the door.

"Ok" Elena stood up.

"I'll see you later Caroline" Klaus hugged Caroline tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I guess that I can see you again tomorrow, Bonnie" Kol hugged her too.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow and be careful" she hugged him back.

"I will" Kol smiled at her.

"See you, Lena!" Rebekah waved her hand a goodbye.

"Bye!" Elena waved her hand a goodbye too.

"Oh, wait brothers! Bye Jeremy!" Rebekah screamed from the stairs.

"Bye!" Jeremy heard her so he yelled back.

"Let's go" Klaus commanded.

They arrived at their house; they saw Katherine and Damon outside talking about something.

"What are they doing here?" Rebekah asked.

"Be quiet and listen to what they're saying" Kol answered.

"Fine" Rebekah sat back at the backseat.

-Here's the plan, I found out that there's a cure for vampires- Katherine started.

-A cure? - Damon looked surprise.

-Want it? - Katherine asked with a satisfaction tone.

-Why would I want that damn cure?" Damon scolded her.

-No worries it's not optional, I'm just asking- Katherine whooshed at the woods behind the house.

"A cure?" Rebekah couldn't believe what they said.

"For the past thousands of years, why did the cure didn't show up?" Rebekah continued.

"Rebekah, Rebekah, Rebekah, I already told you Rebekah" Kol spat.

"Just leave it alone, let's go inside" Klaus went out of the car and walked directly towards Damon.

"What do you want?" Klaus started.

"To invite us in and tell something to all of you siblings, what else?" Damon smirked at him.

Klaus just passed aside and entered inside the house.

"Brother" Klaus said.

"What do they want?" Elijah asked (whips his hair)

"Katherine ran away and Damon's alone outside" Klaus said.

"Where are Bekah and Kol?" Elijah asked.

"They're outside" Klaus responded.

"Call them" Elijah commanded and went to the kitchen.

"Bekah! Kol! Get inside" Klaus commanded.

The two went out off the car, Kol went out with his favorite baseball bat and notice Damon starring at them with his diabolic look. Kol frightened him pretending that he's going to hit him or something, Damon stepped back.

"Much better" Kol said.

"Hmm" Damon growled.

"Want me to kill you again?" Kol added.

"You didn't kill me, they killed me and my brother" Damon pushed him which made Kol really mad.

"Now, it's my turn" Kol pushed him harder.

"Stop it!" Elijah cut in.

"Come in" Elijah invites him inside.

"Finally!" Damon commented.

"Shut up!" Kol scolded at him, you can see that he's bored doing nothing he loves fights nothing else. Damon rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Elijah started.

"I wanted you to invite me in but you already did so check, now, Katherine told me that there's a cure for vampires" Damon answered.

"This cure?" Elijah showed him the image in a book he was holding.

"I'm not sure, but you should help me" Damon said.

"And why should we help you?" Klaus cuts in.

"Great, you're mad at me because we kidnapped your blondie" Damon said.

"Not so bad, you understand me" Klaus said.

"If you don't help me find the cure I'll kill all of your damn hybrids the entire world!" Damon warned and sped away.

"Coward but kind if it comes to –cure-" Klaus commented.

"I want to find the cure!" Rebekah cuts in the conversation.

"Why?" Kol asked.

"I want to be a human, just like I was, when I was young but never grow and that's all I want for all these years"

XxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxXxXxXXXXX xxxxxxxxXxxxxxXXxxxxxXXXXXXX xxxXXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxx

Again I'm really sorry! It was really a tough week, full of tests again and have to study really hard for sure…. Yesterday I notice that my stories were short and I didn't use spaces, but this one is full of spaces, I exaggerated so much….. 4,505 words only can't arrive to 10 or 6 thousand words. By the way this story is about Klaroline and Kennett, I know, Elena, being jealous about them and interrupts the best moments, I know it's not the character I didn't wish to do, but I already did, no worries she'll be what she has to be. Sorry again for the late upload….


	14. Chapter 14: KLAROLINE

/Hi guys!  
I know I uploaded soooo late , sorry, sorry. 0_0/

XxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxxXxxxxxx x

"Rebekah!" Klaus yelled.

Rebekah ran as fast as she can trough the woods (where Katherine ran). The siblings tried to follow her but they lost her tracks.

"Damn it!" Kol said angrily.

"Give her some time" Elijah said.

"That's all she wants for all these years, why she didn't told us about this so we can help her turn back to human" Klaus said patiently.

"Let's go, she'll be back sooner" Elijah went back to their house and Kol and Klaus also followed him.

"At the evening I'll go to Caroline's house. I have nothing to do today so I'll help her finish her assignments" Klaus went to take a shower and afterwards he went to meet a friend at the grill.

"Caspita" Elijah complimented him using his Italian expression.

"I'm going upstairs" Kol said walking through the stairs to his room.

"Elijah, why don't you have lunch?" Elijah asked himself.

"And I'm going at the restaurant" Elijah picked his car keys to go to the restaurant to eat something, because he haven't ate yet this afternoon.

"Let's go, Elijah!" he talked again to himself.

He then, went to the garage to get his Mercedes Benz car and start the engine. He went in a famous Italian restaurant near the school where Caroline, Bonnie and Elena study. When he entered the restaurant, he smells the blood of all humans around him.

"Thank, God I learned how to control my hunger" he thought.

"What do you want to eat sir?" the waiter asked.

"Can I order a pasta carbonara please?" he ordered.

"Right away, sir" the waiter said

"Wait a minute, is that a bite?" Elijah asked stopping the waiter.

"That's nothing, sir" the waiter confirmed. He's compelled, that's all.

"Where?" he asked where the vampire could hide with his serious tone.

"In the bathroom" the waiter said.

When Elijah looked at the bathroom way, somebody was smirking at him.

"Vampires" he whispered.

"Leave it to me" Elijah stopped him again.

"It's my business" he added.

At the Mystic Grill. 18:15 p.m.

"Long times no see, Klaus" Dean greeted him.

"I know right?" Klaus pats Dean's back and sat next to him and ordered a drink for two.

"Here you go sir, I also brought you a bottle of water" the bartender brought their order.

"Thank you" Klaus said kindly. The bartender walked away.

"How's New Orleans?" Klaus started.

"Great, except the bars are full of vervain and so do my shower" Dean stated.

"Wow, life for vampires isn't easy if that Gilbert didn't invent that compass in our times" Klaus was impressed.

When they're about to drink the bourbon they smelled something familiar in their drinks.

"What the hell?" Klaus murmured sniffing the drink.

"I hate vervain, I want to kill all of the vervain vendors or owners and feel free to do what I like!" Dean confirms.

"You're right" Klaus confessed and smirks.

"What do you want to talk  
about?" Dean asked.

"Oh, that. (Put's down the glass) It's about the Petrova girl" Klaus said with a disappointed voice.

"What about her?" Dean asked.

"She's inside the tomb" he added.

"Nope, she isn't, somebody opened the tomb and set her free" Klaus responded.

"A witch" Dean murmured.

"mmm" Klaus hummed while he's drinking the glass of water.

"I want you to find and bring me Katherine" he added murmuring.

"Why?" Dean asked Klaus.

"It's family business. We saw her but she ran away as fast as she can and we let her to escape, we were stupid by the way" Klaus explained.

"Fine, I'll ask my brothers and sisters to help me find her" he said.

"Thank you" Klaus thanked him.

"My pleasure. Cheers!" they raise their glasses of water and drink in the same time.

"I wish it was bourbon or another drink but, water? Why?" Dean joked.

"(Smirks) I have to go now. I have to go somewhere" Klaus said.

"Waiter!" he said. The manager arrives and Klaus hold tightly his arms.

"Let go of me" the manager murmured first.

"I'm afraid I can't" Klaus frightened him making his eyes look straight to his eyes.

"Makes me easier to compel you" Klaus murmured.

"Never use vervain anymore, after that, go on the top of the highest building and make yourself fall, oh don't forget to wave your hand to your fans down that building" Klaus compelled the manager and walked away.

"Nice (wipes his mouth) salutami ai tuoi fratelli!" Dean waved him a goodbye. (say hi to your siblings! : Dean)

Elijah's still at the Italian restaurant...

"Blood... (Gazes in each toilet room, at the last try he found somebody familiar) What brings you here?" Elijah pinned him in the wall. Nobody can hear them.

"I...know...where...she (coughs hard) is" Damon hashed.

"What do you mean you know where she is?" Elijah put him down.

"Katherine? Yes. I know where she is" Damon said touching his bruised neck.

"How did you know that she ran away?" Elijah asked mysteriously.

"If I wasn't there, how could I possibly know where she is?" Damon groaned.

"I'm not stupid" Damon added.

"I didn't tell you that, idiot" Elijah looked away.

"What do you want?" Elijah asked.

"I can help you" Damon responded washing his hands full of blood.

"Why should I accept your help after kidnapping my brother's best friend!" Elijah exclaimed.

"Ah...mmm. Your brother's best friend? I thought she's your brother's girlfriend. I like her. I'll call her Blondie. Wait, I know what to do" Damon commented and run away as fast as he can.

"No!" Elijah thought. Elijah run away too, using the emergency exit at the back door.

"He can't" Elijah added.

At Caroline's house.

"Mom? I asked Klaus if he can come in our house. Can he?" Caroline asked eating some strawberries with Liz.

"Don't worry it's only Klaus... Pleaseeeee?" Caroline makes a puppy dog eyes with a light smile on her face.

"Awww. But no more puppy dog eyes.  
Yes, he can come. What are you going to do?" Liz asked.

"He's going to help me finish my homework with History, French and Math, that's all. If we have much time, can we watch a movie?" Caroline begged.

"Yes and for the other questions that you have in your mind it can be yes, you're big now. You can decide, just don't do stupid things" Liz eat her last strawberry.

"Thank you very much mom! You're the best mother in the universe (the doorbell rings). He's here! I'm going to get that, thanks again" Caroline kissed her mom's cheek and walked towards the living room.

She's so happy to see Klaus again, even though 2 or 3 hours ago they saw each other at Elena's house.

"Surprise to see me?" a man was standing in front of her.

"Wrong house! This isn't hell!" Caroline shouted her lasts words  
and slams the door, but something stopped her to slam the door. His foot.

"Come on!" he yelled.

"Get time to know the better me!" he added.

"Hi Damon! Goodbye Damon. Get out of my sight!" she shouted again and finally slams the door.

Boom!

"Who's that?" Liz asks worriedly listening at Caroline's scared and fainted voice.

Caroline ran as fast as she can to her room ad locked all the doors.

"Nothing mom!" Caroline yelled from her room.

"Don't let anybody come in!" she added.

"Ok, just please tell me what happened and who's that!" Liz exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Nothing! Can you please leave me alone for a moment?" Caroline answered.

"Ok! Just tell me when you need my help!" Liz shouted.

"I will!" Caroline answered with a voice of a crying lady/girl.

The door bell rings again.

Caroline looked up, scared and frightened.

"Please it's not him, please it's not him" Caroline closed her eyes, crossed her fingers like a kid and sits on the corner side of her room.

"Who's there?" Liz questioned with a gun in her hands.

"It's Klaus!" Klaus shouts.

"Come in!" Liz opens the door.

"Thank you so much for coming" Liz said quickly with her worry voice.

"What's with the gun? What happened?" Klaus said fluently with his British accent.

"Somebody rang the doorbell and Caroline thought it was you. All I heard was her shout. She's upstairs, talk to her" Liz tries to make a smile but for what happened to Caroline a while ago, she can't.

"Ok, thank God you didn't let her invite her or him in" Klaus said and walked towards Caroline's room.

"Caroline?" Klaus knocked.  
Caroline heard Klaus' voice and stands up quickly, swipes her tears and opened the door.

"Caro-" he was met by Caroline's tight embrace.

"Shhhhhh" Klaus hugs her back, comforting her and pulled her much closer to him.

All Liz can hear was Klaus' sweet hush voice and Caroline's low crying tone.

"I guess I can leave them two alone" Liz thought.

"I'm going to the police station, I forgot something. I'll be back soon!" Liz picks her car keys and shuts the door.

"Mom's out for a while" Caroline murmured.

"Thank you for coming" Caroline hugged him again.

"Its nothing" Klaus smiled stroking gently her hair.

"I forgot to arrange the books and notebooks. Ohhh, no, no, no" Caroline bites her lower lip and looks at his eyes.

"They're not bothering me at all, sweetheart" Klaus kissed her forehead.

"You're so sweet, that's why I liked you since the day that we met" Caroline finally smiled.

"And you're the reason why" Klaus kissed her slowly in the lips. Caroline didn't felt the tenderness of Klaus' kiss like she felt the first kiss she had with him, she didn't felt good since a while ago till now.

"What?" Klaus touched her chin.

"No. Nothing" Caroline said touching her head.

"It's just, headache" Caroline looked down.

"Oh. Sorry for that" Klaus apologized.

"No, no. Sit, sit on my bed. I'm gonna get my things" Caroline went out the room but Klaus stopped her.

"Go, rest a bit. I'm going to get those things" Klaus pulled Caroline to the bed.

"Thank you very much, Klaus. You mean a lot to me" Caroline hashed.

Klaus swayed his look to her eyes and smiled.

Klaus went downstairs and picked Caroline's bag and brought it upstairs in her room.

"Here's your order ma'am" Klaus pretends like a waiter with Caroline's bag on his hands.

"Whoa. How can you do that?" Caroline's leaning at the headboard of the bed, impressed for what Klaus did.

"We're strong and your bag isn't heavy at all" Klaus explained in a funny way, just to make her laugh.

You can hear Caroline's laugh from the room to the kitchen.  
Liz arrived.

"I'm home!" Liz shouted.

"Hi mom!" Caroline went out of the bed and walk slowly, not to make her head ache more.

"H-" Liz trailed off. She looked at Klaus and thanked him.

"Thank you mom" Caroline hugged her again.

"For what?" Liz laughs a bit.

"For everything" Caroline whispered.

"You're welcome" Liz said, she still didn't understand what Caroline's thanking.

"Now go back to do your assignments" Liz said walking to her room.

"Sure" they went back to Caroline's room. But Caroline went back to get something to eat.

"Caroline? What are you doing?" Liz questioned.

"I'm going to get something in my bag" she pretends that she's finding something. Klaus played along.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"No problem" Klaus whispered back.

Caroline stands up and went again in the kitchen. Suddenly she stepped on a piece of a biscuit on the floor. It made a slight crack.

"Here it is!" Caroline picked the biscuit and shows it to Liz from her room.

"A piece of biscuit?" Liz asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's a biscuit. I was doing a collage using recycled things.

"That's not RECYCLED, it's called food and now that it was on the floor it's called TRASH" Liz laughed.

"Right" Caroline sighed.

"Go get those Cheetos in the cabinet" Liz guessed what Caroline wanted o get.

"Is that all what you want to get?" Liz asked.

"It's better that you tell me what you wanted to get. Go now, finish them (assignments) before time runs out" Liz warned Caroline about the movie thing.

"Oh, right!" Caroline snaps.

"I'm really thankful to have the best mom in the universe" Caroline winks at Liz.

"Shoo!" Liz said laughing at her.

At Caroline's room.

"What does -before the time runs out- mean?" Klaus asked.

"Alright...I asked mom if there was much time after we finish my assignments, we...will watch a horror film" Caroline spills out her plan.

"That's great, sweetheart" Klaus complimented her.

"Really?" Caroline jumps with joy.

"Yeah" Klaus answered.

Caroline stands up to get the scissor, but she was tripped by her bag.

"Ahh-!" Caroline thought she was going to break a nail. But didn't happen.

"I'm saved!" Caroline yelled. Klaus was holding her waist, that's why she didn't continue tripping off.  
(Me: What a pity!)

"Here you go" Klaus help her stand up and handed her the scissor.

"Have you ever tasted this?" Caroline showed the cheetos she has in her hands.

"Never" Klaus confessed.

"Wow! Really?" Caroline was shocked.

"1000000 % sure" Klaus laughed.

"LOL" Caroline laughed so hard too.

"Let's finish your homework" Klaus turns to a serious person.

"Caroline concentrate" Caroline said to herself breathing in and out.

"You first" Caroline handed him the pack of cheetos.  
Klaus got a long, big and full of cheese cheetos.

"Great job!" Caroline said.

"Try to launch it in the air and try to catch it, like this" Caroline lunches the cheetos and try to catch them.

"Cool" Klaus was impressed.

"1...2...3..., go!" Caroline followed him too.

"(Munches) It's fun!" Klaus picked another piece of cheetos. But this time he didn't throw it in the air, he eat it straight in his mouth.

"Let's finish these aweful assignments" Caroline picked her Math notebook and book.

"There's still time, don't worry" Klaus pulled her close to him.

After that they finished Caroline's homework, Caroline showed him the film.

10:30 p.m

"Paranormal activity 5? (Me: I know right? But I know that it wasn't too scary)" Klaus' mouth went to 0. (°0°)

"It wasn't scary... I guess. (inserts the CD, closes the lights and sits on the bed, leaned on the wall, next to Klaus)" Caroline shrugs and starts the film.

... . .. . .

The film started 30 minutes ago and they're already at the middle part of the film.

A sound effect of a loud scream from the film made Caroline moved closer to Klaus.

Klaus felt Caroline's skin close to him. He smiled and continued watching the film.

It was already 11:30 Caroline's already sleepy, Klaus still watching the film. It was almost the end but Caroline's body felt on Klaus laps. Klaus let her sleep on his laps, which makes him more comfortable when he's with her.

He strokes her hair observing her face covered by her long curly blond hair. Forgetting that the film was already over and turn it off.

A moment later somebody knocked at the door.

"Hi, Klaus" Liz whispered from the door.

"She's sleeping" Klaus whispered too.

"Oh, did your mom called you?" Liz asked.

"Nope" Klaus answered. (I don't have a mom, even though I have, I don't consider her my mom- he thought)

"It's okay; you can sleep next to her. I trust you (makes a face that she really believes him)" Liz allowed him sleep next to Caroline.

"Thank you" Klaus took off his jacket and hang it on the headboard.

"Go to sleep, I'll turn it off" Liz entered and closes the T.V and CD player.

"Good night" Liz walked out the room and closes the door.

"Night" Klaus murmured.

Klaus, who has Caroline on his laps, makes him hard to move. Caroline moved closer to him which makes Klaus harder to move.

Klaus picked the sheets that are covering his feet and Caroline's, and covered themselves to feel the warmth.

It was only half of the bed that's covered. Klaus tried to pulled Caroline off his laps and put her head on a pillow, it worked.

"hah" Klaus sighed.

He can finally cover them on the bed.  
Caroline turned to face Klaus and Klaus starred at her closed eyes.

"Why are you so beautiful?" he thought about her.

Klaus hugged her and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

... . ... . . . ... . . . ... . . . .

The sun's already shining. Caroline's alarm clock rang and made Klaus fell off the bed.

"What was that?" Caroline stood up immediately and say Klaus rubbing his eyes without his t-shirt.

Caroline blushed. Klaus was shirtless. He saw her and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Klaus greeted with sweetness.

"Good morning" Caroline swayed back to her bed and moved at the side where Klaus was.  
Klaus stood up from the sunrays that are disturbing him.

"Oh, I forgot" Caroline stood up again and closed the curtains.  
Klaus stood up too and when Caroline walked to close the curtains he pulled her quickly on the bed.

"Stop! No! Stop! Please! Stop!" Caroline almost shouts when Klaus can't stop tickling her.

"Now I know what's your weakest part" Klaus teased and starts again to tickle her but this time Klaus stopped a while. They end up cuddled each other.

A knock came from the door.

"Come in mom" Caroline sat on the bed.

"Good morning to you two. (Stares at Klaus, who's without a shirt on)" Liz brought them their breakfast.

"Oh, no. That's not what you think. I didn't." Klaus felt embarrassed without his shirt on.

"No, no" Liz said and put the tray on the table.

"Good morning mom! And thanks for the food" Caroline stood up and kissed her mother's cheeks.

"Eat and prepare for school" Liz closed the door and leave the two alone.

"So...did you finish the movie?" Caroline asked getting the tray from the table.

"(gave him the plate with a sunny-side up egg and bacons) Yeah, it was horrible" Klaus said.

"This is good" Klaus complimented.

"That's my favorite breakfast" Caroline said.

"Really?" Klaus asked.

"I never stop searching for my breakfast since I was 4" Caroline explained and drank the glass of milk.

"Yummy" Caroline licks her lips.

"I'm going home and take a quick shower and I'll meet you at school (stands up and kisses her forehead).

"Sure. Hmmmm, Klaus?" Caroline murmured.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Klaus asked picking his shirt and jacket on the floor then puts his shoes on.

"Thank you again" Caroline stood up and walked to him.

"For what?" Klaus questioned.

"For everything" Caroline kissed hin on his lips.

"Thank you too" Klaus said holding her waist.

"For what?' Caroline asked.

"For accepting who I am and for everything" Klaus kissed her again and pulled her much closer too him. Caroline blushed more than a tomato (Me-gab5799buzz-: A tomato? Like the hot spicy thingy ...just kidding. Back to the story!).

"Here, I'll help you bring those things" Klaus picked the tray and Caroline picked her bag and school stuffs.

"Thank you Liz" Klaus thanked her.

"You're welcome" Liz smiled brightly at him.

"You and my mom have this bonding, it's like between a mother and a kid" Caroline expressed while she's accompanying him to his car.

"It's called bonding, sweetheart. Between you and me there's something more" Klaus used these tricky words to Caroline.

"What is this -something more- that you're saying?" Caroline didn't understand what Klaus said seconds ago.

"It's called love and trust, sweetheart and we have it each other" Klaus spilled out.

"Awww, that's the perfect words that I heard in my life" Caroline cried a little for what Klaus said between them two.

"Don't cry, sweetheart" Klaus holds her hands and say~ I love you, Caroline. I always do. No matter what happened I still love you. I never stop loving you. Remember that~

Klaus said those words from his heart, for his love for Caroline.  
Caroline felt happy for Klaus, she is happy that she met this loyal, gentle, sweet, handsome who has a golden heart.

Caroline took his hands too and says "~Klaus, you're that guy that never gives up his love for someone. You're that guy that made my life happier than it could be. You complete me. And that's not going to change. Klaus, I love you too~"

"Those words aren't just words that you have to memorize and recite them in front of everyone. Those words belong here (puts his hands to her heart). Here" Caroline expressed his feelings that belong from what she really feels for him.

Liz shouted that Caroline has to prepare for school.

"Caroline! Go get dress!" Liz shouted.

"Coming mom!" Caroline answered.

"I guess I'll see you later at school" Caroline touches her neck and bites her lips.

"Yes, sweetheart" Klaus stepped forwards and kissed her on the lips.

"Bye, Klaus" Caroline waved him a goodbye. And Klaus went to his car.

"Bye (starts the engine)" Klaus waved and smiled.

At the Gilbert's house.

It's 6:00 a.m. The alarm starts to get noisier than before.

"Lena! Turn it off!" Jeremy shouted.

"Hmmmm" was all the answer.  
She didn't turn the alarm off.

"I said turn it off!" Jeremy went in Elena's room and opened widely the curtains. Sunrays didn't made her woke up, Jeremy went to brush his teeth and get dress.

"I don't want to go to school" Elena murmured with a pillow on her face.

Jeremy heard it and walks back again in her room with a glass of water.

"Here you go, have a nice  
shower" Jeremy laughed and throws her the water.

Elena was shocked and woke up immediately.

"What the?!" Elena shouted with anger.

"What's going on in here?" Jenna walked in.

"She didn't turn the alarm off, which annoys me so bad!" Jeremy explained and walked out from Elena's room.

"Show some respect Jeremy!" Jenna shouted.

"And you missy. Stand up and clean yourself" Jenna throws Elena the pillow on her face.

"mm" Elena yawned and stretches.

"That's what you get when your brother's upset with you. But there's worst tricks or pranks that your brother will do (makes a slight laugh)" Jenna warned her.

"Alright, alright" Elena stood up and went to the bathroom.

After that, Jeremy was already downstairs, eating his breakfast and Elena's still in her room.

"Lena!" Jeremy shouted from the kitchen.

"Your breakfast's cold now" he joked.

There was no answer from Elena.

"Where is she? What is she doing?"  
Jenna asked.

"Girls, we all know that girls are...girls are girls" Jeremy didn't know how to explain what he wanted to say.

"I'm going upstairs, finish your breakfast" Jenna walked upstairs and went to Elena's room.

"Elena?" Jenna knocked at her door

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to have breakfast?" Jenna asked.

"Yes. I'm almost finish here" Elena said.

"What are you doing?" Jenna questioned.

"Nothing. I'm doing nothing" Elena said the truth.

"Then what are you finishing?" Jenna continued asking.

"Nothing" Elena gazes at the door and opened it.

"Come in" Elena's face is pale and sad.

"What's wrong?" Jenna noticed her face.

"Are you still with Logan?" Elena asked harshly.

"No. I broke up with him yesterday, when I saw him flirting with the other girls" Jenna sighed.

"Good job" Elena laughs.

"How about you, did you find a hot boy in your school?"Jenna teased

"They're all ugly" Elena confirmed.

"I see, one day you'll find one" Jenna said and went downstairs.

"Hey, aunt Jenna" Elena stopped her.

"What?" Jenna asked smiling.

"Is it hard to find love?" Elena asked.

"Depends on you" Jenna said.

"Come, let's go downstairs before your brother do something" Jenna and Elena walked downstairs together laughing and joking around.

"Why are you late it's 6:46 and school's 7:00" Jeremy was disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you there" Jenna said.

Elena sat next to Jeremy and eat her breakfast quickly.

"This is good" Elena complimented her.

"Thank you Elena" Jenna thanked her.

"But it's cold" Jeremy cut in.

"But still delicious" Elena said.

"Finished!" Elena raises the plate.

"Let's go" Jeremy picked quickly his bag and went outside, but Jenna stopped him.

"Why so hurry?" Jenna asked tapping her foot.

"Nothing" Jeremy blushed.

"Tell me" Jenna walked slowly to him.

"Ok. I met this girl named Anna. We met in a library and helped me find some historical events happened here in Mystic Falls. I actually kind a like her.

"Jeremy's got a girlfriend, Jeremy's got a girlfriend" Jenna teased him

"Really?" Elena asked loudly from the kitchen.

"Shut up! Jealous?" Jeremy teased.

"No! Why should I?" Elena lied.

"Just asking" Jeremy said.

"Why do you care?" Elena continued.

"Nothing" Jeremy said.

"Let's go!" Jeremy added opening the door of the living room.

"Wait a second!" Elena picked quickly her bag and cell phone upstairs.

"Still old Elena" Jeremy sighed.

"Never change, bro!" Elena shouted from the stairs.

"Did she just call me BRO?" Jeremy felt awkward with the word AWKWARD.

"I think she just did" Jenna shrugged.

"Well" Jeremy shrugged too.

"Let's go" Elena smiled at them.

"O...K" Jenna picked her car key.

Finally arrived at school, Elena went to meet her girlfriends and Jeremy went to meet Anna in the library.

"Bye!" Jenna waved them a goodbye.

"Bye!" the two said.

XxxxxxxXxXxXXxXxxxxxXXXxxx

At the Mikaelson's house.

"Where have you been, brother?" Klaus met with Kol's voice from the kitchen.

"None of your business" Klaus gazed to him.

"At Caroline's house" Rebekah's voice cut in.

"Thank you... Rebekah" Klaus looked at her seriously. Making her notice that she has to shut up.

"Hmmm" Rebekah mimicked.

"We're already late for school" Klaus picked his things but first he went to take a quick shower, which means vampires can do it in only 1 minute and ting! Done.

"Let's go!" Klaus was already outside.

"But you haven't eat your breakfast yet" Rebekah firmed.

"I'll eat them tomorrow" Klaus said with a grateful voice.

"Ugh! Always, brother!" Rebekah hopped at the backseat of the car.

"Kol! Where the hell are you?" Klaus shouted running back and forth.

"Where have you been? It's been hours that I'm calling your goddamn name!" Klaus talked upset.

"Calm down, brother. You called me a minute AGO" Kol crossed his arms.

"Funny, let's go" Klaus pulled Kol's leather black jacket and they went back to the garage where Rebekah's waiting them in the car.

"Tik tok... Duh?" Rebekah said tapping her watch.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Kol asked shaking his head full of dust.

"First, Klaus' said that he's in a hurry not me. Second, where did the bloody hell have you been?" Rebekah turned around and starred at him from the passenger seat.

"Why does everyone asks where I was?" Kol sat back crossing again his arms.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Kol added.

"I didn't told you that you're still a kid" Rebekah answered turning around again at him.

"You always did" Kol continued.

"Ehemmm" Klaus cut in.

"What?" Rebekah and Kol said loudly at the sane time.

"Never mind" Klaus returned to drive again

"Kids" Klaus whispered.

"I'm not a kid" Rebekah heard what he just whispered.

"Ahh. Great (opens his side door)" Klaus went out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked not noticing that they're already at the school parking lot.

"Why don't you look around smell the fresh trees and aim a victim" Kol went out of the car too and picked his bag and sports bag.

"Goodbye lady!" Kol shuts the car door.

"Pests" Rebekah murmured angrily.

"I'm boiling... I need some air, woooo (opens the window)" she added.

A minute ago someone walked towards her.  
His face's very familiar to her.

"Hi, Rebekah. What are you doing here?" the guy asked.

"Oh. Hi, Matt" Rebekah went off the car and walked towards him.

"I'm just getting some air" Rebekah pretended.

"Ok. Aren't you going to your class now?" Matt asked curiously.

"RIGHT... SCHOOL! I forgot" Rebekah panicked.

"And you? Why are you here?" Rebekah asked getting her bag at the backseat of the car.

"I start school at 9 this day; do you want me to bring you to your class?" Matt asked gently.

"Are you flirting with me?" Rebekah asked smiling at him.

"Kind of" Matt said touching his neck.

"Sure" Rebekah answered his question.

"YES" Matt whispered, Rebekah heard it and hold his arms.

"Let's go" Rebekah hold his arms and pulled him entering the school.

At the hallway.

"Why did you stayed outside again? I knew that you lied" Matt said moving his left arm like he's going to bring a girl to dance.

Rebekah holds it.

"I saw you and your brothers fighting" Matt added.

"You know... Siblings are siblings" Rebekah explained in the simplest way.

"I understand" Matt nodded.

"Here we are Ms. Rebekah" Matt stopped in front of the door.

"Thank you sir. Donovan" Rebekah blushed.

Matt is blushing too, he swayed backwards and forwards. (He's waiting for something that'll happen).

Rebekah starred at the floor in a minute thinking what she should do.

"Mmm" Rebekah murmured and starred at him.

Rebekah kissed him on his cheeks, which made Matt blushed more.

"Thank you again" Rebekah thanked him again.

Matt touched his cheeks and after that he knocked at the door.

-Come in- the professor commanded.

"I'll see you around" Matt said kissing back Rebekah's cheeks.

Rebekah entered the class with a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you late Ms. Mikaelson?" the professor asked putting down his glasses.

"It was my fault sir" Matt entered the room too.

"I asked her help to organize my mother's birthday" Matt thought a lame excuse but it was true that it was his mother's birthday.

"OK Mr. Donovan. You may leave the room. Sit down Ms. Mikaelson" the professor looked upset at her.

"Why are you late?" Caroline whispered.

"Family business" Rebekah answered whispering too.

"Silence please!" the professor said interrupting their conversation.

"Sorry" Caroline apologized.

Another knock interrupted their lecture.

"(Sighs) Come in" the professor laid down his book and starred at the door.

"Good morning everyone! Sorry to interrupt you" there was the principal.

"No. It's fine" the professor said.

"I have a new student here that will attend also in here. -Come-"  
the principal called the new student.

Elena, Rebekah, Klaus, Caroline, Kol and Bonnie were shocked of what they saw.

"This can't be happening" Caroline looked at Klaus.

"What the" Rebekah covered her mouth.

"This could be fun" Kol smirked at the student.

"Why?" Bonnie said.

"You're welcome here" Elena's the only one who welcomed him in the class; the others are drooling about the student's attractive visual.

"It looks like you already know him" the principal said.

"I'll leave you here" the principal taps the student's shoulder and salutes them all.

"Good bye principal" they said.

"Good bye" the principal waked out and closes the door.

"So. What's your name?" the professor asked that student.

"I'm - -"

XxxxxXXXxxXXxXXXxxxxxxxxxXxx xxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXX XXX

Who could this be? They know this student; it's very familiar to them.  
Guess guess guess...

Sorry again, I uploaded soooooo late. I have tons of homework to do for Wednesday and I can't finish this chapter, thank God I almost finish them and today and tomorrow I have nothing to do...  
Sorry again. to all of you.


	15. Chapter 15: Conoscete Stefan Salvatore?

Trying to upload another chapter as fast as I can, but here we go again, LATE UploAD! My sister is also writing her first story. The name of the story of my sister is "The Billionaire Boys Club" or her profile: tvdjarley. She's shipping Klaroline. Hope you'll love her story. Sisters are sisters, right? Am I right? Right? By the way let's start the story.

XXxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxXXxXXXxxxX XXxxXXxXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxXXXxXx xxXXXXxxxXXxXxxXXxxxxxxxxXXXX

"I'm Stefan Salvatore" Stefan introduced himself to them.

Caroline and Bonnie looked at Elena. Klaus just made a smirk at Stefan, making him know that he isn't welcome for them except Elena.

Stefan sat next to Elena, who seems excited to know him better.

"Hi" Elena greeted him with a soft voice.

"Hi, Elena right?" Stefan assured if he's right.

"Yup" Elena answered.

"Let's continue our lecture" the professor said picking his Literature book.

"Excuse me, professor" Bonnie raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Bennett?" the professor asked browsing the right page of the topic.

"Can I go to the bathroom please?" Bonnie excused.

"Is it urgent? It's the first hour and we can't let the students go to the bathroom but if it's urgent you can go" the professor explained.

"Yes, professor" Bonnie's about to throw up.

"Go" the professor let's her go to the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" Kol asked Elena, who's sitting in front of him.

"I… I don't know" Elena said with an inscrutable voice.

"Do you know?" Kol gazed at Caroline.

"No" Caroline answered.

"Let's wait" Kol leaned back to his chair and starts to tap his pen.

Bonnie turned back in the classroom with a pale face and the six stared at her curiously.

"I'm fine" Bonnie said with a weak voice.

"Are you sure?" Kol asked her worriedly.

"Yes" Bonnie said, sitting next to Kol. Kol pulled her chair nearer and put his arms around her just like Klaus is doing.  
"When did you meet?"  
"Where did you meet?"

"5 words. He wants to meet you Jeremy at the school library" after that Elena walked out in the kitchen and went upstairs.

"Don't take it seriously! It's April fool's day!" Aunt Jenna shouted.

"Hey! That's 10 words!" Jeremy counted those words that Elena said a while ago.

"Hah! Happy April FOOL's Day!" Elena yelled, teasing him back.

"WOW. Didn't expect that" Aunt Jenna applauded.

"She's a clever girl, Aunt Jenna" Jeremy said picking his cereal from the cabinet, but Jenna slap his hands.

"It's not morning, dear. It's time to go to bed" Aunt Jenna stopped him.

"But it's very early" Jeremy scrubs his hands and went upstairs.

"Ouch!" Jeremy yelled.

"I forgot. April fool's day!" Aunt Jenna yelled again.

"Very funny" Jeremy murmured.

XxxxXXxxxxzXxxxXx

At the Mikaelson's house. At 7.00

Matt arrived at the Mikaelson's house with a bouquet of flowers.  
He knocked at the door. Klaus opened it and check what Matt's wearing, just for fun.

"Hmmmm nice jacket, it's leather and I like it. Good evening Mr. Donovan. Come in. I'll call Rebekah" Klaus went upstairs. Elijah noticed Matt standing in front of the door.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked.

"Hi. I'm Matt, Matt Donovan. Pleasure to meet you sir. Are you their father?" Matt and Elijah met. Matt asked him politely if he's their father.

Elijah grinned and made a fake smile.

Rebekah is walking at the stairs, while Klaus keeps on touching her hair.

"Stop it, Klaus!" Rebekah gets irritated.

"Sorry sister, but they're fun. Look" Klaus never stopped touching her hair until Elijah passed by murmuring: "This guy asked me if I'm your father, I mean do I look old enough to be a father?. Never mind, go and don't go further".

Rebekah and Klaus laughed at him.

"You really look like a father. You're treating me like you're daughter" they kept on laughing, Elijah had enough so he went to his room and shut loudly the door.

"Oooo. He really is a father" Klaus kept on laughing and laughing.

In the mean time, Klaus and Rebekah calmed their self.

"Now, I have to go. Bye" Rebekah walked towards Matt and they waved him a goodbye.

Klaus phoned Kol, because he is not yet home. Elijah finally went out of his room and went slowly at the kitchen.

"Pick it up, pick it up" Klaus starts to clomp his foot. Elijah heard it and it annoys him.

"Could you please stop doing that?" Elijah requested while he's enjoying eating a bread with peanut butter and jelly.

"Sure" Klaus clumped harder.

Elijah starts to get angry. He picked the knife and rushed quickly at him.

"I said stop it!" Elijah scared him pointing the knife at his heart.

"Go ahead brother, kill me. This could be your chance to get your revenge. After I daggered all of you for centuries, this could be your chance. So go ahead, kill me" Klaus dropped his phone on the floor.

A doorbell bust in.

Elijah hides the knife behind his back.

"Come in" Klaus ordered.

The door opened and a beautiful lady entered.

"Miss me" she smirked arrogantly at them, blowing slowly her nails, one raised eyebrow and wearing a leather black fitted jacket and blue jeans.

"Ahh. Katherine" Klaus was shocked, but he isn't scared, no worries and thoughts.

"Can I come in?" she said stepping forwards, entering the house.

"Oooops, I'm already invited in. Oh well" she walked like a model making herself feel like she's a star.

"What an unpleasant surprise. What on earth brings you here?" Klaus cross his arms on his chest.  
She raised her eyebrow and had an eye-to-eye contact with Elijah.

"I want my freedom" Katherine answered stopping what she was doing before and sat at an ottoman.

"After 500 years running from you, now I need my freedom" Katherine uttered.

"If you want your freedom, bring me this cure that you were saying" Klaus gave her an order so she can have her freedom.

"One thing, our sister wanted it too" Elijah commented.

"That's why I'm asking her to bring me the cure" Klaus said with an unfathomable voice.

"What?" Elijah didn't understand it.

"Nothing. I said that, if it's true, she should bring us the cure. That's all" Klaus explained clearly with his eyes starring at Katherine, who's touching his paintings.

XxxxxXXXxxXXxXXXxxxxxxxxxXx  
At the grill.

"Good evening Mrs. Donovan. I'm Rebekah Mikaelson. Pleasure to meet you" Rebekah met right away Matt's mom.

"Hi, Rebekah. I'm Matt's mom, Kelly. Nice to meet you too" Kelly stood up and they shake hands.

"Hi, mom. So you already met her" Matt arrived with some drinks in a tray on his hands.

"Here you go, ladies" Matt served the drinks to them.

"Vodka" Rebekah picked her drink.

"Me too, vodka" Kelly laughed that they had the same drinks.

"Cheers!" they raised their glasses and saluted.

"For my son's Girlfriend (as in girlfriend)" Kelly shouted out loud.

"Mom" Matt kicks slowly his mom's foot.  
Rebekah's a bit embarrassed, but still happy to meet her mom and also the fact that Matt's mom considered her as his girlfriend.

"You aren't?" Kelly put down the glass.

"Of course we are" Matt put his arms around Rebekah.

"Yes, we are. It's about 2 months that we're together" Rebekah lied.

"Great. I'm so happy that my son found this beautiful young lady, that made my son more happier" Kelly complimented Rebekah.

"Thank you, Mrs. Donovan" Rebekah felt enthusiasm and joy.

"I respect that you're respecting me, but I want you to call me Kelly, because calling me Mrs. Donovan feels like I'm old. I know the old ones should be called by their surnames, but I would love to be called Kelly" Kelly preferred to be called by her name and not by her ex's surname.

"Sure... Kelly" Rebekah couldn't say her name because she grew up respecting her parents and brothers.

"Don't be shy saying my name. I don't eat beautiful girls, don't worry" Kelly laughed. Matt didn't talk because he wants Rebekah to know his mother further.

"Matt, where did you meet this lovely lady?" Kelly asked.

"Is it necessary?" Matt doesn't want to tell her, it's not that he don't want to tell her, it's not a very important thing to tell.

"Yes" Kelly answered him smiling at Rebekah.

"Alright... At school, thanks to my best friends that one of them became her brother's (Klaus) girlfriend" Matt explained in an easy way.

"You have a brother?" Kelly questioned.

"Yes, we're 6 siblings, I'm the only girl" Rebekah stated with pity.

"Ouchhhhh. That's so hard not having another sister or somebody who you can talk to" Kelly felt sorry for her.

"Where's your mother?" Kelly popped out the word MOTHER.  
Rebekah's eyes widened and didn't answer the question.

XXxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxXXxXXXxxxX

"I don't like this" Katherine took a paper with Caroline's face drawn in it.

"She's a little bit... bitchy, you know what I mean" Katherine bedeviled Klaus' paintings.

"Katherine, darling, I think you should leave" Elijah held her hands and gave her a look that begs her to leave. Katherine also gave him a look like, 'come on, it's fun'. Klaus arrived off limits, he picked Elijah's knife which is at his back and immediately he attempts to stab Katherine in her chest. Elijah stopped him, protecting his LOVEY-DOVEY.

"How dare you say that to her! She's not a bitch like you! Get out of our house! You'll never get your freedom!" Klaus yelled, shout and screamed all what he wanted to say in front of her face.

"You'll never get the cure!" Katherine yelled back and slams the door. Elijah felt bad and get's angry at his little brother.

"Don't tell me that you're at her side?" Klaus joked and thought that Elijah would be happy.

"Do you care about our only sister? Rebekah, what about her?" Elijah left the house and the door was left swaying back and forth. Klaus felt stupid after that. Just for curiosity, he phoned (call) Caroline.

-Hello, Klaus- Caroline answered the call with a sleepy voice.  
-Hi, sweetheart. Did I disturb you?- Klaus asked.  
-No, no, you didn't. I was taking a nap, because I'll restudy history later at 4 o'clock in the morning for our exam-  
-Oh, I forgot that-  
-You already know history. You lived for many years, I'm sure you knew all of them. Hahahahah-  
-I really do, sweetheart. Do you want me to come over at your house and help you study later? I'm alone here, HA, they left. Bekah will return... I don't know what time she'll come back, she's with Matt. Elijah walked out because...better not to tell you-  
-Tell me what?-  
-Short story, I'll tell you that later-  
-Oooookay. See you later, you can come in using my window, I always leave them open-  
-I will, but I can use the door too-  
-NO. Mom will shoot you-  
-That's fine, it will not hurt that bad-  
-Silly. Good night, love you, see you later-  
-Bye, sweetheart. Good night, love you too. See you later-  
-Bye-  
-Bye-

Caroline went back to sleep and assured that the windows are open. Suddenly she starts to have a bad dream.

XXxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxXXxXXXxxxX

"My mom...she's-" she trailed, Matt cut in to tell a lie about her mother. Rebekah felt released by the simplest question from Matt's mother.

"Her mom and dad are put of town, they went in Italy. They are having a 3 years vacation" Matt said another falsity again.

"3 years?!" Kelly spitted out her vodka on the floor. Rebekah was very shocked, she didn't expect that. Matt blushed and humiliation was all he has on his face.

"Y...yes. 3 years. Here" Rebekah picked a table napkin and gave it to Kelly.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, what kind of parents are they. 3 years of vacation? Did they think about leaving you and your siblings alone in your house?" Kelly exclaimed, she's angry because even though she met Rebekah a while ago she already feels like Rebekah's her daughter.

"They said that they're already grown-up, mom" Matt commented.

"How old is your oldest brother?" Kelly questioned if Rebekah's siblings are really grown-up.

"Elijah's 25 yrs. old" Rebekah answered.

"Elijah? He's your brother? I thought he's your dad" Matt spoke fast.

"You thought wrong, he also told us that" Rebekah felt some tears in her eyes because she can't stop laughing.

"Your dad's here?" Kelly catechized.

"(Oooops) No, I mean her uncle, yes, her uncle" Matt lied again.

"Is there something you have to tell me? Because I have to tell you something too" Kelly became serious

"No...no...nothing" Matt spitted the words out.

"O.K. I'm sure that you're telling a lie" Kelly crossed her arms on her chest.

"Mom, we can explain that" Matt started to get nervous.

"Rebekah?" Kelly said the name of Rebekah.

"(Breaths deep) we're really sorry that we told you something that isn't true" Rebekah apologized first.

"You see, mom. Rebekah and I aren't in a relationship YET" Matt said first.

"Hmm" Kelly hummed.

"Second, her parents aren't really in Italy" Matt continued.

"What?" Kelly interrupted them.

"(Uhhahhhohhh)" Rebekah whispered on Matt's ears.

"And where are they?" Kelly starts to ask them questions.

"Uhmm, I don't know where they are yet" Rebekah stated the truth.

"What do you mean you don't know yet?" Kelly demanded.

"I don't think we should tell you this" Matt starts to think if he has to say what Rebekah's family is.

"What is it? Tell me" Kelly said calmly.

"Should I tell her" Matt asked Rebekah first.

"Can I tell you this later?" Rebekah can't tell her the truth.

"Sure" Kelly accepted.

"There are so many people in here at the bar, they might here it" Rebekah excused.

"So, let's go home" Kelly couldn't wait what Rebekah will say.

"Mom, there's still time. Let's stay here for a while" Matt kept on giving excuses until his mom gets a little but upset.

"Matt" Kelly sighed.

"Or maybe I have to tell her now" Rebekah answered dreadfully.

"My...my family is not normal, like everyone is. We're not that family who has got it's normal life. We-" Rebekah started but interrupted by Kelly's question.

"What do you mean your family is not NORMAL?" Kelly cut in.

"Mom can you let her finish?" Matt commanded in a low voice.

"Mmm" Kelly nodded.

XxxxxXXXxxXXxXXXxxxxxxxxxXx

She keeps on rolling on her bed, sweating like in Saudi Arabia, windows are swaying back and forth, you can hear the loud thunderstorms and the raindrops are coming in by the windowpane, hearing footsteps towards her.  
The window slammed so hard that made her wake up.

"Ahh!" Caroline yelled at the man in front of her.

"Shhhh, shh" he sat beside her.

"Klaus? Thank God you're here" Caroline cried and hugged him.

"I'm right here" Klaus laid at the bed, hugs her tightly and they sleep together.

(5:00 a.m) Caroline's alarm clock rang.

"H-I-S-T-O-R-Y" Klaus whispered gently and sweet letter by letter on her ears. Caroline smiled in every letter Klaus whispered. She leaned on his chest and kissed his neck. Klaus kissed her back switching places, he's now on her top holding her hands while she kisses her too. Klaus, for a very long time not controlling his vampire-being, starts to hold her hands very tight that makes her hands bruise

"Klaus, stop, it hurts" Caroline felt her hands hurting.

"Klaus!" Caroline starts to yell his name, Klaus couldn't stop.

"I said stop, Klaus!" Caroline continued and starts to move away from Klaus but he is too strong and heavy and she couldn't move her body too.

Klaus' fangs came out and leaned on Caroline's neck.

"Klaus, no!" Caroline felt his fangs inside her neck, Klaus held her neck and bit her deeper.

"KLAUS!" Caroline screamed with all her voice, her mother starts to knock at her door.

"Caroline? Caroline!" Liz yelled from the door. She starts to get nervous and worry about Caroline, she shot the door knob and tried to fit her hand to open it. She shot again the door and made a big hole, now her hand fitted.

"Caroline!" Liz opened the door and saw Caroline crying on her bed.

"Caroline? What happened?" Liz asked while she strokes her hair.

"Nightmare, mom" Caroline replied murmuring the words.

"Still nightmare" Liz hugged her and tries to make her fall asleep again.

"Yup" Caroline fell asleep.

"Hah" Liz sighed.

After observing the room she noticed a guy outside the window.  
She opened it and it was...-

XXxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxXXxXXXxxxX

So 2 weeks without uploads? Awesome! Hahahahah. Tomorrow can't write but still... I can try; I'm at Ravenna, Italy tomorrow having a field trip. Sorry again my loves or sweethearts and dudes or bros.

(Do you know Austin Mahone? He's hot and his smile ughhh it melts me. Just kidding Kol's smile is my heaven)... Sorry again. XOXOXO


	16. Chapter 16: The sun goes down

Oh my f*cking mind! What am I doing? For Klaroline shippers who are very pissed about the episode "The Originals" , Hayley's pregnant! ×_× but I don't blame Phoebe Tomkin for that, I saw her tweeter, it was full of hate tweets. If you hate the character hate the character not the actor/actress! I'm not angry, don't worry. B).

XxxxxXXXxxXXxXXXxxxxxxxxxXx  
"Is this the right time to tell your mom that I'm a vampire?" Rebekah typed the words through her phone and gave it to Matt.

"I don't think so. There are so many second thoughts in my mind." Matt replied.

"Matt? What are you doing?" Kelly noticed them hiding something.

"Nothing...nothing" Matt hid the phone.

"You know that I don't like lies, so tell me. Tell me, what were you two doing?" Kelly stood up from her seat.

"I will tell you, if you could please wait when the time comes?" Matt blocked his mom.

"I will wait, promise. Is she pregnant?" Kelly couldn't stop talking.

"NO, now please...keep your promise" Matt calmed her down.

"I will" Kelly showed him the promise sign.

"Thank you, mom" Matt smiled slightly.

"You can NOW trust me" Kelly winked at Rebekah.

"Let's get you home, we're the only visitors in here and it's already two thirty in the morning" Kelly pointed the clock.

"Yeah, mom" Matt said rubbing his eye.

"Ladies first" Matt opened the door and made Kelly and Rebekah pass first.

"Bye guys!" Matt said to the waiters at the grill.

"Bye!" they all waved them a goodbye.

"Let me open the door for you" Matt walked beside the car door and open it for Rebekah.

"Mom, can you kindly sit at the backseat?" Matt asked politely.

"Yes, sweetie" Kelly answered sweetly.

"No, it's fine you can sit here at the front seat" Rebekah stood away from the passenger seat.

"No, it's fine. You two sit at the front together" Kelly joked.

"HahHahahahaha, it's fine Rebekah. You can seat here" Matt forced Rebekah to sit on the front seat.

"Is it OK, Kelly?"Rebekah asked her.

"Yeah, definitely great" Kelly agreed.

XxxxxXXXxxXXxXXXxxxxxxxxxXx

"Klaus? What are you doing here? It's very late" Liz opened the window and let him in.

"Thank you. Caroline asked me to come here later to help her study history for the test tomorrow. I came here very early because no one's home, they're all out" Klaus explained clearly and slowly.

"I see. Can I trust you again?" Liz turned around and yawned.

"Yes, ma'am, I can be trusted" Klaus answered like a soldier.

"Thank you so much, Klaus. Thank you for coming in her life. Now that I can leave you alone here with my daughter who's having a beauty sleep. Good night, Klaus" Liz yawned and starts to walk out of the room. Klaus observed Caroline for a while and then he starts to take off his shoes and leather jacket.

Caroline heard the movement of Klaus and thought that it might be a stranger or just another dream, when she opened her eyes she saw Klaus sleeping next to her.  
She was shocked at him because he came earlier than she thought. Klaus wasn't sleeping at all; he only wants to know why she's having nightmares.

"Klaus? Klaus? Kla-" she trailed.

"Hello sweetheart, sorry I came very early here. I saw your mom a while ago, she was about to c e the window but she noticed me outside, so she let me in. After that she said that I can be trusted and then she went back to her room and went to sleep" Klaus explained. Caroline laughed at his explanation without no reasons.

"I heard that you had a bad dream, love" Klaus pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

"Let's not talk about it, please?" Caroline stared at him. Klaus understood that so he stopped talking about nightmares.  
Suddenly he heard Caroline crying in his arms.

"What is it my love?" Klaus wiped her tears and stroked slowly her hair continuously.

"It's nothing (takes a deep breath); It's nothing" Caroline lied.

"Is it about your father?" Klaus saw it in her eyes.

"Yes, he just popped in my mind, that's all" Caroline smiled again.

"I see, how did you feel when your father was out of your life, when he's gone when you needed him?" Klaus continued.

"Sometimes I feel lost or different from the others, sometimes I feel guilty and angry not having my father by my side, sometimes I feel nothing" Caroline felt the anger in her veins and felt like she's burning from anger.

"Sweetheart, calm down. I can see that you're very angry for your father, but you see that I also don't have a father" Klaus confessed too.

"Oh, sorry for that too" Caroline felt very sorry for him, not having a father beside you.

"How did you feel about that?" Caroline asked the same thing to him.

"I felt strong, not having my father but having my brothers is the best for me" Klaus response comforting her like a Teddy bear.

"You're so lucky that you have your brothers. Here...I'm always alone" Caroline went deeper in his arms so she could feel the warmth of Klaus' arm.

"Let's go back to sleep, love" Klaus turned on his left with Caroline beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The nurse entered the room, Kol is still inside the room with Bonnie.

"Sir? It's late, the visiting hours finished at 21:00 p.m you can return here tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m." the nurse taps Kol's back so he can wake up.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't obey the rules so till now I will stay here on whatever hour...I don't care about your visiting hours, my girlfriend's here, she's sick. Go back outside and tell your guards or doctors that in this room I can stay here whenever I want, do you understand?" Kol compelled the nurse.

"Yes, sir" the nurse understood.

"Good, now continue your work" Kol commanded politely.

The nurse went out the room and left them alone again. Kol went back to sit next to Bonnie, afterwards he felt Bonnie's hands moving.

"Did you compel the nurse?" Bonnie murmured silently.

"Yes, Bonnie" Kol answered it leaning next to her.

"You don't have to" Bonnie smiled slightly at him.

"I didn't follow the visiting hours, because I don't want to leave you here alone" Kol held her hands.

"Awww, you're so sweet. Thank you" Bonnie tightened his hands.  
Kol laid himself down at the bed with her beside him and starts to cuddle her, just to make her feel alive.

"Kol?" Bonnie called.

"Yup?" Kol replied.

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?" Bonnie asked, just to assure if she heard right.

"OH, that? YES, I did call you my girlfriend. Why?" Kol questioned.

"I like it" Bonnie gazed at him and gave him a happy face.

"Thank you, darling" Kol kissed her on the forehead. Bonnie tightened Kol's hand that's touching hers.

"Your welcome" Bonnie giggled.

"I will assume that tomorrow we'll go out of this room. Promise" Kol starred at her hazel colored eyes.

"YEAH?" - "Yeah"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somebody came in at a 24-hour restaurant (even though it doesn't exist).

"Oh. Come on! Why this hour, it's almost morning" Katherine stumped her feet at the end of the door.

"What brings you here, Elijah?" she moved a chair beside her.

"I just want to come by and see how you're doing after what my brother did to you" Elijah sat on the chair that Katherine pulled out under the high table.

"I'm fine, why do you care?" Katherine answered rudely.

Elijah grinned.

"You're not yet changed, Katerina" Elijah still remember how Katherine moves, walks and talks.

"I will never change and you know it" Katherine hand him a juice, instead of a blood bag.

"Hmmmm" Elijah hummed.

"Are you following me?" Katherine calmed herself down.

"No, why should I?" Elijah stood up and almost walked away, but Katherine stopped him.

"You're leaving me here?" Katherine held his hand.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Elijah snorted.

"No, No I'm not scared" Katherine lets go off his hand.

"Then why are you stopping me?" Elijah asked arrogantly.

"Ugh, I don't know. Do you know?" Katherine asked while drinking in her blood-bag.

"I love this restaurant" Elijah changed the subject.

"Changing subjects means not answering my questions and you know that" Katherine gave him a look, like she always does. 0_o.

"And you know what I'm supposed to answer" Elijah gave her back a small grin.

"You know I hate to say this" Katherine finished her blood-bag.

"That...?" Elijah questioned.

"That...I miss you" Katherine starred at him timidly just not to be embarrassed.

"Why do you hate saying that?" Elijah asked not minding what Katherine just said.

"Because I'm incapable of love, I don't feel anything and I hate the fact that I love you. That's why" Katherine filled in those words just to let him remember that she doesn't care about everything, neither herself.

"And let me love you, let me teach you how to love yourself and everything. I know you don't care, but this time I'll force you to" Elijah took her hands and put it on his and covered it with his other hand.

"I really don't care" Katherine commented.

"Really? How did you feel when I touched your hands?" Elijah asked just to let him know if she really don't care.

"Ohhh, I like this lame song" Katherine stood up from her seat.

"Why do you like it?" Elijah found out that she also listens to, what she called LAME song.

"I thought you're incapable of love?" Elijah took off his hands from Katherine's.

"Lame!" Katherine went back to sit again.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Elijah asked.

"Because I don't care" Elijah answered alone his question.

"I'm not capable of love" Elijah continued.

Katherine was, yeah, ignoring him.

"I miss you Elijah" Elijah added.

"I'm going home" Katherine gets mad and irritated at him, she stood up and picked her bag and car key and starts to walk out of the restaurant.

"I knew it" Elijah was already standing at the front door.

"What's wrong with you Elijah?" Katherine walked back and went in another door.

"There's nothing wrong with me, it's you Katerina" Elijah blocked her again.

"What do you want?" Katherine raised her voice and throw down her bag.

"You know what the others said? They said that the more you hate the more you love. What are you doing? You hate me. So it means?" he stated.

"It means that I hate you" Katherine made a fake smile.

"Katerina, Katerina, Katerina, why?" Elijah picked the bag.

"Because-" she trailed off.

"You don't care" Elijah continued it because he already know what she will say, she doesn't care period.

"Good night, Katherine" Elijah gave her the bag that was on the floor and walked patiently out of the restaurant.

Katherine remained silent and mute for 3 minutes.

"Wait" Katherine ran fast towards him and kissed him.

"Finally!" Elijah sighed. Katherine smiled.

"I love you, Elijah. I really do" Katherine hugged him.

"What a beautiful drama between the Mikaelson brother and the doppelganger" somebody came out from the woods clapping his hands on them.

His face was very familiar for him, he remembered that he was the one who tried to kill Katherine (I don't know).

"I know that you want her Dean, but I'm warning you, stay away from her" Elijah came in front of Katherine to protect her.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Do you know who sent me here?" Dean tries to fool around.

"Who?" Elijah questioned loudly.

"Ask your LIL BRO" he left a clue and vanished immediately.

"Klaus?" Elijah thought.

Dean didn't really left, he was hiding at the bushes waiting for the right time to stake Katherine not in her heart just inbother part only not to kill her.

"Your brother will never stop searching me, isn't he?" Katherine asked him sincerely.

"I will convince him" Elijah finally hugged him, but an improvise moment, Dean used his vamp-speed and stake Katherine with a sharp pointed branch at the back and broke it so the half of the branch will stuck in it. Elijah didn't sense him, Dean is best at attack moves, he knows all the strategy to attack a vampire.

"No!" Elijah caught her in his arms.

"You'll pay for this!" Elijah yelled angrily.

"E...li...jah?" Katherine is breathing hardly and slow.

"I'll get you home" Elijah brought her in his arms in his car, not in her.

"Hold on, Katherine" Elijah kept on saying those words until they arrived at her (Katherine) house.

Elijah bummed the door very hard and enter immediately in.

"I'll call Bonnie to make sure she's alright and asked her if she can come here, only if she's feeling fine, alright?" Elijah laid her on the sofa and pulled out his phone and dialed Bonnie's number.

"Pick up, please. Pick up, please" Elijah held her hand and sat next to her.

XXxxxXxXXXXxXxxxXxXXXxX  
Bonnie felt the vibration of her phone, she leaned on Kol's chest and answered the call.

-Elijah?- Bonnie demanded.

-Yes, it's me, Bonnie. There's something wrong in here- Elijah started nervously.

-Why are you scared, you sound like you did something bad. What happened?- Bonnie woke up Kol.

"What is it Bonnie?" Kol saw Bonnie a little awkward with her phone.

"It's Elijah, something's wrong" Bonnie turn on the speaker phone.

-Elijah?-  
-Kol, is Bonnie doing fine?-  
-Why?-  
-I need her help!-  
-What happened?-  
-I know you wouldn't like it-  
-What?-  
-It's Katherine-  
-Katherine? That..-  
-Can you come back here?-  
-No, she can't. She's still ill and tired-  
-Katherine's been stabbed by Dean-  
-Dean?-  
-Yeah, Dean!-  
-What does he want from her?-  
-I don't know-  
-Sorry brother, but we can't help you-  
-Please!-

"I will help her, Kol" Bonnie cuts in

"What? Katherine's dangerous, Bonnie" Kol exclaimed.

"I know that" Bonnie gazed at him

"How?" Kol demanded madly.

"Hey, don't be mad from what I'm going to do. Your brother's there, he can handle Katherine. He'll never let her hurt me" Bonnie stand up very slow and picked her jacket and car key on the table.

"Where are you going?" Kol pulled her hand.

"At your house, what else?" Bonnie answered letting go of his hand.

"Bonnie,please! Don't go" Kol begged.

"Kol, if you trust me and your brother, you'll let me go" Bonnie faced him.

"I do trust you, Bonnie. I don't want you to get hurt, that's all, Bonnie" Kol begged again.

"Kol, do you trust me?" Bonnie pulled him closer to her.

"Yes, Bonnie" Kol answered faintly.

"Hmm, can I go now?" Bonnie asked.

"I have no choice. I will come too" while they start to walk along the corridor, Kol put his arms around her.

"It's for my brother" Kol concluded.

XXxxxXxXXXXxXxxxXxXXXxX

"Katherine, stay with me. Here, I'll let you drink my blood, it'll heal you a bit" Elijah sat next to her and bit his wrist and let Katherine drink on it.

(Me: what am I doing at Elijah's character? Sorry for making him very kind hearted at Katherine, but he really is kind:))

XXxxxXxXXXXxXxxxXxXXXxX,

The alarm clock keeps on playing random songs. Nobody's turning it off. Klaus, even though he has a great sense of hearing, he didn't care about the noise. Caroline is sleeping very deeply on Klaus' tight warm embrace, she couldn't hear it either..  
Minutes later Liz entered the room with her robe on and messy hair, without knocking on the door.

"Caroline" Liz tapped her back.

"Mmmmm" Caroline moaned.

"Caroline" Liz tapped again her back. Caroline turned around and faced Klaus. When Klaus felt Caroline's breath on his chest, he opened his eyes and saw Liz standing beside the bed, watching them.

"Liz" Klaus greeted.

"Tell her when she wake up that never use alarm clocks at the midnight, that's all. I'm going back to bed" Liz didn't ask him why he's on the bed with her daughter.

"Ok" Klaus nodded.

"see you later" Liz walked out of the room and closes slowly the door.

Klaus sighed, Caroline was pretending that she was sleeping for all that time. Klaus saw her.

"Caroline?" Klaus gave her a bad look.

"Are...you angry?" Caroline made a smile while she stares at him.

"Let's get back to sleep" Klaus laughed at her. Caroline laughed too.

"Stop. Don't" Caroline moved away from him just to get away from Klaus who's about to tickle her endlessly.

"Don't be afraid love, I'm not going to bite you" Klaus followed her every move.

"Don't start" Caroline is already standing beside the bed.

"Come here, Caroline" Klaus starts to scare her, just for fun.

"No!" Caroline ran around the room just to escape from Klaus. Klaus also ran towards her and he caught her standing at the corner of the room.

"No. No" Caroline laughed and faced the wall.

"Here I come" Klaus blocked her then he started tickling her waist, the part she has the most.

"Stop! stop! stop, Klaus" Caroline couldn't take it anymore and starts to cry not because she's hurt, because...she can't take it anymore. ;D.

"It's only the begging, love" Klaus continued tickling her.

"What...what do you mean 'It's only the beginning'?" Caroline couldn't breathe.

"Klaus? Klaus...I can't breathe!" Caroline screamed laughing out loud.

"Sorry love" Klaus apologized and stopped tickling her.

Klaus apologized making her turn around and look at him, Caroline did turn around. Klaus took her hands and leaned at her kissing her deeply and slowly. Caroline kissed him back, holding his hands tightly.  
They look like two cuddling lovebirds on a branch of a tall tree. Caroline decided to put themselves on the bed, she pulled Klaus away from her and pushed him on the bed. Caroline took his clothes aggressively and Klaus did the same way to her. Klaus liked it so bad that he is about to bite her.

XxxxXxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxx

Soooooooooooo, Burgers? Hahahaha love that part when Rebekah offered Matt some burgers.  
Yeah, this Tuesday is my birthday 7-05 so I'm 14 years old. Too young to die, just kidding.  
Can't wait for the next episode of TVD Klaroline moments, I fucking screamed when I saw Kol and when I heard his voice. This is my best gift, XD :) :) :) :)

Kalijah. Kennett. Klaroline moments. :)

Can't wait can't wait can't wait can't wait ep.23


	17. Chapter 17: Vampire-being

So yeah! Caroline being stabbed by Klaus (Silas). I remember when he has to pin her on the tree but his hand can't hold her neck very tight. So in the real life when JoMo and Candice are casting the scene, JoMo can't hurt Candice! Is Klaroline on the real life happening?... never mind.

So have you already read the story of my sister? If not it's fine.  
XxxxxXXXxxXXxXXXxxxxxxxxxXx

-Kol! Bonnie! She's getting weaker!-  
-Brother, if we're already in the future with our cars flying we're already there for 5 minutes, but we're still in the present day so you'll have to wait for 10 minutes-  
-Where are you!-  
-In the middle of a traffic-  
-Ugh! Why?-  
-Got to go brother there's a police coming-  
-What? What did-?

"Good evening Mr. Mikaelson and Mrs. Mikaelson!" the police knocked at the car window and Kol opened it, it was Kol's old friend.

"Good evening Javier! Nice to see you again" Kol greeted with enthusiasm. Bonnie showed herself, Kol hugged her.

"What's her name? She's stunning" Javier whispered.

"Her name's Bonnie and she's mine" Kol whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Bonnie interrupted them.

"Oh, nothing. It's been a long time that we haven't seen each other.

"Bonnie, this is Javier my best bud since childhood" Kol introduced Javier to Bonnie.

"Nice to meet you, Javier" Bonnie smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Bonnie" Javier waved his hand.

"So, what happened here?" Kol asked looking at the two drivers out of their cars fighting.

"Near the stoplights there's an accident. The ambulance can't enter the road because the cars don't want to let it pass" Javier explained.

"I see. My brother's girlfriend is in trouble, we have to go home as fast as we can. Can you give us a ride?" Kol asked begging at his friend.

"I'll let you borrow my Ducati, here's the key, it's at the parking lot underground at that restaurant" Javier gave him the key of his Ducati and indicated at the restaurant opposite at them.

"Thanks men!" they went out from the car.

"Dude, take care of my Ducati" Javier tap his back.

"I will. Take care of my Lamborghini too" Kol gave him the car key.

"I'll bring it to your house, bro. Don't worry. Ah! Say Hi to your brother" Javier hopped in on Kol's car.

"Bye!" Kol waved him a goodbye. Bonnie gave him a smile.

"Kol!" Javier called him.

"What?" Kol questioned.

"You're very lucky" Javier smiled.

"Thanks, why..why am I lucky again?" Kol didn't get it.

"You have a beautiful lady, bro. She's lucky too, she's lucky to have you" Javier complimented.

"Thank you very much, bud" Kol thanked him, hugging Bonnie tightly.

"Look at you two! You're so cute together!" Javier laughed.

"You're still the –cretino- I ever met, we have to go now. See you soon!" they started crossing along the road.

"Bye, Javier!" Bonnie waved him a goodbye.

"Bye Bonnie. Bye Kol!" Javier gave them a huge smile.

"Thanks for your motorbike!" Kol shouted from the restaurant.

"No problem!" Javier responded.

XxXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXxXXXXxxXXxxXXxxXXXXXxxXxx xxxXxxxXXXxxxxXxXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

At the parking lot.

"Where is this Ducati? Mm mmm mm" Kol's humming a song –I see you-

"I know that song, that's my favorite" Bonnie laughed.

From the corner of the parking lot there was a sound of an unexplained drag.

"Can you hear that?" Bonnie went closer to Kol and held very tight Kol's arm.

"Yes and do you know that this place was haunted?" Kol joked; he doesn't hear the dragging sound.

"Kol…Kol there's somebody in there. I better check it out" Bonnie let go off his arm and walk towards the corner.

"I should check it out, Bonnie" Kol stopped her.

They found a wounded man laying on the floor.

"Yuck! That's so gross!" Bonnie turned around and covered her nose, she's about to throw up.

"Bonnie, it's just a…..a human body and a lot of…blood" Kol couldn't handle the smell of the blood.

"Kol? Kol, let's go!" Bonnie tries to stop Kol but Kol's too strong, so Bonnie tries to do a spell just to make him stop even though she doesn't want to hurt him.

"Kol, stop!" Bonnie started to say 5 words and Kol starts to have a headache and it made him kneel on the ground and beg for her to stop.

"Stop! Bonnie stop! Please!" Kol begged, Bonnie saw in his eyes that he's hurt, she stopped.

"Sorry, Kol. You didn't control yourself. I don't want to do that" Bonnie apologized.

"Then why did you do it?" Kol stands up, touching his forehead.

"Because you didn't control yourself, he's dying and you're trying to kill him to death!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"That's what vampires do, Bonnie! They kill humans!" Kol shouted.

"Then if I'm human why don't you kill me?" Bonnie uttered.

"Because I love you Bonnie and I can't let myself hurt you and kill you" Kol calm himself down.

"I love you too Kol, but killing somebody isn't the right thing to do, so please Kol understand what I'm trying to say to you" Bonnie walked towards him and .

"Sorry, Kol. Can you forgive me?" Bonnie asked staring at his brown shiny eyes.

"Yes, Bon" Kol kissed her hands that's touching his neck.

"Bon?" Kol asked gently, finally calmed down.

"Mm?" Bonnie hummed.

"Will you forgive me?" Kol asked too.

"Of course I will" Bonnie answered gladly. Kol felt the smile of Bonnie on his chest.

"Stay here and I'll bring this man on that ambulance out there" Kol used his vampire speed on the man who was wounded.

"I'll wait you here" Bonnie grinned. Kol nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxxxXXXXXXxXxxxxXXXXxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX xXxxxxXXXXXXxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXX

"Let's get you outta here" Kol put the man's arm on his shoulder and tried to make him stand.

"What the hell is that?" Kol noticed a large bite on the man's neck.

"A hybrid" Kol already knows what it would be.

"There's not enough time, help me" the man's coughing out blood and talked harshly.

"Kol?" Bonnie called out his name.

"I'm right here. I think this isn't a human, Bon. I think he's a vampire too" Kol explained observing the hybrid bite.

"I'm coming over there" Bonnie decided to come over the corner.

"Bon, stop over there" Kol commanded.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Bonnie asked with anxiety.

"He might bite you, Bon" Kol replied with safety.

"I thought about two hours ago, you trust me?" Bonnie

"I do Bon. I always will trust you. I didn't want you to get in trouble" Kol answered well-defined.  
"He's human so let me handle it, Kol!" Bonnie said upsetly.

"I know you're angry but I'm a sorry that I'm an over-protective boyfriend to you. I want what's best for you, Bonnie" Kol stepped forwards.

"I understand that Kol , but let me try to help, please?" Bonnie begged.

"I trust you Bonnie. Come here, I'll try to stop him if he attempts to kill you" Kol grabbed the body and laid it near the cars.

"Thank you Kol" Bonnie thanked him for giving her a chance to heal the human.

"I'll just...start" Bonnie noticed that Kol isn't opening his mouth just to say not a single word to stop her from what she's doing.

Bonnie starts to say strange words, when he starts to heal, he starts to move aggressively. Kol didn't blocked him, he just stares at him and snap his neck. Bonnie didn't expect that, the only thing she knows is that Kol will stopped the human. That's all.

"Kol?!" Bonnie shouted.

"Let's go" Kol said very calm. Not giving a doubt about it.

"Here" Kol throw her the helmet.

"Are you mad at me because of what I did? Kol, it's...it's a human it isn't a vampire. He's risking his life and what are we going to do stare at him? Watch him die? Is that what you want?" Bonnie commented suspiciously.

"Kol? Answer me!" Bonnie added.

Kol's still muted. Bonnie is really getting mad so he dropped the helmet on the ground.

"Between me and you, it's over. It's over Kol. We're done" Bonnie picked her bag from the top of a car where she was a while ago.

Kol was left alone and angry at himself at the parking lot with the human body laying on the ground.

"Who are you?" the hman is finally rised.

"Shut up!" Kol shouted.

"Calm down man" the guy commanded.

"How dare you command me!" Kol picked the man up and pinned him on the wall.

"Put...me...do..w...n" the guy was out of breathe. Kol bite him and he was so hungry and angry that he drained his blood and killed him.

"Thanks for the meal" Kol speeches mouth full of blood stains .  
XxxxxXXXXxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxXxXxxx

"Don't bite ! Don't bite! Klaus stop!" Caroline panicked.

"Sorry Caroline! I'm so so sorry" Klaus stands up and picked his clothes.

"It's okay Klaus. I'm fine. Stay here" Caroline forgave him.

"I wasn't myself back there. I'm really sorry, Caroline. I think I should leave" Klaus opened widely the window.

"Stop. You can stay here" Caroline followed him. Begging him to stay.

"I should really go. See you at school tomorrow, Caroline. Bye" Klaus was angry about himself because of what he just did.

"Klaus!" Caroline pulled him back and kisses him on the lips. Klaus didn't expect that, he was shocked, eyes became wider.

"Stay...please?" Caroline looked at his eyes, begging him to spend all night long with her.

Klaus leaned at the wall next to the window where he was sitting.  
Caroline sat near him.

"What was the best thing that happened to you?" Klaus asked starring at the night sky with many shining stars.

"Yes...hmmm, when I was crazy about you, (giggles)" Caroline leaned her head on his shoulders to watch with him the beautiful view of the night sky.

"What about you?" Caroline asked.

"It was the first day of school and I met this beautiful young lady. This lady changed my life, everytime I'm with her if I'm in a bad mood she makes me laugh at times, when she tells me her problems I'm always there to solve it out" Klaus replied.

"It started with a strong friendship and it ends with a relationship" Caroline stated, Klaus stated it too at the same time. They stared at each other and laughed at themselves

"Caroline" - "Klaus" they talked again at the same time.

"You talk first" Klaus smiled.

"Did being a vampire change your life?" Caroline asked very timidly, coz she was afraid that he will be bored at her questions.

"Yup (grins)" he responds.

"What?" Caroline continued.

"Our family bonding" Klaus answered eagerly.

"Oh. That's what I thought" Caroline held his hands.

"How do you know that?" Klaus questioned surprised.

"I always notice the relationships between your brothers and sister" Caroline claimed.

Klaus was quiet. Caroline felt very sorry for his family.

"Is there something you wanted to tell a while ago?" Caroline's trying to get his attention, following his moves.

"Nothing" Klaus finally caught her attention.

"Yah sure?" Caroline was being pushy.

"Yes, love" Klaus sighed.

"There's a thing that you want to tell me but you can't" Caroline commented. Klaus gazed at her

"Never mind. I'll just let you keep your secret. Let's change our subject" Caroline leaned on the other side of the wall near the window pane.

"Have you ever thought of being human?" Caroline demanded.

"I don't want to be human" Klaus answered observing the stars.

"Why?" Caroline keeps asking questions until she gets sleepy and tired.

After ten minutes, Klaus doesn't hear anymore Caroline's voice.

"Caroline?" Klaus said softly.

All he can hear is her snoozing voice. Klaus made a slight smile at her. After a long observance of the night sky, he carried Caroline on his arms to her bed. Lying on her bed, he put her warm comforter and hugged her until he also fell asleep.

*alarm clock rings* At 6:00 a.m.

"Crap! I didn't study History for the test!" Caroline stood up fast from the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Good Morning Caroline!" Klaus greeted.

"Morning Klaus!" she replied brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"Why are you so worried today? Its morning, look outside the sun's very right and warm" Klaus Saudi laughingly himself, with a bunch of reasons.

"Why are you laughing?" Caroline asked smiling and blushing at him.

"No, no, nothing, just keep on choosing your clothes" Klaus kept on laughing.

"Is this fine?" Caroline showed him a skinny jean with a matching of her PabDer shoes and a white and red blouse with a ribbon.

"You look stunning! Hahaha!" Klaus pulled her and snuggled her on the bed.

"(Laughing out loud) K...Klaus? Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Caroline asked still laughing and laughing so loud.

"(gives her a look) Yup and you will find that out later at school" Klaus winked at her.

"Is that a surprise?" Caroline asked very happy.

"You'll never know" Klaus slowly kisses her from the cheek to her lips.

"Oh, come on" Caroline gave him a puppy dog eyes to know what Klaus' surprise.

"If it's a surprise, it's a surprise" Klaus said with a funny voice.

"Uff!" Caroline crossed her arms on her chest.

"You're pretty in that dress" he assumed.

"Even though you already said that million times, Thank you" Caroline said very eerie.

"Hmmm. Let's have breakfast" Klaus changed the subject.

"Fine" Caroline lays down on the bed not wanting to get up or do something.

"Caroline?" Klaus taps her shoulders.

"mm" Caroline murmured.

"Stand up" Klaus commanded like a trainer.

"I'm not a dog!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Don't shout, love" Klaus covered her mouth.

"I don't want to go have breakfast" Caroline said rolling herself left and right on the bed.

"Get up" Klaus held her hands and pulled her up.

"(Laughs) Geez!" Caroline hugged him; Klaus didn't expect that, they fell.

"Hahahaha, I thought you're strong" Caroline slaps his arms, just for fun.

"Ouch! Klaus massaged his arms.

"Was that too hard?" Caroline bites her nails.

"Yes!" Klaus lied. He showed her his fangs to scare her.

"Ahhh!" Caroline jumped; she was scared of his fangs.

"Hahaha, you looked like you saw the girl at the movie 'The Grudge'. Come here" Klaus said laughing and having tears in the eyes.

"I hate you!" Caroline slaps again his arms, but five times.

"Aww!" Klaus shouted putting himself on top of Caroline.

"I thought vampires can't feel anything? Just kidding, you're just playing tricks on me. Ha ha" Caroline rolled herself on the carpet, Klaus fell on the floor and Caroline puts again herself on his chest.

"Who's stronger now?" Caroline crossed her arms on her chest and smiles widely.

"Me" Klaus used his vamp-speed and pulled Caroline up and made he stands up.

"Nooo" Caroline sighed.  
Klaus pulled her near him and hugs her, stroking her blonde golden hair.

"Come on, love. We've got a long ride to do, but first we have to eat for breakfast" Klaus kissed her forehead and slowly in her lips.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXxxXXXXXXxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxXx Xxxx.

"Elij...ah?" Katherine's gasping out of air and couldn't feel nothing else but hurt at her back.

"I'm right here, Katerina" Elijah bit again his wrist and filled the bottle of blood.

"(Drinks at his wrist) Mmm . I'm better now" Katherine gave him a smile so he understands that she's finally healed.

"I wonder what my brother's doing for so long" Elijah dialed first Bonnie's number...

Walking down at a dark street with some wild teenagers with some bottle of beer in hands, her phone rang and vibrated in her pocket.

"Elijah"she murmured and answered the phone call.

-Elijah?-  
-Bonnie...you and Kol don't need to come here-  
-Why? Is she dead?-  
-(giggles) No, no, she's doing fine-  
-Oh, ok. Good. Why we don't have to come?-  
-Where are you two? You're almost an hour there at the road-  
-I think your brother's gonna explain that-  
-O...kay. What happened?-  
-Bye, Elijah-  
-Wait. Wh-

"Bonnie just hanged the phone up" Elijah said staring at the blank.

"Thank you, Elijah, for everything" Katherine growled.

"There's no need to thank me, Katerina" Elijah kissed her head and sat with her on the sofa, hugging her with Elijah's blanket around her.

XxxxxXXXxxXXxXXXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx xxxxXXXXX

At the middle of the road, Bonnie couldn't find a signal to call Sheila.  
While she's walking down the side of the road searching for a signal, a drunken dirty old man walked unbalanced almost near her and stops. Bonnie gave him way, thought that she has to give him way.

The old man stared at her and said: "A lady wants to get laid!" the old man yelled while he drinks at the bottle of beer then touches her violently.

"Let go of me!" Bonnie tries a way to escape from him but another drunken guy showed up with a broken glass bottle in his hand.  
Bonnie was scared and terrified, she couldn't even focus thinking and saying some spells.

"Please! Stop!" Bonnie starts to shout and cry.

The drunken man touches her neck with the broken glass in his hands. A part of her neck starts to bleed slowly. Bonnie does everything just to stop them, but she couldn't continue her spells, she was too frightened to continue.

A light distracted the drunken men and fell on the ground.

"Leave her alone!" he said.

"You've got nothing just your motorcycle!" one if them said very arrogantly and this made him angry.

"I said LET HER GO! Or I'll kill you and rip your organs to pieces" he said compelling one by one.

"I'll let her go" they obeyed and walked away.  
XXxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxXXxXXXxxxX

I uploaded this 17th chapter soooooo so late because I'm starting another one... :)...(: ...  
My fandom is Kennett. I think I'm addicted writing fan fictions..well, I'm just a fourteen years old girl who loves to use her imagination.

Do you guys have Instagram?  
Follow me, I have two accounts: gabri5799insta and gabri5799  
(i think). Let me know if you're one of my fanfiction readers.  
Thank you all!. Xoxox


	18. Chapter 18 Detention and Jealousy

Still on the road: "I'll let her go" they obeyed and walked away.

"Are you alright, Bonnie?" he asked worriedly looking at her neck. Blood was filling the half part of her neck.

"Thanks for saving me. I better get going" Bonnie said, touching her bleeding neck, still in trauma about the event. She decided to continue her walk along the side of the road.

"Bonnie" he said not thinking second thoughts that Bonnie is angry at him and maybe she doesn't want to talk to him and stopped her pulling her hands quickly.

"I'm sorry" he said kissing her sweetly and hugging her tightly.

"Here, it will heal you" Kol bit on his wrist and leaned it on her mouth to heal her wound. The rising sun was annoying Kol's face, he turned around and face

"You don't have to" Bonnie refused his hands, Kol doesn't like stubborn girls so he pulled her closely at him and he can easily feed her with his bloody wrist.

"Drink" Kol leaned closer to her mouth his wrist so she won't escape.

"I hate blood. It's disgusting and ewwy and yucky" Bonnie tried to drink only a small sip of his blood, after she drank she ran off of his arms and went to get her bottle half full of water in her bag.

"I told you so" Kol cleansed his wrist with arrogance looking so amused of Bonnie.

"Do you have plans on going to school?" Kol spattered and looked at the rising sun.

"(Smiles) I...i... Your brother called me. He said that we don't have to come there" Bonnie changed the subject; well being tired made her change subjects.

"I really should keep going" Bonnie turned around and walks away from him.

"I'll bring you home, come" Kol took another helmet and gave it to her. Bonnie gave him a frightened look, she is afraid riding on a motorcycle.

"Just get here" Kol uttered and Bonnie put her helmet with her shaky hands on.

"Uhmmm...Kol?" she called him shyly.

"Yes, Bon?" he slid upwards the transparent shield of the helmet (O:-)I don't know how do you call it)

"...nothing..." Bonnie forgot what she has to say to him and didn't give a damn on it.

"Hop in" Kol said calmly giving him a look.

"Fine, just bring me home. I...need some rest, (checks her watch and gasps out of air) better not" Bonnie held tight of his waist then he starts the engine.

"The sun's rising and your mom's gonna grown you" Kol teased before they go.

"Well, this is a teenager's life. Not hers" Bonnie spoke loudly.

"Bonnie?" Kol called.

"Hmm?" she was watching the blue sea from where they are, while Kol drives.

"Is it really true, that...that between me and you, done as in done?" Kol asked seriously.

"I was just kidding" Bonnie answered holding tighter his waist.

Kol didn't talk but deep inside he was very happy, glad and amused. He was smiling and can't stop thinking at her.

"Kol? Kol!" Bonnie kept whispering his name because he wasn't talking and she thought that his eyes are close.

"Ye, yeah?" Kol finally caught her attention, lost in the air thinking too much on somebody he loves so bad, Bonnie.

"I thought you were a little distracted by the big blue sea.

"Yes I am" Kol said and giggles.

"Let's stop for a minute at that part" Bonnie taps his hips while she was holding on his waist.

"That would be great" Kol said going left, where Bonnie wants to go.

"This is spectacular!" Kol was very amused of what he saw down at the beach. Bonnie was very

* * *

~Kol? Where are you? ~ Klaus messages at him on the phone.

"Where is Bonnie?" Caroline asked him.

"I don't know either" Klaus answered tapping his fingers on the dinner table.

"Klaus stop tapping" Caroline commanded.

"Sorry" Klaus answered with an apologetic tone.

Caroline sighs deeply with her arms crossed on her chest. And said angrily: "Where are they?"

"Why are we waiting them again?" Klaus questioned because he couldn't understand why they're waiting for Bonnie and Kol.

"I don't know, do you?" Caroline bit her lower lips and blushed.

"So we're waiting for nothing?" Klaus questioned and played with his eyebrows.

"Don't be mad" Caroline closed her right eye and made a half smile.

"I'm not mad, but I'm a bit upset" Klaus stared at her shining aqua blue eyes and cupped her face with his hands.

"Sorry" Caroline looked down the floor and apologized.

"Its fine, love" he kisses her lips deeply and passionately, not noticing her mother watching every movement they do.

"Ehem! It's fine, please continue" Liz turned around happily at the window looking at a couple; the guy has a baby carrier in front with a baby boy in it sleeping in his chest. The girl waved her hand at the sheriff when she saw her sipping in her coffee. She waved back at them greeting them a good morning.  
A motorcycle passed by their house and saw Bonnie riding at the back of the motorcycle.

* * *

"I don't want to go to school" she pouted leaning her head on his right shoulder.

"We have a history test" Kol stopped at her house.

"I'll wait you here outside" Kol took off his helmet and parked the motorcycle in front of her front yard.

"Then let's just take it next time" Bonnie excused not letting go off his waist.

"We only got two hours, history and math, the rest of the time the teachers are absent" Kol massaged her hands that are holding his waist.

"Mm" Bonnie murmured.

"Bonnie" he whispers looking at the side mirror of the motorcycle; he noticed her head on his shoulder was facing down and he heard her deep snore behind his back. He couldn't help listening to it but laugh covering his mouth that's about to burst in laughter.

"My dear darling. You must be tired" Kol toss on the grass his helmet and key. Bonnie keeps on snoring. Kol smiled at her sleepy face. Her cheeks that are leaning at his back are a bit rosy.

"I'll just carry you darling" Kol smiled again taking her hands off putting them around his arms.

The hardest part is he can't get off the motorcycle, he don't want to wake her up from her deep and peaceful sleep.

"What's next Kol?" he talked to himself thinking of his next move.

"This is kinda fun" he bit his lips and...he's sweating.

"I have no idea" his thoughts spoke.

"Why do I have the most stupid thoughts?" Kol asked again at himself.

"Because you're stupid, Kol!" he's evil thought said.

It's like you're having two thoughts the good thoughts and the bad thoughts. An angel on the left side and a devil on the right side.

"You're just not using it" the good thought said.

"Hmmm... Bonnie?" he whispers.

"Hmmm?" Bonnie murmured answering his call.

"We're home" he whispered again.

"Right" she immediately woke up and jump off the motorcycle.

"Bonnie...calm down" Kol pulled her hand.

Kol went down the motorcycle. Bonnie sat in the ground with legs bent; her eyes were closing until she fell asleep on her knees.  
When Kol turned around at her, he saw her already lying on the grass. This made her laugh again.

"Did I feed her my blood full of bourbon I drank last night?" Kol asked himself.

"I'm just tired" Bonnie whispers looking at him with her sleepy eyes.

"Ok" Kol winked at her.

"Can you please bring me inside?" Bonnie added closing again her eyes.

"No problem" he shrugged. He put in his pocket the key and carried her, like a bride, in his arms.

"Thank..you"

"Prego" he thanked back saying it in Italian.

When they arrived in front of the door, the door opens by itself.  
Kol saw her hands moved to open it.

"Come in" Bonnie invited him.

"Your bedroom, darling?" Kol asked looking around the living room.

"At the end of that way" Bonnie indicated with her fingers.

Kol went towards the direction she indicated. The light of the sun filled her entire room as it was in an island.

"Amazing" Kol complimented about her room full of photos, sea shells on the table, simple but modern room.

"You have a great room, Bonnie" he complimented another time.

"You...-" he noticed again that she's sleeping.

"I'll just put you down" Kol laid her on the bed opening the blankets and covering it on her. She felt her bed bounced and a warm embrace around her and saw Kol's hands around her. She squeezed back to him to find some comfort and went back to sleep. Kol put his other arm around her body and closed his eyes to take a nap.

* * *

"Guys, I just saw Bonnie on a motorcycle" Liz turned around on them and sipped her last tea.

"On a motorcycle? She's afraid of motorcycle" Caroline commented.

"She's not driving, a man was drawing" Liz added.

"Kol" Klaus commented.

"What are they doing out there so early?" Caroline questioned.

"Let them go" Liz commanded walking towards the kitchen.

"What about school?" Caroline pouted.

"They'll take it next time" Liz said while cleaning her mug.

"Chop chop, you're going to be late" Liz commanded.

"Oh right" Caroline picked quickly her bag and rushed out of the house.

"Bye, Liz" Klaus walked slowly out the house and saw Caroline stamping her foot on the ground looking at her watch.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Caroline complained. Klaus pressed a small button on his car key and put his glasses on.

"What are you waiting for?" Caroline said.

"(Smiles) why are you smiling?" she questioned.

"Nothing sweetheart" he turned back on his seat and starts to drive. The engine sound of his Lamborghini vibrated the grounds.

They arrived at the classroom noticing their teacher staring madly at them. He was holding a book and four test papers in hand.

"You're late" he stated.

"Okay" they stared at each other as the teacher put off his glasses.

"It was my fault, I arrived at her house so late. I'm sorry Mr. Saltzman" Klaus excused.

"There are no more excuses in this class especially for you two. I'm tired of your excuses. You already know that today we have a history test. Detention Mr. Mikaelson!" Mr. Saltzman yelled throwing on the ground the papers and walking quickly

"Actually it was my fault Alar-…. Mr. Saltzman!" Caroline tried another excuse to save Klaus, but the result is:

"Detention Ms. Forbes!" Mr. Saltzman also put Caroline in detention.

"Nooo" Klaus murmured softly. Caroline had nothing to do with that.

"Oh well. Here goes nothing" Caroline shrugged and winked smiling at him surreptitiously.

"One saves the other but always gets in trouble" Mr. Saltzman babbled.

"Let's make these two stubborn students suffer" he added announcing it to the whole class.

"Not a good idea" Caroline rustled at his ears.

"Uhuh" Klaus whispered back.

"Mr. Mikaelson, you grab your chair and put it in that corner" he commanded haughtily at him. Klaus looked at his eyes madly.

"Oh, one thing. Go pick two heavy books" he bided.

"The most horrible teacher I ever had" Caroline pouted and crossed her arms madly on her chest.

"What did you say Ms. Forbes?" he heard what she said and turned around with his one eyebrow raised.

"You're the most horrible teacher I ever had!" she yelled.

"And the best also" he annotated proudly at himself.

"Ughhh!" she turned her back on him and burst into madness.

"Ms. Forbes, please take your chair also and put it at that corner at the back" he ordered tapping a pen on Elena's desk.

"With PLEASURE" she walked stomping with her heavy shoes until the end of the room.

"This is fun" he stated with laughter.

"Very fun" Klaus commented another time.

"You want more books?" he asked.

"Well, you're just wasting your precious stupid time on us, so if you want to continue it well do it after class" Caroline is sitting on her chair blowing gently at her nails at the corner.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Forbes we're in school not in a nail salon or spa here. I'm suggesting you to stand up on that chair and put two books on each hand. Like Mr. Mikaelson is doing now" he ordered in an army type.

"Like what I just said, you're just wasting your time on us" Caroline continued on talking until Mr. Saltzman bursts into anger.

"You two will be doing that for fifteen more minutes. Stand up Ms. Forbes!" he yelled spitting out saliva on his students while he yells.

"There's nothing to be rude Mr. Saltzman" Klaus broke their war moment and continued distracting him for fifteen minutes as he said until the ring bells.

"Great job Mr. Mikaelson and Ms. Forbes! You'll pay for this. Don't forget to come back here on the next hour" he reminded them while they walked out of the room stretching their arms and back.

* * *

"That was torture" Elena hummed while they walk along the hallway. They saw Bonnie and Kol at the school canteen with shades on.

They walked towards them a bit upset and Caroline starts to ask: "What's with the shades?". Bonnie took it off "My eyes are red and I'm still tired and sleepy. Look at Kol, he's sleeping on my shoulders" she giggled staring at Kol's shaggy brown hair.

"Where have you been guys?" Elena asked searching in her bag her phone. Kol woke up, purging his mouth with his hand.

"Good morning brother, you look so stressed out and (mocks) pathetic no offense little brother" Klaus covers with his two hands his mouth and turned around to laugh at his back.

"Are we passed for the Mister and Miss America?" Kol joked rubbing his eyes roughly. Bonnie went for a second in the bathroom to wash her face so she'll feel fresh and new.

"I'm going to the bathroom" she excused and stands up going to the bathroom.

"OK" Caroline uttered and smiled, Klaus sat next to his brother and starts to tease him.

"So, little brother, what did you do yesterday?" Klaus said punching his arms. Kol doesn't give a damn if he's hurt, he just keeps on thinking about Bonnie.

"Kol..." Klaus waved his hand in front of his face, to distract him from his blurriness.

"Wha...what" Kol moaned harshly.

"Where did you go yesterday that you made her so tired and sleepy?" Caroline pulled out a chair rotating it one hundred and eighty degrees.

"This is an interrogation, please answer Mr. Kol Mikaelson" she said in a detective mode pulling out her phone to use her flashlight like a table lamp.

"No need to" Kol laughs and slaps gently her shoulders.

"Don't touch my precious girl!" Klaus exclaimed softly at his brother.

"Hands out" Kol raised his hands up in the air.

"Hahahaha, you silly boys grow up" Caroline teased covering her mouth laughing at them.

"I'm a grown up kid" Klaus raised up his hands.

"Obvious" Caroline simpered at them then turns around to wait Bonnie out of the restroom.

"My eyes are so red, my mom will kill after school" Bonnie kept washing her face and looking at the mirror her eyes.

"Did you take drugs Bon Bon?" a woman opened one of the doors in the rest room rudely.

"Bon Bon? How did she knows my name?" her thoughts said.

"I knew your name because I'm a doppelganger I could be your truly beloved best friend Elena or be myself, Katherine" Katherine answered her thoughts speaking it out clearly.

"What do you want?" she calmed herself down drying her face with a tissue.

"What happened to your eyes?" Katherine asked cruely.

"Not your business" Bonnie said turning her back on her.

"What a direspectful witch" Katherine raised her eyebrow and stared at the mirror.

"I said, what do you want?" Bonnie exclaimed, a girl went out from one of the bathroom and washed her hands next where Katherine is standing.

"Excuse me" Katherine turned around and grab her neck tightly and stared directly in blue ice eyes.

"I'm hungry, so if you want to survive I'll give you a chance to escape and if you-" she trailed of by Caroline's interruption entering the restroom.

"Bitch! Go buy some sandwiches!" the girl said rubbing her neck from the pain Katherine gave her.

"Ah!" Katherine stepped back and bumped Bonnie.

The girl ran away very fast and almost throw Bonnie on the floor, by her strong push of the door. Caroline was shocked of what she saw in the bathroom, Katherine was there.

"Come on Bonnie, it's nine fifteen and we only have fifteen more minutes left to our next class, math" Caroline grab her hand and escape from Katherine.

"Guess who's here?" Caroline said to them, Klaus, Kol, Elena and Stefan, gasping out of air.

"What happened to you two?" Elena questioned walking towards them.

"I was washing my face until a bitch came by and say hello" Bonnie uttered loudly and sat next to Kol hugging his arm to find some comfort.

"And that is the psychotic bitch, we know" Klaus stood from the table and stepped forwards at Caroline to hug and kiss her on the forehead.

"She's a bitch" Elena continued teasing.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed at her hugging their friend Elena who's teasing her doppelganger, Katherine.

"Guess what happened then" Caroline added.

"What?" Klaus questioned.

"She was about to compel a girl but I interrupt them by opening quickly the door, the girl said -Bitch! Go buy some sandwiches- that was a gag real" Bonnie told them.

"It was fun making fun of her" Caroline commented, Klaus gave her a look and smiled at her proudly kissing her lips tenderly.

"That's my girl" Kol stood up from a chair stretching his arms up and kissed Bonnie sweetly.

While the bell rang all the girls passed behind them running to their proper classes kept on saying and whispering: "Their so cute together"; "I want to be like her"; "Girl, I'm jealous about you"; "You guys are so hot"; "I wish I was one of them"; "I'm melting"; "You girls are so lucky"...ecc.

"Vampires can hear ladies,vampires can hear" the guys rustled at their girls.

"What did they think?" each of them asked.

"Never mind" Stefan said smiling at her brightly and kissed her on the lips sweetly.

"They're jealous, that's all" Kol pretends that he's stretching up his arms and lay them down on Bonnie's waist and kissed her too on the lips tenderly.

"It's just... Girls" Klaus, behind Caroline, murmured on her ears and kissed her lips gently and lovely holding her hands.

"Boys, boys, boys... Now go to your classes!" the principal passed and scolded at them. And they laughed again at the same time.


End file.
